


Pamela Lansbury

by emquin



Category: Glee
Genre: Famous Blaine Anderson/Famous Kurt Hummel, Glee AU, Klaine, M/M, rockstar!Klaine, rockstar!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 80,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emquin/pseuds/emquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Nick Duvall, Jeff Sterling, and Elliott Gilbert make up Pamela Lansbury, a rock/pop band that hit it big after their first single was featured on popular tv-show Sing. A little over two years later the band is still dealing with the pressures of fame, their differing dreams, their fans, "shippers", and finding love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is a fic that I had an idea for back in season 5 when Kurt formed Pamela Lansbury and more particularly after the two duets he had with Elliott. I just never wrote it. But recently I've started to watch Nashville and while country music is not my thing like at all, I do like the premise of the show and I went back to this idea. 
> 
> On another note there are a lot of things that I've changed to fit this AU best but a lot of canon events did occur as they did on the show - this is stuff the fic will address directly at times. 
> 
> I don't know how much time I will have to really work on this fic so updates will probably sporadic if I do continue past this chapter, but that really depends on the response this gets because I wouldn't want to spend my time writing something if no one is reading it (I have a book to edit and school starts next week) So let me know if you do want me to continue this.

“I can’t believe we’re here.”

“I know. It’s unbelievable.”

The voices came from the dimly lit area just off stage from Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson who only made up a third of the band. They peered out at the empty stage and at the crowd of people that were filling the venue. 

“I’ve seen so many people play here,” Blaine whispered, “but I never thought we would. How did this happen so quickly?”

“I don’t know,” Kurt said.

Kurt was trying to keep his nerves in tact but he couldn’t really deny that they were there. In the space of three months they had simply blown up. Kurt had formed the band almost as a joke. Even the name, Pamela Lansbury, had been a joke. He had never intended for it to just take off or for a rep from a record label to approach them and later sign them. They hadn’t even had a demo and the only original songs in their repertoire were songs Elliott, their guitarist, had come into the band with. 

He followed Blaine back to the green room to find the rest of Pamela Lansbury. Aside from Kurt and Blaine, the band consisted of Kurt’s best friend Rachel Berry, Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling who Blaine had attended Dalton Academy with, and Elliott “Starchild” Gilbert who had first befriended Jeff and been suggested as someone amazing on the guitar. Jeff had not been wrong.

“They’re letting them in,” they informed them.

“Oh,” Rachel said, “this is really happening, then.”

“Yes it is,” Blaine said and rubbed his hands together, “you guys ready?”

Kurt had met Blaine back when he was in high school. They had belonged to competing glee clubs, but aside from a few texts here or there and Kurt heavily considering transferring to Dalton nothing much had come from the friendship not that Kurt hadn’t wanted there to be something. His crush on Blaine had never really faded but Kurt had learnt to put it behind him specially once he ran into Blaine in New York City and then proceeded to form a band with him. 

“Santana says we’re sold out,” Rachel said staring at her phone.

Kurt felt his nerves return full force. 

This wasn’t the first time he had performed in front of an audience. He’d been doing it since he was sixteen with the glee club and then there had been a few performances at NYADA and in the last few months Pamela Lansbury had performed in a few bars and cafés, and a couple of other smaller venues around the city. Nothing like what they were doing tonight. It was technically their debut. The first performance since being signed. It was also their first performance since one of their songs had been performed on Sing. The exposure to such a wide audience was probably partly the reason they had managed to be sold out. 

“Are they here?” Elliott asked, “Wes and Santana?”

“Should be,” Jeff said, “Wes said he was trying to get a few of the old Warblers to come out tonight.”

“Oooh, that should be fun,” Rachel said and then pocketed her phone.

Kurt wandered back out the green room and towards the stage. The opening act, a small indie band that Kurt had never heard of was preparing to go out there. It meant they had around forty five minutes before they were set to go out and Kurt felt like he was wreck. 

He watched them as they went on stage and started the performance. They weren’t too bad but not the music he tended to listen to. It was as they were coming to a close that Wes found him.

“Hey, Kurt,” he said, “excited?”

Kurt nodded. “More nervous than excited I think.”

Kurt had met Wes briefly during his one and only visit to Dalton Academy where Wes had been the Warbler’s leader or something. Wes had been in the middle of law school, trying to figure out if he even wanted to finish, when Blaine had called him up for a favor when they went to meet with the record company. Suddenly Wes was becoming their manager and representative and Santana who had been living with Kurt and Rachel not to be outdone had demanded she be a part of it too. 

It was unexpected but they made a good team. 

Wes took him back to the green room where they spent a few minutes just preparing and joking with the rest of the band before Wes headed back out to the reserved VIP area. 

When Pamela Lansbury finally made it on stage, they arrived to cheers and shouts and clapping. In that moment Kurt knew that it was the beginning of something he could never have even dreamt up. 

\---

Two and a Half Years Later

\---

It has been a busy week for Pamela Lansbury the Rock band from NYC who hit fame just a couple of years ago. The band formed out of a group of college students just out for a bit of fun grew in popularity when one of their first singles was featured on the show Sing. Two albums later and one sold out tour and an ever growing mass of fans and no one could have suspected there was trouble in paradise. So let’s sum it all up:

Earlier this month rumors were flying that Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry were in shouting match after leaving a meeting with their manager. The band’s rep put a stop to those rumors and we never heard about it again saying: 

“A small squabble and banter among friends is nothing to worry anyone. Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry are the best of friends. There is no trouble there except for the speculation of eavesdroppers.”

However, two weeks ago Rachel Berry was seen out to dinner with Jesse St. James and fan speculation spoke to the possible romantic involvement of Berry and St. James but also the possibility that Berry was looking to take on a role on Broadway. Mr. St. James is currently set to direct a Jane Austen musical. Rachel Berry who attended NYADA at the time of the band’s rise to fame always had Broadway aspirations. 

Then, last week the cat was out of the bag. It came from St. James who during an interview for Broadway.com when asked about his cast, let it slip that Ms. Berry would be taking on one of the starring roles. This was taken back when a statement was released a few hours later: 

“Rachel Berry is considered a great talent by Mr. St. James who would like to clear up any casting rumors. Nothing has been announced. While Ms. Berry would be spectacular within any production, Mr. St. James wanted to compliment her talent rather than announce she had a role.” 

There was no word from Berry or her reps. 

Two days later Berry and Hummel had it out again and you can view the video below. Coming out of Callbacks a Karaoke bar the band often frequented in their early days before the fame, the two lead singers had a screaming match right out on the street. Of the band only Blaine Anderson was present and seemed to take Hummel’s side. By the end of the fight, Hummel and Anderson left without Berry who it was reported later by a fan was seen taking the Subway. 

Things seemed to be looking better a few days later when all six members of Pamela Lansbury performed at Jimmy Kimmel Live. 

While it is true that all band members were in good spirits, there seemed to be a disconnect between Berry and the rest of her band mates. Hummel for his part stayed as far away from her as possible and used Anderson as a buffer. The nature of the relationship between Anderson and Hummel has been questioned for years now and this only added fuel to that fire. The only member of Pamela Lansbury that seemed to be intent on speaking to Berry was guitarist Elliott Gilbert but even Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling were not their usual playful selves when it came to interacting with Berry. 

Then came the final confirmation straight from Blaine Anderson only a couple of days ago. Rachel Berry was leaving the band. He tweeted: 

@BlaineAnderson: And so 6 becomes 5. It’s true, @RachelBerry is leaving PL. 

Despite asking for more information no one, not even Rachel Berry had anything to say until today when Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling were promoting one of their charities against bullying. 

“She was a diva,” Nick joked adding that while Berry is talented they wouldn’t be worse off without her. 

“The band will continue on without her. Pamela Lansbury isn’t going anywhere,” Jeff said, “the fans have nothing to worry about. This was a long time coming. Rachel was never as committed as the rest of us.”

Will Pamela Lansbury be the same without Rachel Berry? Or was she a necessary part of the success of the band? And who is excited to see her Broadway debut in the as of still untitled Jane Austen Musical? Let us know in the comments below. 

\---

PLBerry: Omg, guys, I can’t believe it. Rachel’s really not going to be in PL. 

KurtandRach: I just want to know if Kurt and Rachel are still even friends? This is really upsetting me.

Klaine5eva: I love that even in an article about all this drama Klaine is still klaining. #otp #my ship is real

NiffKlainer: okay, but did all of y’all watch the video with Nick and Jeff? Cause they were so misquoted for this article. And the interviewer was like pushing them to say bad things about Rachel. Ugh. #what if it’s all PR

Klaine5eva: But also, I totes called this last week. She’s been pulling away from them for months now and that wasn’t the only time Rachel’s been seen hanging out with Jesse. 

HummelAnderson: That’s so sad. The guys are probably super upset about this. I was really hoping this wouldn’t be the case. 

\---

Letting out an over dramatic sigh, Kurt fell onto the white leather loveseat in Blaine’s living room. He let his head drop onto the arm rest while his feet dangled over the edge of the seat. He placed one of his hands over his forehead and sighed again. It had been an exhausting day in an exhausting week in what felt like the longest month ever. 

“What’s the matter with you?”

Kurt lifted his head. “Life, the media, Nick and Jeff, Rachel fucking Berry. You name it, Blaine.”

Blaine laughed. “What did they do now?”

“They went and stupid idiots that they are opened their big mouths about Rachel,” Kurt said and sat up fully.

Blaine who had been in the middle of reading a book, dropped the book. “What?” he asked, “they did what? But I told them. I told them to talk about anything but that. I should have gone with them. I knew I should have gone with them.”

Kurt made a humming noise. “It’s not your fault, Blaine. They’re just idiots. David is dealing with the PR nightmare and trying to see what he can do to make it sounds a little better. Wes and Santana are basically trying to kill them as we speak. So I left and came here, I didn’t want to hear all that. Your place was closer than mine.”

“Wonderful,” Blaine said, “do I even want to know what they said?”

Kurt shook his head. “You don’t. The internet is probably enjoying the hell out of this. All of this is a giant mess. I can’t believe she did this to us.”

He flopped back on the couch and heard Blaine laugh before he heard Blaine get up. “This is all going to blow over,” Blaine said, “it’s a setback, sure, but it’s not the end for us.”

Kurt wasn’t worried about Pamela Lansbury. Losing Rachel was a blow, but it wasn’t huge. They still had two lead singers and plenty of backup in the rest of the band. No, what bothered him and made him just a little bit guilty was that Kurt was sure it could have easily been avoided if the two of them hadn’t fought. One little argument had blown into a huge scandal but Rachel was the one that had made it that and it was also Rachel that breeched her contract when accepting Jesse’s offer and Rachel that was somehow scot free. Along with everything else, Kurt knew he was far from letting her off the hook. 

His phone vibrated in his pocket and Blaine’s from the coffee table. 

“Band meeting,” Blaine said after checking his phone.

“Of course,” Kurt said.

“And just when I was about to get us something to drink,” Blaine muttered.

Kurt laughed and waited while Blaine went to grab his shoes before they walked out of his apartment and took the stairs to the next floor where in a different apartment they would find their managers and band mates. 

They ran into Elliott at the door and found Nick and Jeff just within whispering to each other.

“Hey,” Elliott said, “you guys alright?”

Nick shrugged.

The apartment which belonged to one of their managers often doubled as the defacto place for band meetings and unless Wes was actually at his office at the record label, it was usually where most of their meetings took place. 

As soon as they were all seated Wes appeared and he immediately began to fill them in on what had happened most of which they already knew and what the plan was concerning how to handle the whole issue.

“We were going to announce the tour this week,” Wes said, “but that’s off the table for now.”

“Why?” Elliott asked, “I mean, wouldn’t that be what the fans want? I mean, from what I’ve seen on Twitter alone it seems to me that they’re freaking out about the possibility of the band breaking up entirely. Telling them we’re still going to be working on the next album would probably help with that.”

Wes sighed and Kurt watched him. He had known Wes long enough to know that their manager was exhausted. 

“We don’t want you guys to come off as insensitive to Rachel leaving, moving on so fast. It’s like a break up, or that’s how David is seeing it. We don’t want to lose fans. We also don’t want to give the impression that we knew she was going to do this. We didn’t.”

Kurt who sat down between Blaine and Elliott reached over and pat Elliott’s arm. Elliott turned his head and smiled at him. 

“So, the plan is to keep working on the third album. We’ll also need to change some of the arrangements now that Rachel’s voice is out and lose all of her solos or just pass them on to someone else. It’s going to be a lot of work. So, no press. No media what so ever unless I or David say it’s alright. Actually we’re cancelling a few of your appearances for the next few weeks.”

“Which won’t seem suspicious,” Blaine said.

“Blaine’s right,” Kurt said, “the fans will see right through that. It’s only going to spark more rumors.”

He was waiting for Wes to respond when David followed by Santana entered.

“Oh good, dumb and stupid have been joined by the rest of the posse,” Santana said, “and things have only gotten worse. Word of what you did is all over the internet and naturally Berry’s seen it. She tweeted.”

Kurt itched to pull out his phone and check for himself but he stopped himself by clenching his hands together.

“What did she say?” Elliott asked.

“It was with deep felt regret that I chose to leave PL but my dreams cannot be put on hold any longer and my dream is a Broadway,” David said reading off his phone, “sounds more like it came from a publicist than anything but she tweeted again, “My time with PL was fun but it needed to come to an end. I hold no grudges against my former band mates and wish them the best.”

“She hasn’t said anything bad,” Kurt said.

David pulled out a chair and sat down with Santana. “She’s not going to. Rachel is going to play the victim. Right now, she’s on top. She has the role in that Jane Austen thing and a successful boyfriend. Right now everyone isn’t thinking she betrayed the band. They think it’s possible she was kicked out and Rachel and her new PR are going to use that.”

“Shit,” Kurt muttered. 

“So we just do nothing,” Blaine said.

David nodded. “You guys do absolutely nothing. I will be in control of your Twitters and social media to try and resolve this. So, instead you will get to work on that album. Use your frustrations over Rachel and those two idiots,” she waved her hand at Nick and Jeff, “and write something. Our plan is to drop it earlier than planned perhaps halfway through the tour but that is still stuff we have to figure out logistically.”

“Okay,” Elliott said, “we can work with that. Right guys?” 

“Yeah,” Blaine said, “there’s nothing else to it. Are, um, are the tour dates going to be changing?”

“It’s possible,” Wes said.

Jeff and Nick merely nodded and Kurt was sure that Santana and Wes had really cut into them. He himself had gotten a good telling off after the second public fight with Rachel but it had been cut short by Rachel storming in and telling them she was done.

Slowly they all got up and started to head out of Wes’ apartment. 

“We’re really sorry guys,” Jeff said once they were in the hallway, “but it just came out.”

Kurt shook his head. “It was stupid but I get it. This – all of this is really frustrating.”

“They just all wanted us to talk about her,” Nick added, “everyone there from the reporters to just the people attending the charity.”

“Well,” Elliott said, “I for one say this calls for a few drinks.”

“I’m with Elliott on that,” Blaine said.

“Aye aye,” Jeff said with a salute that made them all laugh. 

It was hard to stay mad at Jeff because he was always so cheerful and ready to lighten up a moment despite everything that was happening so Kurt threw an arm around him. After all, it could have been any of them that spoke about Rachel to the press. 

“Think we can sneak out somewhere?” Elliott asked. 

“Not on your life,” Wes said, coming up behind them.

Elliott laughed. “Joking,” he said.

“That’s a lie,” Wes said, “and I’m not kidding. We don’t need this right now. Anyone could see you. Santana wanted to hire you guys a babysitter to keep you in line and that’s still not out of the question.”

“I’ll keep them here,” Kurt said.

Elliott lightly punched Wes on the shoulder. “Kurt is already our babysitter. No need to add anyone else.” 

“Hey!” Kurt said but laughed. 

Looking around at his band mates and their manager Kurt couldn’t help but feel like no matter what happened things would never get too bad as long as he had them with him. Like Blaine had said, Rachel leaving was a setback but it wasn’t the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also reblog/like [this chapter](http://inawickedlittletown.tumblr.com/post/127803825532/pamela-lansbury-rockstarau-chapter-one) on tumblr.


	2. Chapter 2

A Month Later

-

Arms wrapped around Kurt and he almost toppled over from the weight of Jeff who was trying to get a hold of Kurt’s phone.

“Blaine!” Kurt yelled.

Blaine was turned away from them headphones placed firmly over his ears and staring at his keyboard. 

“Blaine!” 

Kurt tried to wiggle out of Jeff’s grasp, but it only seemed to make Jeff try to hold him tighter all while trying to reach for Kurt’s phone which Kurt thought he was going to drop at any moment. 

“Blaine!” Kurt tried again.

It was useless. Blaine was deep in song writing mode and while it was great that he might be composing their next single Kurt couldn’t help but feel frustrated that his best friend wasn’t helping him. 

“Boyfriend is busy, Kurt,” Jeff said, “just give me your phone.”

“First off not my boyfriend and second, no,” Kurt said and threw his phone across the room to the couch where it bounced. Jeff let him go, but Kurt turned quickly and tackled him towards the loveseat. 

They fell over it from the back and Kurt tried his hardest to keep them from falling to the ground, but failed. His elbow hit the leg of the coffee table hard and Jeff who had fallen under him, gasped. It was at this moment that Blaine turned to look at them.

“What?” he asked, “what are you guys even doing?”

He stood up and headed their way and moved the coffee table to help them up one at a time. Kurt who was up first moved around him and grabbed his phone before Jeff could even think of moving to get it.

“Ha,” Kurt said and then unlocked the phone and promptly erased the picture of him sleeping that Jeff had been trying to tweet.

David had let up on the cut off from their social media as long as they stuck to some guidelines that included not answering anything tweeted at them, not mentioning Rachel at all, and generally not commenting on anything outside of normal day to day things. 

So, they had started out slow, and David had suggested that they might even want to try and hint that they were working on new songs or on the tour which was going to be announced in a few days. 

Naturally, Jeff decided it meant making sure that the fans knew they were all alive and well by posting awkward pictures of each of them. 

“Now that’s over,” Blaine said, patting a pouting Jeff on the shoulder, “come listen to this.”

Kurt followed Blaine over to the keyboard and sat down next to him on the long bench.

“I figured this could be one of the slower songs,” Blaine said and pushed a notebook towards him. 

Kurt took a glance at the lyrics while Blaine began to play the melody and then Blaine began to sing and Kurt joined him on the second verse. It was a little bit sad and not completely in their usual style but Kurt loved it.

“It’s beautiful,” he whispered after the last note was played.

“Yeah?” Blaine asked, turning his head to look at him and putting him inches away from Kurt’s face.

Kurt hummed and then turned away from him quickly.

Blaine cleared his throat. “Anyway, that’s the only thing I’ve gotten done this week. I, um, Elliott and I rearranged a couple of the old songs too. We don’t want to just get rid of them because of Rachel and it’s not like she wrote them or anything.”

Kurt leaned his head against Blaine’s. “She would have stolen this song right from under us. Sometimes I’m glad she left the band.”

From behind them Jeff made a cheering noise and Kurt turned fast. Jeff had his phone in his hands raised towards them and Kurt knew that he had probably taken a picture of them and already put it on twitter.

“Thank you, Jeff,” he said.

“What?” Blaine asked.

“Don’t check your twitter for a few hours,” Kurt said and got up.

“I, um, I think I’ll see you guys later,” Jeff said and without another word ran for the door.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat down again. Blaine watched him and laughed. Kurt couldn’t help but join in.

\---

@JeffSterling: caught @KurtEHummel and @BlaineAnderson working on a song #PLishardatwork [image link]

HummelAnderson: Omg, guys, that Klaine picture is so cute. 

Klaine5Eva: I’m dead. This is the first Klaine picture in months. Jeff is the best. 

Singfan: a new song? Does that mean they really are working on a new album? And oh, imagine if Sing covers it. 

Niffismyotp: If only we got pictures of Niff like this. 

\---

Wes stared at his phone, willing it to ring, but it didn’t. So, he paced if only so that he was moving and doing something.

“Not today,” he muttered, “this is not the type of thing we need today.”

He heard someone approaching him and he turned, hoping for the best but it was only David. 

“Hey,” David said, “Santana said they’re all setting up. Any of them here?”

“Elliott,” Wes said, “he’s getting hair and makeup. It’s the other four we’re waiting on.”

David groaned. “All four? Were they out last night?”

Wes shrugged his shoulders. “You’re asking me, Mr. Pr?”

“Right,” David said, “the whole month off thing is kind of throwing me. Lifting that ban was probably the worst thing we could do two days before doing this announcement video.”

His phone vibrated in his hand and Wes unlocked it at once.

“Oh, it’s Blaine,” Wes said, “he and Nick are headed our way.”

David who had pulled out his own phone nodded and walked towards the arm chairs, dropping into one. Wes followed after him.

“Is there anything?”

David was shaking his head. At least there was one thing to be thankful for. Even if any of the band had decided to go out or do something the night before – and Wes had to face it, they probably had – it was a good sign to know that at least they hadn’t gone and done something crazy to be reported on.

“And there’s something,” David said, “very small. Someone tweeted that they saw Kurt last night at a club. There’s a few more mentions. I can’t believe my assistant didn’t tell me about this.”

“Any pictures?” Wes asked.

David shook his head but Wes could tell that he was still searching. Wes for his part was texting Blaine who was rounding up Nick and Jeff and would be there momentarily.

Wes texted him asking about Kurt and frowned when Blaine texted back:

Note sure about Kurt. I tried calling earlier but no answer and he’s not home. I stopped by there earlier.

“Where the hell is Kurt,” Wes muttered, “he cannot decide today to be irresponsible.”

“Oh,” David said.

“Oh what?”

“Couple of grainy pictures,” David said, “nothing that needs addressing but it’s really clearly Kurt in them.”

Wes took the phone from David only to find three pictures. One was of Kurt dancing in a crowd of bodies. The next Kurt stepping out of the club. The third picture was of Kurt hanging off of a slightly taller man. They were pressed together and both looked happily drunk.

“So, he’s probably in random stranger’s bed,” Wes said, “wonderful.”

He called Kurt’s phone but got no answer and then tried again and again until Kurt finally answered. 

“Hello?”

“Kurt,” Wes said, “where the hell are you? You have to get here like an hour ago.”

He heard Kurt curse, someone laugh and then Kurt was on the phone again.

“Wes, I’m so sorry. So, sorry. I’m actually close by. I’m going straight there – Shut it, you! – Sorry. I’m coming. Are the others there?”

“On their way,” Wes repeated, “just hurry.”

After hanging up, Wes groaned and turned to David. “Did you imagine that we’d be doing this? That our life would be dealing with the management of a band?”

“I didn’t, no,” David said, “I mean, for me it’s not just Pamela Lansbury so I sort of expected it. I didn’t think it would be your thing though. Although, I guess you’ve been doing this for years. You managed us Warblers well enough.”

Wes laughed. Those had been the good days. He almost missed them.

\---

@MerDarling: OMG. I just saw Kurt Hummel from Pamela Lansbury. #celebrityspotting 

@Klainefan: @MerDarling What? Where? You are so lucky! Is he with anyone?

@MerDarling: @Klainefan I don’t think so? Seems to just be here for drinks and dancing.

@MerDarling: He’s leaving now with some guy. He was dancing with him earlier. Maybe a friend?

@RitaAnn: Okay, so @MerDarling and I were out at HK Lounge and we saw Kurt from PL. Only managed to snap these pictures. 

@Klainefan: @RitaAnn Omg, what does this mean? That better just be a friend. Omg. 

\---

“Stop laughing,” Kurt hissed. He threw on his wrinkled clothes from the day before and swept his hair from his forehead. 

On the bed a few feet away from where he was trying to making himself resemble being put together and like he wasn’t going to be taking the walk of shame to the studio where they’d be filming the announcement video and then having lots of press. It was going to be a long day. 

“I shouldn’t have gone out last night,” he muttered, “and I definitely shouldn’t have let you buy me a drink. This is all your fault.”

His one night stand smirked at him. “Is that your way of saying you regret last night?”

He was a handsome man, long and lanky and perfectly lean. His rumpled hair made him look even better than he had the night before and Kurt couldn’t help but admire his green eyes. He really had picked up a good one the night before. There was no regretting that. Kurt buttoned up his shirt but stopped and stared at him. No, he really didn’t regret it. He just regretted forgetting about the important morning that he was about to face. 

“No, last night was good,” he said, “I just have important places to be. Thank you, um –”

He laughed. “Sebastian,” he said, “my name’s Sebastian. Wow, you were drunk last night!”

Kurt hadn’t been too drunk. He didn’t even really have much of a hang over which told him that Kurt had managed to get a lot of water in between drinks and that he must not have drunk as much as Sebastian had clearly expected that he had. The thing about being in the public eye was that it left Kurt feeling like he could lose control and to truly and properly get drunk out in public meant a very possible scandal. 

“Right,” Kurt said, “thank you, Sebastian. Now, I’m just going to go.”

“Sure,” Sebastian said with a laugh, “good luck with your important things.”

Kurt just shook his head and kept walking. He made it outside in a few minutes and managed to flag down a cab because the least amount of exposure the better. 

When he arrived, he paid and tipped the cab driver well and then rushed inside. He ran straight into Nick. 

“I heard someone had a fun night,” Nick said as way of hello.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “As if you haven’t had nights like mine.”

Nick grinned and laughed and then led him towards the area that had been set aside for their stylists to do their hair, put some make up on them, and dress them. 

Blaine, Jeff, and Elliott were already there but it looked like only Elliott was ready to go and he wiggled his eyebrows at him. Kurt just groaned.

“Well, you look like you had a good night,” Blaine said when he dropped onto the chair next to him, “when you said you were going out, I didn’t think it meant for a one-night stand.”

Cassie who did their hair didn’t say anything as she went about brushing Kurt’s hair and Kurt was glad that at least a few hours ago he and Sebastian had managed to get into his shower for a quick clean up because it meant his hair was clean. 

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Kurt said, “things happen. You know how it is.”

Blaine hummed and got up to walk over to the rack of clothes that had been pulled out for them just in case and Kurt was for once glad that Wes had them do that every time even if usually he didn’t need anything aside from his own wardrobe. It was mostly for the benefit of Nick and Jeff who were always running late or just had no idea what fashion meant. 

Kurt let out a breath and then closed his eyes when hairspray was added to his hair to help keep the coif up. He was ready to go fifteen minutes later after changing into white skinny jeans, a button up, and a scarf that did a good job of hiding the hickey Sebastian had left on the left side of his neck. 

“You guys are giving me premature grey hair,” Wes said, “are you all ready at last?”

Santana came up behind him and Kurt narrowly avoided a slap on the ass from her.

“Through some miracle none of you were really late,” she said, “although some of us should schedule appointments to get it on for nights when work isn’t happening in the morning.”

Kurt felt her glare.

“Though I guess getting any for Hummel is always a bit of a surprise so we’ll let that go. Must have been something special.”

“Santana!” Wes hissed.

“That’s uncalled for, Santana,” Blaine said, “and rude.”

“And unprofessional,” Elliott added.

Kurt just shrugged it off. He had long given up on taking anything Santana said to heart. 

“Alright,” Wes said, “enough of that. Seriously, Santana, today has been a long enough morning.”

He turned back towards them. “I hope all of you read what David drafted for you but the prompter will be there. Just stick to that and it will be quick and painless.”

Kurt had managed to get a glimpse at the script that David had written for them but he hadn’t tried to memorize it or anything.

“But it’s just like a starting point, right,” Jeff said.

Wes shot him a glare.

“Just read the words on the screen,” David said.

Kurt tuned them out as they continued to coach them, Santana adding her two cents in every few minutes and then they were steered towards the couch where the video was going to be filmed.

\---

It’s been a long month for Pamela Lansbury fans. The band from NYC had radio silence in the last month since the departure of Rachel Berry for the Great White Way. It has left everyone wondering what the band’s next move might be. Today we got an answer. 

In a ten minute video posted to the band’s website and YouTube channel this afternoon, confirmation that Pamela Lansbury would truly continue on was made by way of announcing the band’s second Tour. [The video is below]

It seems that the five members of Pamela Lansbury have taken things in stride. They seemed happy and excited for the tour. 

“We’re very excited to do this tour,” Nick Duvall said, “it’s going to be a lot bigger than the last and I think a lot more fun for us too so we’re looking forward to get out there.”

Jeff Sterling added, “We’ve been working like crazy this past month to really put together something everyone will enjoy. And of course Blaine and Elliott have outdone themselves with a few new songs.”

“But let’s not give everything away,” Elliott Gilbert added in.

They are not trying to hide their new songs, though. Earlier in the week Jeff Sterling posted a picture of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson who looked cozy while they worked on new music. 

One thing that they did not address was their former member Rachel Berry and so whatever really happened with that will continue to be a mystery. However, the boys did not seem to be affected by it. They seemed to be sharing a good laugh and there were many moments of mischief throughout the video which is to be expected from these boys and practically a staple for any video featuring two or more of them. 

We are looking forward to the new music to come and everything to come out of these tours. 

Some of the tour dates are available on their website and tickets go on sale this Wednesday! (PL manager Wes Montgomery tweeted that more dates would be added so if there isn’t a show near you there still might be!) A pre-sale code will be available for American Express Card users on Tuesday. And, we hear that there will be meet and greet packages available as well.

So who’s looking forward to this? Who will be loitering ticketmaster to try and get tickets as soon as they go on sale? Please comment below and share your excitement.

\---

NiffKlainer: Did you guys see Niff sitting together in the video? Ugh, I’m dead. 

HummelAnderson: Why don’t I have an Amex?

Klaine5Eva: OMG. Guys, I bjkadlvnl kz, a tour! They’re going on tour! I can’t. I don’t even know ugh. 

HummelAnderson: I know! This is crazy. I HAVE to get tickets. There is no way I won’t go to this.

KurtandRach: It won’t be the same without Rachel. 

Klaine5Eva: okay, but is it just me or do they look happier without Rachel?

PLBerry: Um, no they don’t look “happier” 

PLBerry: I wonder if they’ll be going out of the U.S. on those unannounced tour dates.

NiffKlainer: I hope the M&G packages aren’t super expensive.

Klainefan: I’m still flailing about new songs. #Klaineduet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also like/reblog [this chapter](http://inawickedlittletown.tumblr.com/post/128145348827/pamela-lansbury-rockstarau-chapter-two) on tumblr.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like when I'm writing I always have a lot of things I want to say about the chapters and when it comes to posting them I blank on that stuff...
> 
> So, anyway, enjoy.

Nick dropped down into the stool next to Blaine, almost startling him. “Hey,” he said, “what’s up with you?”

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. “I miss having an excuse to stay in my apartment all the time.”

Nick grinned at him and nudged his shoulder. “You’re such a homebody.”

Blaine laughed. He wouldn’t deny it. He hadn’t always been someone that preferred to stay home than go out but certain factors had made him enjoy his time at home more and more. It meant being able to just be and not worry that someone might recognize him. The other boys didn’t seem to be as concerned about that as he was. 

While Nick ordered a drink, Blaine busied himself with his phone. There were a few texts. His brother wanted to know about the LA tour date, Jeff wanted to know if he’d left his laptop at Blaine’s apartment, Elliott sent him a picture of Wes fast asleep and with a mustache drawn on his face, and then there was one from Rachel and he hesitated before opening it.

“Rachel texted me,” Blaine said.

Nick who had just gotten his beer, set it down on the bar quickly. “What?”

“Yeah. What should I do? Should I open it?”

Nick nodded quickly. “Duh.”

He clicked it open and Nick read over his shoulder. 

Rachel: I just wanted to say that I am so happy you guys are going to go on with the tour. I thought maybe you wouldn’t be going through with it but I guess nothing can stop Wes from getting what he wants. I miss all of you guys and I wanted to say I’m sorry for how things ended but I needed to do this for myself. I hope that you can come see me in Jane Austen Sings when it opens in a few months and you’ll know why I had to do this.

“Well that wasn’t bad,” Nick said

Blaine nodded. “Well I don’t want to deal with her and you know why she texted me and not you or any of the others?”

“Because you’re the nice one,” Nick said, “the level headed one that won’t blow things out of proportion and probably because Kurt isn’t answering her.”

“Exactly,” Blaine said and took a sip of his drink.

They were at a hotel bar waiting for the last bit of press to do over the tour announcement. They were supposed to be up on the third floor in forty five minutes, and instead of trying to nap like some of the others were, he had headed for the bar to get a quick drink. He was only drinking a ginger ale and wasn’t sure if he should let Nick drink more than just the one beer. 

“So I was surprised about Kurt the other day,” Nick said, “with um the one night stand. He doesn’t usually do stuff like that.”

Blaine shrugged his shoulders and suddenly wished that he had ordered something a bit stronger. 

“He, um, he’s not usually caught,” Blaine said, “but it’s rare for him. He’s not like Elliott or you and Jeff. And I’m, you know—”

“In love with him,” Nick finished.

Blaine felt his face get warm and he shook his head quickly. “No,” he said, “that isn’t it. No.”

Nick laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Blaine, it’s me. We’ve been friends since you transferred to Dalton your sophomore year. When you met him you couldn’t stop talking about him for weeks and you didn’t even hang out that often. We all thought something would come of it but it never did.”

Blaine sighed. He had been stupid then and never realized that he liked Kurt as more than a friend even with their very limited exposure to each other. Then again, Kurt had never made a move either not that going to different schools and living two hours away from each other could have made any of that easy. Maybe it would have ruined their friendship.

“We were hardly even friends,” Blaine said, “I mean we texted and e-mailed and called each other sometimes but I can count the times I saw him in person with one hand. I mean, I came closer to getting with Sebastian than Kurt.”

Nick laughed and took a gulp of his beer. “Okay, fine, but when we got here to New York and you ran into him.”

“I was with Toby,” Blaine said.

Nick snorted. “He broke up with you because he got sick of hearing about Kurt and because you spent three weeks breaking dates with him to hang out with Kurt.”

“We were starting a band,” Blaine said, “or at least trying to.”

“Sure,” Nick said, “that’s all it was.”

Blaine hated talking about it. He hated how his world had literally changed the moment he met Kurt for the second time and how nothing had ever come of it except for Pamela Lansbury and it had been an excuse to keep spending time with him.

\---

Three Years Ago

\---

“It’s just a thought I keep having,” Kurt said, “you know I actually tried to join the glee club at NYADA but it was a little weird and Rachel wouldn’t join with me. You’d think glee club would be cool at a theater school but it wasn’t. There’s just so few opportunities to just sing and have fun, you know.”

They were sitting in Kurt, Rachel, and Santana’s apartment in Bushwick and it was the first time Blaine had been invited over and he found that he liked what Kurt and his friends had done with the place.

“I agree,” he said, “it’s different just singing in the shower to singing with other people with some sort of purpose. We could even do those weird open mic nights or whatever.”

Kurt laughed and clapped his hands, jumping to his feet. “Yes, that’s perfect. I know Rachel won’t let us hear the end of it if we don’t involve her and then the two of us. And we can find others and –”

Blaine watched him and couldn’t help but find Kurt adorable as he ran around the room and went to fetch a notebook.

The idea had come from Kurt a few weeks earlier, but it had been just an idea and Blaine had thought that he was joking but they had just kept bringing it up and Blaine could just tell that it couldn’t continue to be a joke anymore.

“Do you know anyone that might be interested?” Kurt asked, “if we’re thinking band we’ll need someone that plays some sort of instrument. I mean I can pull off the keyboard but I need lots of practice and do still play guitar? Times like these makes me wish Finn was in New York with us. He’s amazing on the drums.”

Blaine got up and grabbed Kurt by the arms. “Kurt,” he said, “calm down. Yes I still play the guitar but not as well as I would like. But remember Nick and Jeff? They used to be in this band with this guy named Elliott. The band broke up a while ago but I’m sure they’ll want in on this.”

“Oh,” Kurt said, “okay good. Will you ask them?”

“Of course,” Blaine said and then took him back to the couch, “now weren’t we supposed to have a movie marathon?”

Kurt nodded quickly. “Yes we were,” he said.

\---

Present Day

\---

Chairs had been set out for all of them in the hotel suite and the cameras and lights had all been set up for the first of the interviews. They were all going to be short ranging from five minutes to ten and as Kurt had learnt the last time he did a press junket they would be answering the same questions again and again. 

He was the first one there aside from the camera people, so he let hair and makeup get him ready and then watched as Elliott was put through the same. 

“I’m so glad Wes didn’t schedule too many interviewers,” Elliott said, “we’re only doing half a day in comparison to last time.”

“Well, I’m already tired and it hasn’t even begun.”

Elliott laughed and they both turned when Santana walked in with David. 

“Where’s Wes?” Kurt asked.

“Sick,” Santana said.

“We had to leave Brian from security with him so he would stay at home and not come with us,” David said.

Santana was pulled away and they watched her go. The one good thing about having two managers was the split of responsibility. Santana and Wes made a good team when it came to dealing with the record company and just about everything else that might come up for the band. 

“Anyway,” David said, “where are the others? They should be here by now.”

Blaine and Nick chose that moment to step inside, grinning with their arms around each other. 

“Now we’re waiting on one,” David said, “we’re always waiting on one of you.”

Jeff arrived a few minutes later and Kurt watched them all get fixed up while he and Elliott were getting their microphones put on by Santana who was constantly checking her phone and muttering to herself.

“Alright,” she said, “quick and easy guys. Just be charming and keep it loose and fun.”

She made Elliott sit in the middle chair with Kurt next to him on his left and they were left there to wait. Their first interviewer was from a website Kurt didn’t recognize. The girl was in her early twenties and pretty and clearly a fan and she stood by Santana for a while until David approached them and Kurt could tell that they were making sure she wouldn’t bring up Rachel. 

A part of him wanted to just address the whole thing already and get it out of the way but David seemed to be of the mind that ignoring it was better. Kurt thought that he only wanted to wait until Rachel said something first. 

Nick joined them a few minutes later, his phone in his hand.

“Twitter is going a bit nuts,” he said, “it looks like they’re preparing for the pre-sale tomorrow and there’s a few tweets about this.”

“They’ll be waiting for these to be posted, then,” Kurt said, “when are they going out? Hey, Santana, when are these interviews coming out?”

“Tonight,” Santana said, “we really should have done these the day we did the announcement video but this works well too. Hopefully they won’t have much to edit out.”

She left them with a quick glare. Kurt always thought it was a bit on the funny side that Santana was constantly telling them what they could and couldn’t do and expecting them to actually follow through. Had it been her in their shoes, he was sure that she would never have listened to anything anyone told her. 

“Come on, let’s give them something to really get excited about then,” Elliott said and he pulled out his phone.

The three of them pressed close together for the picture, making silly faces. 

“That’s good,” Elliott said.

“Post it, post it,” Nick said.

Jeff and Blaine joined them. Blaine sitting down next to Kurt and Jeff next to Nick. 

“You guys ready?” David asked, “we can get started.”

The interviewer sat down and the cameras began rolling and she smiled at the camera before looking at them.

“I’m here today with Pamela Lansbury who just announced their new tour a few days ago. So, guys, how excited are you for this tour?”

“We’re pretty excited,” Kurt said, “it’s been over a year since our first tour so it’s something we’ve wanted to do. I mean, aside from a few gigs here or there we didn’t really do any touring for our second album. So, yeah, we’re looking forward to it.”

He smiled and looked towards the rest of the band.

“It’s going to be a lot of fun,” Nick said, “and it’s all for the fans really. I’ll have to brave being in a bus with these four for months at a time, and that just isn’t as much fun as one might think.”

“So, I have to ask,” she said, “how have guys been really since you lost Rachel Berry to Broadway?”

Kurt clenched his hands and he waited for one of the others to answer. He didn’t know what he would say if he had to answer. 

“We’ve been doing alright,” Blaine said quickly.

Elliott continued for her, “it’s hard of course to lose a member of our band but we’re moving forward.”

She seemed to get that they didn’t want to talk about it at least, and Kurt could tell that she was apologetic.

“Alright,” the interviewer said, “moving on, then, so what we can expect for the tour? Any new music?”

“Yes!” Blaine said.

“He and Elliott have been working on a few new songs,” Jeff said.

“We’ve all been contributing,” Nick said, “what’s been great about this upcoming album is that we’re not just letting Blaine and Elliott tinker away at the music.”

“So, it’s going to be a few new songs and some from the second album and a few from the first. We haven’t exactly settled on a setlist yet.”

They were offered water bottles between interviews and so it went on. Most of the questions were the same. 

Were they excited to do a tour?  
Had they considered a collaboration with someone else? Perhaps Mercedes Jones?  
What were the new songs like?  
Without Rachel, will the tour feel different?

Then came the last interview which David called the fun one. 

They were taking a quick break because Nick had to go to the bathroom and because they had all been getting a bit bored which meant that they were getting careless. It had started with Jeff pulling at Nick’s hair until they were having a bit of a slap fight that they tried to keep from the camera.

Kurt had even felt the need to whisper to Blaine whenever he found something amusing.

The fun interview turned out to be a quiz about their own music. Someone had picked out random lyrics from their songs and they had to name the song. A few times the lyrics turned out to not even be their own.

“How do you not know this,” Kurt whispered to Blaine, “you wrote most of these.”

Blaine laughed. “Not all, and I’ve written a lot. Don’t you sing most of these?”

Kurt shoved his shoulder and joined in his laughter. By the time that it came to an end, it didn’t matter who won and they were all laughing. 

“Okay,” their interviewer who this time was a good looking guy with a pony tail said, “so tickets for the new tour go on sale on Wednesday morning and there are multiple pre-sales going on tomorrow. Thank you Pamela Lansbury for indulging me and good luck on tour.”

They all smiled and waved at the camera and Jeff wrapped his arms around Elliott from behind right before the cameras were stopped.

\---

@Starchild: Getting ready to do some press with @KurtEHummel and @NickDuvall #PLtour [image link]

@NickDuvall: @Starchild and @KurtEHummel and I are waiting on @BlaineAndeson and @JeffSterling.

\---

A Week Later

\---

Wes swallowed the medicine his doctor had prescribed, washing it down with half a water bottle. He was sitting behind his desk, cursing that Santana had decided it was the perfect week for her to take vacation time and go visit her parents. Wes was under the impression that she had also scheduled interviews on the same week on purpose.

His assistant knocked on the door and opened it a few seconds later. “First one is here,” she said.

It was a short man with a full beard and he extended his clammy hand out to Wes who shook it quickly and motioned for him to sit down. It took Wes just a few minutes to know he wasn’t good enough for the job. He needed someone that could both wrangle the band together and onto stage and also manage everything that he couldn’t and more. 

Their last tour manager had been a gruff woman named Sharon Beiste but she was already on another tour in Europe and so he was stuck with the interviews. 

Five people in, he wanted to just send everyone home and reschedule for when Santana was around so she could keep him sane or at least be so tactless that people just got up and left on the own.

While waiting for the next one to walk in, he texted with David.

Wes: remind me to take my week off at a very inconvenient time for Santana.

David: interviews not going well, I take it?

Wes: yes. Just four more to go. No prospects so far.

The door opened again, and Wes almost laughed when he saw the person that walked in. 

Wes: You’ll never guess who just walked in – I think if he’s up for it, I’ve found our new tour manager. 

David: Who is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also reblog/like [this chapter](http://inawickedlittletown.tumblr.com/post/128860371777/pamela-lansbury-rockstarau-chapter-three%22%22) on tumblr.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this one...a few notes at the bottom...also the reveal on who Wes hired will be in the next chapter not that it isn't obvious who it is or anything. (I made a decision, clearly).

The next few weeks were filled up with meetings, rehearsals, demo recordings, a few more interviews mostly on the phone, and a lot of work on the tour that included really finalizing the set-list and figuring out how the dynamics on stage would need to change now that Rachel was gone. Kurt was exhausted and he could tell that the rest of the guys were as well. They were finally getting a week to rest up and get ready to head out on tour so naturally on the first night without having obligations the next morning they all went out to Callbacks.

Kurt hadn’t been back there since his fight with Rachel, but when Jeff and Elliott suggested going there, he didn’t put up much of a fight. 

“Are you alright?” Blaine asked.

“Just dandy,” Kurt said and nudged his side, “the last month has been exhausting.”

“But we start touring in a week. A new kind of exhaustion,” Nick added, throwing his arms around both of them and squishing himself between them.

Kurt was excited to start the tour. He had missed being on a stage and while it had never been in his plans to do it while in a band, he couldn’t deny the thrill that it brought him each and every time. 

They arrived at Callbacks, walking in one after the other. For a few moments they went unnoticed, but eventually someone did and they whispered excitedly but no one came up to them while they found a table. It was the one thing that Kurt liked about Callbacks. It was a relaxed atmosphere full of mostly theater students that were happy to have them there but didn’t make it difficult for them to have privacy or a good time.

Nick and Jeff went to get all of them drinks and they settled at a table. 

“I missed this place,” Elliott said, “we had our first band meeting here which I still think is crazy.”

Kurt grinned at him. “Want to sing something?”

Up at the small stage was a young slip of a girl that reminded Kurt a little bit of Rachel except that she didn’t have Rachel’s voice and she wasn’t taking the whole thing too seriously like Rachel would have. 

“I’ll go sign us up,” Elliott said, “just me and you?”

Kurt nodded. “Yeah. You pick something.”

Elliott got off his stool and ran towards the sign up sheet, stopping to talk to a few fans on the way and taking the time to take a few pictures as well.

“Elliott planning on singing?” Blaine asked.

“With me,” Kurt said, “no idea what.”

Nick and Jeff returned with their drinks and passed them out to them. “Did you guys hear,” Nick said, “Jeff was just telling me about Wes finally hiring a tour manager today.”

“No,” Blaine said, “I’m impressed he cut it so close.”

“What cut so close?” Elliott asked as he retook his seat and grabbed the beer they had brought over for him.

“Oh, Wes hired a tour manager finally,” Jeff said.

Elliott finished taking a gulp and nodded. “Yeah. David told me they had to do a few background checks and stuff and the guy they wanted needed some convincing. Don’t know why. So they probably just finally got him to sign a contract. It’s too bad they couldn’t get Beiste to come back. She was awesome.”

“Agreed,” Blaine said.

Kurt couldn’t help but agree. He hadn’t liked her at first because she was a bit odd and on the gruff side but aside from sometimes saying really strange things that didn’t make much sense, she had been really good about getting them on stage when they needed to be and keeping track of them and the rest of the crew so that everything went well. 

“Well he must be good if they wanted him that badly,” he said, “we’ll see soon enough.”

“Oh,” Blaine said, “I wanted to tell you earlier and forgot. The duet is approved for the next album. I think they really liked that it wasn’t our usual sound.”

Blaine and Elliott with help from the rest of the band and the occasional song writer from the label had finished almost all of the songs for their next album but that didn’t meant that the label was always happy with the songs they produced and Blaine had been particularly fearful for the duet he had written for him and Kurt. 

Jeff and Nick gave a loud cheer, clinking their glasses. Kurt just grinned at him and Elliott high fived him. 

“Does that mean we can officially put it on the set list?”

“Maybe. We’ll have to ask Wes what he thinks,” Blaine said. 

“And we’ll need to get some practice in on it. I mean, we have the show pretty much ready,” Kurt said.

When it was time for Elliott and Kurt to sing, Kurt downed the rest of his drink and followed him to the stage. 

“What are we singing?”

“I Believe In A Thing Called Love,” Elliott said.

Kurt laughed and walked up to the stage, going to stand by one of the microphones. Elliott joined him, grabbing the second microphone off the stand. The screen was placed between them, and the music started. Before he started singing, he saw a few people pull out their phones, pointing them at them. He just grinned wider and winked before he started to sing.

When they got off the stage it was to cheers, but they were left alone as they headed to the bar for more drinks and then back to their table. 

Kurt had missed nights when he could hang out with his best friends and just have a good time without thinking about the numerous responsibilities or commitments they had. 

Blaine got up to sing some time after them and Nick and Elliott took to the stage as well later in the night. 

They left sometime after two, a little drunk but mostly just buzzed and happy. The car that was waiting for them outside took them back to Kurt’s apartment only because it was closest and because Kurt had enough room for all of them to crash. 

“I call the guest bedroom,” Elliott said as soon as they got there.

“Pull out it is,” Jeff said and it was unspoken that Nick would share with him and Blaine with Kurt. 

“Just none of you wake me earlier than necessary,” Kurt told them as he headed into the bathroom. 

When he got back, Blaine had changed into a pair of Kurt’s pajamas even though somewhere in the house he probably had his own pair. Kurt didn’t mind and watched him go to the bathroom while he changed out of his clothes as well and then climbed into his bed. 

Sleeping with other people near him, at least when it came to anyone in the band, had become as natural as anything else. There were no boundaries between any of them and sure enough right after Blaine re-joined him he actually heard his shower turn on. It was the result of touring and spending way too much time together in hotels and tour buses and green rooms. 

Blaine turned off his light before climbing into the bed with him. It was king sized which meant plenty of room. One more band member could have joined them and it wouldn’t have felt cramped. 

“Any plans for tomorrow?” Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. “Relaxing I think. Although, I was thinking to go back to Ohio for a couple of days to visit my dad, so maybe I’ll do that.”

“It’s so weird,” Blaine said in a whisper, “you can just decide on a whim to visit family for a day or two just cause and be back like you didn’t even leave.”

“Just one of the perks I love,” Kurt said.

“I’m so happy the duet is going to be on the album,” Blaine said.

“Are you ever going to title it?”

His eyes had adjusted to the dark and he liked how the slivers of light that made it in from outside hit Blaine.

“Maybe just The Duet,” Blaine said with a grin.

“No, that’s too…I don’t know…”

“Yeah…”

\---

It looks like Pamela Lansbury had a fun night last night at Callbacks. All five members (formerly six) of PL showed up at Callbacks last night for some laughs, drinks, and some songs. A few of the videos can be viewed below and while we’re sorry to report that there was neither a Klaine duet nor a Niff duet we did get a Kelliott one that we only wish to have seen live. 

The two sang “I Believe In A Thing Called Love” and they sounded fantastic as you can see for yourself in the videos that a few fans who were present posted to Twitter and Tumblr. It makes you wonder why Elliott who writes a lot of the PL songs is not as heavily featured on the songs as Kurt or Blaine or Rachel. 

Of course now that Rachel is no longer a part of the band, we can only hope that Elliott, Nick, and Jeff can shine on more vocals. 

Fans who were there last night said that all five members of PL were friendly and having a fun time and while they weren’t there for the attention of fans they did not send anyone that approached them away. 

Pamela Lansbury is preparing to go on tour in a week kicking off at Roseland Ballroom. This particular show is sold out and will be the most intimate of the tour’s shows being a much smaller venue but one with a lot of meaning to the band who first performed at Roseland right after signing with their label. 

So did you manage to get tickets for Roseland or another date? How excited are you for PL to tour again? Please comment below and like this page for a chance to win a pair of tickets. 

\---

HummelAnderson: OMG, I missed them by one night! So unfair. 

Klaine5eva: It’s always so nice to see that they’re still such good friends. Also can Elliott sing more? #need like I need air

PLBerry: Living out in Narnia makes hearing about Roseland so difficult. Ugh. 

NiffKlainer: Regretting buying tickets for the NJ show instead of the NYC one now. 

Starchildismine: Elliott’s voice could cure cancer. 

Klaine5eva: petition for Elliott to sing all the things…I’m crossing my fingers he gets some of the Rachel parts from their songs. 

\---

“Brilliant,” Jesse said, clapping his hands and moving towards the middle of the stage, “seriously, Rach, you’re doing great.”

Rachel smiled. “I am,” she said, “I love this. It’s where I’m meant to be.”

She let Jesse hug her and then watched him while he spoke to the other actors before she headed to get a drink of water. When she returned Jesse was still talking to a few of them, but he smiled in her direction. 

Being on a stage on Broadway was miles different from being at a rock/pop show stage and Rachel was finding that the differences suited her. After all, this had always been her dream. The band had been nothing but an indulgence for Kurt. A favor when he needed someone to go along with his ideas. Rachel was still a bit surprised that it had taken off. She had never expected it to. 

The band had been fun for a while, and Rachel had definitely enjoyed all the attention it brought her, but there had been bad parts of it too. Mostly the fact that she didn’t really enjoy those months they spent touring – always staying in the bus or in hotel rooms – and never really resting properly. Then, there was also the label and how they wanted to make them into some sort of brand that just didn’t work for Rachel. 

Leaving had been some time coming, especially after Jesse told her about the role in Jane Austen Sings. It had been the last nail in the coffin to hear about a role she could have. 

The first issue had started with Kurt and how he refused to even talk about his feelings for Blaine. Ignoring them because the band was too important. She tried not to think about that fight too often. 

“Rachel, a couple of reporters are going to stop by in an hour or so just for a quick featurette on the musical. Just a heads up,” one of the assistants told her quickly.

“Oh,” Rachel said.

“Sorry for the short notice. We didn’t know until just a few minutes ago they decided on tonight.”

Jesse was getting everyone back on their spots for the number and he approached her last. “Ready?” 

She nodded. “Um, we’re having a featurette?”

“Yes,” Jesse said, “something small for ABC news, promotional stuff about previews next month because tickets are going to be on sale soon.”

Rachel didn’t try to show that it bothered her how he hadn’t bothered to mention it to her even though they were sharing the same bed and spending all their time together at work. 

She settled back into the role without too much trouble and Jesse had them start. 

An hour later she was sweating a little from dancing around the stage when she noticed the cameras with the ABC news logo and the reporter that was standing with Jesse asking him a few questions.

They finished the scene and came to a stop at which point Jesse and the reporter approached. 

“People really are excited about this play, aren’t they?” Jake who was playing her love interest, Tom, muttered.

Rachel nodded. 

“It’s Jane Austen,” Julia another one of the actors who was actually playing Elizabeth Bennet said, “of course they’re interested. Who doesn’t love Austen.”

“Hi,” the reporter said, “I’m Ann and we’re just going to ask each of you a few questions. Nothing invasive just about the show mostly. We can start with you if you don’t mind,” she said pointing at Rachel.

Rachel nodded. “Sure.”

They stepped aside and Ann moved to stand next to her while the camera pointed at them. Rachel had been filmed for interviews so often when she was back in Pamela Lansbury that it almost came as second nature. It was still weird to not have the comforting presence of Kurt or Blaine or any of the other boys there with her. She tried to not let it bother her. 

“I’ve been lucky enough to get an invite into the Al Hirshfield theater where Jane Austen Sings will open it’s doors in just a month for previews. Now we don’t know much about this musical aside from that it’s a musical, it’s about Jane Austen, and that it stars pop-star Rachel Berry as Jane Austen herself. And here she is. So, Rachel, how do you feel about stepping into Jane Austen’s shoes. The last time she was portrayed it was on screen and that was by Anne Hathaway?” 

Rachel smiled at the camera. “Oh, it’s just been a lot of fun. I’m learning a lot that I didn’t know about her. You know, for all the amazing love stories she’s written Jane never married or had children of her own. She never found her true love. That is truly a tragedy.”

“That’s right,” Ann said, “but this will have a love story of course.”

“Yes,” Rachel said, “but it’s also about her characters – I mean, I’m literally going to be interacting with characters like Lizzie Bennett and Emma Woodhouse so it’s not really a biography or anything. Some artistic liberty has been taken.”

Ann nodded. “Alright, that sounds good. I’m very excited for when we’ll finally get a chance to see it. So, you left your band Pamela Lansbury to pursue this role and Broadway in general. Any regrets there? How different is Broadway to that?”

Rachel tried to keep her smile from fading. With the boys it had been so easy to answer difficult questions because they all tried to answer some part of it. Elliott had always been good at steering conversation in a different direction and Jeff had always just been silly enough to make the interviewer move on. She had no luck.

“Um, it’s different,” she said, “but Broadway was always my dream. Kurt and I when we came out to New York, our goal was Broadway. I don’t know how he feels about that anymore, but that’s not something that ever changed for me. The fame from the band was only a good stepping stone to this and to this role and I’m very happy to be here. Of course it’s different, but it’s what I’ve always wanted.”

“Alright,” Ann said, “well, Rachel, I wish you all the best luck on this show and thank you for talking to us.” 

Rachel nodded, shook Ann’s hand and smiled at the camera one last time.

Ann moved on to talk to Jake, so Rachel wandered over to Jesse and Julia and they watched as Jake made Ann laugh. Rachel couldn’t help but think about the band. There was so much that still left up in the air with them. Kurt had been so angry and Blaine had taken his side at once even though he was the logical one and should have understood. Jeff and Nick were clearly mad if she were to go by what they’d said about her right after it all went down. Elliott was always a bit on the quieter side when it came down to it, but she couldn’t be sure that he was any happier with her even months later.

The few texts Rachel had managed to sent to Blaine had been unanswered after all. 

She let out a sigh. 

\---

ABC news visited the Al Hirshfield Theater to bring us a small preview into what Jane Austen Sings will be like when it opens for previews next month. This play has been highly anticipated for over a year even since rumors of a table read with Laura Osnes reading for the titular role of Jane Austen, were thrown about. Of course, while we all hoped Ms. Osnes would grace us with her amazing voice in this musical, it is Rachel Berry of the band Pamela Lansbury that took the role. 

Everyone was shocked when the news broke that the singer was leaving Pamela Lansbury which has only been gaining momentum since Berry’s departure with a long list of sold out shows on the tour that the remaining band members announced mere weeks after Berry’s departure. 

None of the other band members have wanted to comment on the split except for questions asked during press for their tour. Blaine Anderson said:

“We’re doing alright” 

Elliott Gilbert added:

“It’s hard of course to lose a member of our band but we’re moving forward.”

They clearly haven’t wanted to talk about the topic. However, while interviewing Rachel about Jane Austen Sings, Rachel Berry had to say: 

“Broadway was always my dream. Kurt and I when we came out to New York, our goal was Broadway. I don’t know how he feels about that anymore, but that’s not something that ever changed for me. The fame from the band was only a good stepping stone to this and to this role and I’m very happy to be here. Of course it’s different, but it’s what I’ve always wanted.”

Some fans were upset with what Ms. Berry had to say about Pamela Lansbury being nothing more than a stepping stone to her real dreams but others are happy to see her accomplish what she so clearly wants. So will Broadway be everything that Rachel ever wanted it to be? We hope so and we wish her the best. She certainly seems happy. In the meanwhile this hasn’t stopped Pamela Lansbury whose first show is tomorrow night. 

\---

KurtandRach: They both wanted to be on Broadway #my babies

AndersonHummel: That’s so disrespectful to the band that gave her the fame to be able to take on a leading role on Broadway like this.

Klaine5eva: So anything for fame then, eh, Rachel? 

KurtandRach: you guys are just reading into this too much. She’s not saying that Pamela Lansbury meant nothing to her. Her dream was always Broadway.

HummelAnderson: Suddenly glad Rachel isn’t in PL anymore #good riddance

NiffKlainer: It’s like the boys are probably still missing her and she’s just so happy to not be a part of the thing that made her famous. Just remember where the quotes from Elliott and Blaine came from. The boys didn’t look happy when they were asked about it. 

Klainefan: guys, let’s just focus on the positive. Their first show is tomorrow. New pictures!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I feel like a few things need to be said:
> 
> Sebastian: So I want to make it clear just so no one worries about it...Sebastian will be a minor character in this fic...maybe not so minor, I haven't exactly decided yet, but he certainly will not be getting together with either Kurt or Blaine outside of that one-night stand he had with Kurt. I tend to stay away from love triangles and this fic will hopefully not feature that. So no worries there...however he is still Sebastian so he will obviously be causing mischief. 
> 
> Jane Austen Sings: I am a huge and when I say huge, I mean it, Austen fan. My favorite book of all time is Emma. Now obviously the play comes from glee canon but we don't know what the play is actually about...there have been a few plays of the books and such but I don't think any musicals? So the plot for that which is sort of mentioned in this chapter is all stuff I came up for on my own. 
> 
> On another note: I've been mainly focusing on the band and the fans and the tour so far in this fic but not to worry the Klaine and Niff is coming...there's just a lot of elements that need to be put into place as far as back story goes and a few other things.
> 
> Hope you liked it and the next chapter should be up soon hopefully. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also you can like/reblog [this chapter](http://inawickedlittletown.tumblr.com/post/129161797227/pamela-lansbury-rockstarau-chapter-four) on tumblr


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so remember how in my first author's note I mentioned that this was partially inspired by the show Nashville? Well there are a few reasons for that...so note about that at the bottom. Also while writing this chapter I spent a lot of time doing research on record label contracts and one direction? (research leads to a very big void...I once learned way too much about panda bears while researching Leonardo Da Vinci)...Anyway there's a bit of a long rambly note about stuff down there. If you don't want to know about "Masters" and record label contracts be sure to skip the first note. 
> 
> And something I forgot to add for the last chapter:
> 
> Roseland Ballroom which has been mentioned last chapter and this chapter and next chapter does indeed exist. If any of you are from the New York area and fans of Darren Criss outside of glee, you would know it as the place he performed for the NY date of the Listen Up tour (I was actually there somewhere along the third row). Roseland has actually been shut down since then due to reasons. It was an absolutely lovely place and I was lucky enough to see Darren and a few other people there. I wanted to use it or Irving Plaza (Darren played a show there on a day off the Glee Tour after season 2...consequently some warblers were there including Curt Mega (Nick) and Riker Lynch (Jeff) and I think I still have a video of when they performed Teenage Dream together that night) just as a reference to Darren and the NYC music scene outside of Madison Square Garden and Met Life Stadium (which is actually in NJ) - and just the fact that Pamela Lansbury is not going to be playing Taylor Swift size concerts.

Kurt leaned his head on Blaine’s shoulder, peering over at where Jeff and Nick had fallen asleep in what looked like uncomfortable positions on Wes’ couch. It was too early to be up, but they had all been dragged out of bed and over to Wes’ apartment for what would be the longest day ever. Kurt had wanted to at least sleep in on the first day of the concert but that just wasn’t going to happen. He yawned.

“Don’t,” Blaine muttered, “those are contagious.”

Kurt yawned again.

“Stop,” Blaine muttered and Kurt could practically see the smile on his lips.

“If I were in any kind of state to be awake I would post pictures of them on the internet,” Elliott muttered from the floor where he had deposited himself upon walking in, “where the hell is Wes?”

Blaine shifted, leaning back on the couch and Kurt followed, still leaning against him. He moved into a better position and closed his eyes. Maybe if Jeff and Nick were allowed to nap he would be too.

“If we have bags under our eyes tonight we can all blame Wes,” he whispered to Blaine, “we can tell everyone on stage.”

“Sure,” Blaine said through his own yawn. 

“Not kidding, B,” Kurt said, “we’ll tell the fans.”

“Tell the fans what?” Wes asked.

He was freshly showered, already in a suit, and holding a stack of paper. Kurt settled a glare on him. 

“You guys are welcome to my coffee, you know,” Wes said, “and tell the fans what?” 

“Sent your assistant to get Starbucks,” Blaine said, “your coffee is crap.”

“Seconded,” Elliott added.

Wes rolled his eyes and sat down in the armchair. “Guys, I’m sorry for the wake up, but the label called me this morning at five and almost demanded a meeting with all of you. I told him it was impossible to do with the tour starting today so instead they faxed me and told me to talk to you. Has anyone seen Santana?”

“Nope,” Kurt muttered.

Wes rolled his eyes. “Figures. So, anyway, there’s just a few things I have to go through with all of you. Someone wake tweedle dee and tweedle dum over there.”

Kurt grabbed a cushion and threw it in their direction, but it landed about halfway there. 

“Oh, come on,” Wes said, “were you guys up late or something. I told all of you to get a good night’s rest. I swear, Santana is right when she says you need someone to take care of you.”

Wes walked over and shook Jeff and Nick who woke up and almost fell off the couch they were both on. 

“Too early,” Jeff whispered, his voice heavy with sleep. 

“What is this even about?” Elliott asked.

Wes sighed. “Alright,” he said, “so I expected something like this to come up when we were having meetings about the tour and new album but nothing ever did. You guys know that I have your best interest so I wasn’t about to bring it up myself but it seems that something Rachel said in an interview was brought to the label’s attention.”

“Oh,” Blaine said, “what did she say?”

“Something about her dream always being Broadway,” Wes said, “I think she meant to praise the band as the platform that allowed her the success she foresees for herself in that Austen musical, it came off like she didn’t care how she got the fame as long as she got it which isn’t too far from the truth really. But anyway, she also mentioned Kurt’s aspirations for Broadway. It’s made them a little bit worried.”

Kurt groaned. Everything went back to Rachel. So what if he had once wanted to be on Broadway? Really what he’d wanted was to be a performer and he was doing that. He loved Pamela Lansbury and everything that it had become. 

“So, what does that mean then, what do they want from us?”

Before Wes could answer his door opened and his assistant walked in holding a cardboard box on which she balanced all of their coffee and the rest of their breakfast orders. 

“Whit, you’re the best,” Jeff said.

“Yeah yeah,” she said with a small smile and started passing out their coffee and food.

“No, you are fantastic. Wes, Whitney deserves a raise,” Nick added.

“I agree,” Blaine said once he’d taken a sip of his coffee. 

Wes cleared his throat. “As I was saying,” he said, “they want you to sign your contracts early. We have something like four months until the two year agreement is up. Rachel chose to leave at a perfect time. The tour hadn’t been announced, the new album hadn’t been worked on. We had six months left of the contract. Her breech wasn’t a big deal and they let it go ultimately but they just want to make sure none of the rest of you decide to leave.”

“Me, you mean,” Kurt said.

Kurt let out a sigh. No one had prepared him for what it really meant to get a recording contract or for that matter what it meant to be in the music industry.

Wes nodded. “Yes. So, they want all of you to sign the new five year contract we would have looked at in a few months, early.”

Kurt didn’t know what to think. He knew that all five of them were planning on signing the contract again in a few months, but it felt different to have the label put pressure on them to do so. Five years also felt like a lot. The first contract they signed had been for a year and it had stated that they needed to get out at least one album in that time. When the end of that year came, they were signed for two more years with the label’s expectation of two more albums and a tour. 

“They can’t force you,” Wes said, “but they told me to bring it up to you at once. Really they’re just scared. The band is doing very well and there is a growing fan base so of course they’re scared that something may happen and that you guys will break apart or just disband. They just want your word that you are committed to the label and to the band.”

“And to be able to sue us if we pull a Rachel,” Elliott muttered, “they’re trying to make sure they don’t lose on profits.”

“Five years,” Nick said, “is a long time.”

Kurt nodded slowly. “Was it always going to be five? I thought it was going to be just another two to make a full five years with another contract at that time.”

“Even if it were just two more years that wouldn’t really change much,” Blaine said, “I mean we’re signed to them and they have control of our music – they own the masters to any song we’ve recorded including the ones that didn’t even end up in the last two albums. They basically have the copyrights so unless we decide to break up the band and go our separate ways there isn’t a reason to not stay with the label. Not signing is an option but it would be a hassle if the band is what we want to keep doing. Right, Wes?”

Wes nodded. “Essentially, yes,” he said, “they expect an answer before we leave New York in two days. I have copies of the contracts for all of you to read over. They haven’t changed much from the ones from before but I did have the lawyers mark the places where things were added or taken out.”

Kurt took the copy of the contract in both hands. It was just as big as the old one and Kurt knew that he probably wouldn’t understand half of what it said but he trusted Wes and he knew that if there was anything in there to worry them he would have brought it up already. Kurt’s only problem was that deep down he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to continue with the band for five more years. He didn’t know how the rest of them felt exactly but at least one of them had to be having a few doubts.

“I guess we’ll talk about it later and we’ll let you know when we’ve figured out what we want,” Elliott said.

Wes nodded. “That’s perfect.”

\---

“What do you think?” Nick asked. 

He and Jeff were sitting in the green room which brought back lots of memories about their first time playing at Roseland.

“About?”

“The contract,” Nick said, “I mean, do you want to keep doing this for five more years? It’s madness and it’s fun and crazy but we didn’t exactly go to one of the best prep schools in the country, or go to NYU only to become famous rock/pop stars.” 

Jeff who was in the middle of eating lunch finished chewing before he answered. “We had no idea what we wanted to do, though. I mean, I jumped from major to major and you were doing business because you thought you had to. This band changed everything for us but for the better. Who wouldn’t want this?”

Nick nodded slowly. It was hard when put like that and the thing was: Jeff was right. Back when Blaine had approached them about the band – after Kurt made it clear he really was serious about it – they had gone ahead with it because it seemed fun. He and Jeff had been in a band before with Elliott which had mostly come out of a few parties and just getting grouped together. It hadn’t lasted. They hadn’t been heartbroken about it. 

“I mean,” Jeff said, “this doesn’t happen for everyone. So why should we throw everything away when we don’t know what we’d end up doing. I don’t know why this is even a problem really.”

Maybe it was because of Rachel. Nick didn’t know, because he loved the band. He loved everything that Pamela Lansbury was, and yet he couldn’t help but wonder if there was something else that he might want more.

“Hey, you guys ready?” Elliott asked, “all the crew coming with us is all here and Wes is calling a quick meeting. Blaine and Kurt are already out there.”

“Oh, sure,” Nick said and he and Jeff followed him out to the stage.

No one ever really considered what it took to put on a concert tour and the number of people that were actually involved in all the work. From the people that worked at each venue to the organizers that dealt with their meet and greets and all of their equipment and instruments and even down to making sure their stages all shared the same themes despite the different venues. Then of course was their security, the drivers, and all the assistants that would be running around fetching them anything they needed and helping in any other capacity. Supervising all of them was their tour manager and they had yet to meet the new guy. Everyone else were all familiar faces. 

“No way,” Jeff said and Nick came to a stop behind him, eyes wide. Elliott didn’t seem to have noticed they stopped because he continued on towards Cassie, their stylist.

“What the hell is Sebastian Smythe doing here?” Nick said.

“Better just be visiting or something,” Jeff whispered back.

They stepped further into the stage, and Nick snapped out of staring at Sebastian when one of the crew greeted him and then he started saying hello to everyone around him until they were standing by Kurt and Blaine. Kurt seemed to only be able to glare at Sebastian and Blaine looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him whole. 

“What happened?” Nick asked.

“Wes hired Sebastian as our tour manager,” Blaine muttered.

Nick who had been hoping otherwise couldn’t believe his luck. 

“And Kurt who has never met Sebastian before is glaring at him, why?” Jeff asked.

Blaine let out a sigh. “Well, that may have something to do with the fact that the first thing Sebastian did when he saw me was hit on me and then imply that Kurt was a girl. Same old Sebastian.”

“And where is Wes?” Nick asked.

“Who knows,” Blaine said, “but this tour is starting off well.”

Nick sighed and then he moved around Blaine to stand next to Kurt. “Hey, are you alright?” he asked.

Kurt grunted and continued to stare at Sebastian sullenly and Nick had to wonder if it was more than what Blaine said.

Wes appeared suddenly and Kurt was on him at once and Nick winced because this was not going to end well. He wished that Wes had given them even a bit of a hint as to who he had hired. 

“I want him fired,” Kurt said, “at once. Actually, considering that we the band pay you, technically I employ him as well. So fire him. Now.”

“What? Kurt, what are you talking about?” 

“Sebastian!” Kurt snapped, “he can’t be our tour manager. I think everyone else agrees with me as well. So, fire him.”

Nick nodded quickly. “Yes,” he said, “definitely.” 

He remembered suddenly that Wes hadn’t actually been there for the year when Sebastian basically tried to take over The Warblers and made a mess of things. It had been he, Blaine, and Jeff on the council and then Sebastian had swept in and the dean appointed him their captain or something. That year they didn’t even place in Sectionals because of all the in-arguing all due to Sebastian and how quick he was to not only cause disagreements but just get in the way when things were finally getting together. 

Wes looked startled especially after Jeff added his agreement and Blaine nodded along with them too though a bit more cautiously. Only Elliott, shrugged his shoulders with no real opinion. 

“He signed a contract. I mean, it’s the first day of this tour and we can’t just find someone in such short notice. I’m sorry, but at least for time being he’s going to have to stay. There’s no one else.”

“Well there has to be,” Kurt said, “plenty of people are out there looking for jobs perfectly capable of doing this one.” 

Nick looked towards Blaine, wondering if Blaine had left something out earlier but he looked as confused as Nick felt. 

“I’m sorry, Kurt,” Wes said, “and we really should speak about this privately.”

Kurt, cheeks a little pink sighed and nodded before he walked off. Wes let out a frustrated sigh. “Could someone just go check on him or something?”

Elliott volunteered and they watched him walk after him.

\---

Elliott found Kurt in the green room, phone pressed to his ear. 

 

“No, this isn’t because of Blaine. Stop saying that, San, this is about how I was an idiot a few weeks back and that this guy is an asshole. None of us are happy he’s the tour manager. How do you think this is going to go down?”

Elliott coughed and dropped to the seat next to Kurt who glanced at him and mouthed “Santana.” Then, he put it on speaker. 

“We should have met him last week,” Kurt said, “the fact that Wes waited this long to introduce us when he’s the one that will be in basic charge of everything is ridiculous. Please, Santana, you’re just as much in control as Wes is. Couldn’t you find someone else? So many people applied.”

Santana sighed on the line. “It’s not just that, Hummel, there’s background checks and contracts and frankly we don’t have the time.”

“You or Wes could do it, then,” Elliott said and then added, “hi, Santana.”

“Hey, El,” Santana said, “and no. This tour was supposed to be my down time. At least the first month and I’m not giving that up because Kurt wants to be a baby and not spend any time with his one night stand.”

Elliott gasped. “Oh,” he said and glanced at Kurt whose cheeks had reddened. 

“Yeah,” Kurt said and then, “how fast can someone else be hired then?”

“A few weeks,” Santana said, “but Smythe’s already put in the work. Look, I get it, it’ll be awkward and you don’t like the guy but Wes vouched for him and so did David. Not to mention that he has a pretty good resume. I took a glance at it when we made it official so unless he majorly screws up and messes up this tour there is no real reason to fire him. I’m sorry, Kurt. You didn’t really like Beiste when we hired her either or for that matter the tour stylist.” 

Kurt groaned and muttered, “didn’t sleep with either of them,” and then louder, “what if I throw a Rachel style diva fit and refuse to perform?”

Elliott rolled his eyes. Kurt would never do that. Santana probably knew it as well because she laughed. 

“That will only hurt the fans,” she said, “just man up.”

She hung up and Kurt slumped back on the couch. “You can’t tell the others,” he said, “about the whole one night stand thing.” 

“Sure,” Elliott said, “want to talk about it?”

Kurt shrugged his shoulders and he closed his eyes clearly still frustrated and Elliott knew it wasn’t fair. Kurt didn’t deserve to have someone he clearly didn’t like hanging around while he was trying to work. 

“We met at the HK Lounge that night I went out on my own,” Kurt said, “I wasn’t planning on doing more than getting a few drinks and maybe dance a little but then he was there and he was so damn charming. And you noticed he was hot, right?”

Elliott laughed and nodded because yeah, Sebastian had a lot going for him when it came to his looks. 

“So, he took me back to his and it was fun. For a bit there it wasn’t even sexual but he’s heavy with the innuendos. We were just drunk and happy. Maybe he’s a good person when he’s drunk, I don’t know, but he was nice and fun and I had a good time. He had no idea who I was too which was a plus and then I figured I’d never see him again and I was perfectly okay with that.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” Elliott said, “I mean, it’s not like he’s here expecting anything from you or anything.”

Kurt nodded and he was quiet for a while so Elliott pulled out his phone to check the time. They still had a bit of time before they needed to get going with their sound check before their meet and greets. 

“So I knew his name was Sebastian,” Kurt said, “but I didn’t know he was the same Sebastian that Blaine told me about from high school.”

Elliott sat up in interest. “What?” he asked. He should have known that there was more to story especially if Sebastian was known to Wes and David and probably the others too. 

“Yeah, so back when we were in high school Blaine was always texting me about this guy who was always pestering him and hitting on him and trying to hook up with him. Anyway, Blaine kept turning him down, but even I could tell he was flattered by it and I never did find out if anything came of it, if it did, but I was really jealous of him for a long time because I could tell Blaine liked him.”

Elliott didn’t have the greatest understanding of Blaine and Kurt, but he knew enough to be convinced that the two of them belonged together. He knew all about how besotted they had been with each other while they were in Ohio and then how quickly they had become inseparable best friends once they met again in New York. He just didn’t understand why that friendship had never turned into more. 

“So, anyway, today, the first thing he did was hit on Blaine,” Kurt said, “and then when he saw me he didn’t even have the respect to just greet me although he must have been shocked to see me if he even remembers. Who knows. Anyway, he just laughed at me and said a few things and just kept trying to talk to Blaine.”

Elliott chuckled. “So, are you mad that he’s pretending he doesn’t remember sleeping with you or that Blaine didn’t stop him from hitting on him?”

Kurt slapped his arm. “I could care less about Sebastian Smythe,” he said.

“Ah, so it is Blaine, then.”

Kurt blushed and Elliott grabbed him into a hug. “The two of you are idiots and I wish you would tell him how you feel.”

“Oh, yes, and when we break up what will happen to the band? And with all this talk of renewal contracts and whatever. No, I value his friendship too much to ruin it.”

Elliott knew it was useless. Nothing was going to change Kurt’s mind.

“So, what’s the plan with Sebastian then?” Elliott asked.

“Well, if Santana can’t help and we can’t convince Wes to fire him, then we make his life miserable and in the meanwhile I’m going to try and find a replacement.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one thing I found fascinating about Nashville is how the performers were signed to their particular labels and what that entailed. So I did some research. Most bands/performers who are discovered usually get a contract that lasts a year. During this time they get out at least one single and definitely an album. They are also required to do promo, tours and such to bring up sales. Their success usually leads to another contract with more expectations. But the thing about signing a contract like this with a big label is that essentially all of your music is technically owned by the label. By that I mean the "masters" - so any song recorded for the label and even written while under contract is the label's. So in order to switch labels or whatever, the artist almost has to buy themselves out depending on what kind of contract they signed. Or they just won't use their old music...they would actually have to pay to use it? Like Glee was doing whenever they used a song on the show (Think of The Beatles and how Michael Jackson actually owned their music and as such he was the one profiting from it...and how Paul McCartney had to pay to be able to sing songs from The Beatles during his concerts which to me is still crazy.) So artists are basically paid royalties twice a year for their music. 
> 
> So anyway, the reason that One Direction came into my research is that I was fascinated by what their contract has been like. (I have friend who is a huge fan) To sign a band to a five year contract with the expectation of five albums during that time is crazy specially when they weren't the winners of the X-Factor. Not to mention the expectation of tours and promos for those albums and whatever else was in those contracts. I can understand why they are in need of a break. So I touch on this because of what happens to Pamela Lansbury. 
> 
> So the band is pretty solid and actually they have a very normal contract. Wes made sure of it and he's a pretty good manager and genuinely he cares about the boys. So I want to make clear that aside from the label basically saying that they expect them to get out a few albums and just remain loyal to the label for those number of years, they aren't demanding too much. However, the label does own their music, and for them to renew their contract is basically to remain in the band for that time. There is always a clause for a band member leaving/being replaced but it depends on the contract and what it means. The label will always be looking out for itself. I wanted to touch on this because of Rachel and how she left with nothing happening to her. Well, she broke no obligations and she isn't a song writer and they couldn't exactly stop her. However, the label was not happy with what happened and the fear of one of the others leaving is basically making that clause a bit harder to use. 
> 
> I just sorta wanted to make all of that clear because there's a lot of ways to interpret the signing of a new contract...
> 
> And now onto Sebastian. 
> 
> So, he's the tour manager. Yup. That's a thing that happened. Most of you guessed it. I actually really wanted it to be Puck for the sake of my amusement. Also Dani. I really liked the idea of Dani...mostly because I wanted to get her acquainted with Santana and just the band in general. But Sebastian won for a few reasons and no, they don't relate to Klaine.
> 
> I am super excited to finally write tour stuff in the next chapter. Yay. 
> 
> So that was a bit of a ramble but it's literally because I really do have so many thoughts about this fic. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and you can certainly [reblog/like it on tumblr](http://inawickedlittletown.tumblr.com/post/129655282402/pamela-lansbury-rockstarau-chapter-five). Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And at long last we have made it to the actual start of the tour. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. As a side note I did want to quickly address the kind of band they are. 
> 
> So I love all kinds of music and I was actually playing around with what their band would sort of sound like so since it is a pop/rock star I was actually feeling like their music would lean towards a mixture of: A Great Big World, Adam Lambert (because duh, Elliott), and perhaps some Walk The Moon, and Darren Criss (again duh, Blaine) - just a mixture of music like that. I feel like they wouldn't have a very specific sound but be a mixture of things just because they are all a bit different...and of course I also feel like they would have a little bit of a showtunes thing going on as well. They do lend themselves more towards a "pop" sound. 
> 
> On another note, if anyone remembers Darren's brother Chuck Criss was in a band called Freelance Whales, well one thing I loved about them was how all of the band members could interchange instruments. So there's some of that going on with Pamela Lansbury. 
> 
> Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel were originally the lead singers.   
> Elliott has always played guitar but also done a bit of vocals but not like a crazy amount.   
> Jeff plays the drums and also a little guitar which he will do occasionally  
> Nick is on bass and occasionally guitar but also does do the drums   
> Jeff and Nick like to switch on and off the drums when the bass isn't needed. They also do a lot of the background vocals but they occasionally have bits of songs to themselves.   
> Blaine and Kurt both can play the keyboard   
> Blaine does play guitar as well  
> Rachel was the only one that never picked up an instrument. She considered herself the lead singer.   
> With Rachel gone all of the boys are doing more singing in particular Elliott.   
> Their new album features all of their voices a lot more. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

“You know, when I agreed to this, I didn’t think it’d be this much fun,” Sebastian said.

Wes glanced at him and then fixed his eyes back on the stage. They were going through sound check and everything seemed to be looking good which meant that at least one thing was going right because none of the boys were even the least bit interested in letting Sebastian manage the tour.

“And I should have talked to them before convincing you to take the job,” he said, “and I’m sure I would have if you hadn’t made this impossible.”

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. “I was considering my options. After all, I like New York, and the whole travelling thing was something to consider but the money did sound good and the whole being around famous people thing. Not to mention Blaine.”

“Your contract strictly forbids any relationship between you and any of the band members,” Wes said quickly.

“Yes,” Sebastian said, “doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate looking. He’s still just as delectable as back at Dalton. Princess there probably could have burned a hole right through me with all the glaring, though. What’s up with the two of them anyway?”

When Wes looked towards Kurt he couldn’t help but feel like Sebastian was right. Kurt definitely wasn’t happy with Sebastian and Wes didn’t fully understand the whole thing. Was it because of Blaine? Wes had been waiting with bated breath for the day when Blaine and Kurt finally got together, but Kurt had never been downright mean to anyone for taking an interesting in Blaine. It had to be something else.

His phone rang and he fished it out.

“Oh, Santana, finally. Where are you?”

“Meeting with Rachel, actually,” Santana said, “she was trying to persuade me into becoming her manager and publicist. I don’t think she’s happy with the response to that ABC news interview. Told her no of course, but I had to see her face to face. Also talked to Kurt a little while ago. He’s not happy with you.”

“Yes, I know,” Wes said, “any plan?”

Santana laughed. “If we don’t take care of Smythe, Kurt will,” she said, “and it looks like he has the rest of the members of the band on his side. I thought David said Sebastian was friends with Blaine, Nick, and Jeff. What happened?”

“No idea. Intend to find out after sound check and between meet and greets. This is going to be a long day.”

By the time he’d gotten off the phone, Sebastian had disappeared from his side, off to actually do the job he’d been hired to do which included making sure that all the pre-show things happened without any issue. It was almost annoying that Sebastian seemed to have a good grasp on what was expected of him.

The band finished their sound check and the sound guys and the light techs were all done checking on their side of things as well so the band was all expected to get ready for the meet and greets and Wes had to go make sure the venue itself was dealing with that side of things well. 

“Do we have all the tags handed out and everything to the fans with the meet and greets?” Wes asked Whitney who was in the middle of helping with the merchandise table. 

“I went out a little bit ago and most of the list was taken care of. We’ll let them in sometime in the next hour or so?”

Wes nodded and he helped her fix the display of the t-shirts. “Good,” he said, “good. I guess if you have it all handled I should go back and talk with the boys.”

Whitney grinned at him. “Kurt’s pissed,” she said, “he really hates this Sebastian fellow.”

“Yeah,” Wes said, “and I don’t think it’s because he hit on Blaine.”

He found them in the green room all changed out of their previous attire which for Jeff and Nick had actually meant pajamas and for the rest of them except for Kurt sweats. They were all in jeans and button up shirts except for Elliott who was in a plain white t-shirt and his recognizable leather jacket. 

“Alright,” Wes said, “I guess I should say sorry.”

Kurt made a huffing noise. 

“Look,” Wes said, “we hired him on his merits and because we really had no one else that looked like they could handle the job. Also because I knew him and David said it’d be nice to have a familiar face for you guys. I didn’t realize none of you would be happy with him. But I can’t fire him. Not on the basis that you don’t like him. And to replace him would require finding someone willing to jump into the job immediately. I’m sorry. Santana and I will try to find someone, though, and if we do then we’ll figure things out then.”

He was surprised when they all just let him talk, but they did and after he was done it was only Nick who spoke up.

“Wes, we trust you. You’re probably the best manager we could have found and usually we leave things like hiring people up to you so I’m sure you had the best intentions but for positions as important as our tour manager we would appreciate having some sort of say from now.”

Wes nodded slowly. “Yeah,” he said, “sounds fair.”

“And I guess I’m sorry for being demanding in front of the whole crew,” Kurt said in a mutter.

Wes grinned and walked towards him, “Kurt, you’re the least demanding of the entire lot.”

Whitney appeared then. “We’re letting in the meet and greet fans. They’re the ones getting to hang out with you guys before the concert. We were thinking we’d do the pictures after the show with the other group.”

“Awesome,” Blaine said. 

\---

A few hours later

\---

Kurt skipped across the stage, mic held in his left hand by his thigh while he waved out at the audience. They were halfway through their set and everything was going well. Kurt had gotten right into performance mode so much so that he wasn’t even thinking about any of the problems that he needed to take care of. Instead he was focusing on performing his best and giving them fans his all. 

Blaine who was singing, walked towards him and Kurt grinned at him before turning to look back at the other boys. Elliott was on the guitar, strumming along and nodding his head. Nick had traded places with Jeff for the song, so he was sitting behind the drums while Jeff seemed to be trying to distract him or give him pointers. He was singing along but not into his own microphone. 

He heard his cue and so brought his mic up to his lips to start singing his verse which had originally belonged to Rachel. It felt just a little bit weird to sing her lines. 

Out in the audience their fans screamed and cheered and sang back the words to their songs. It had been odd the first time it happened to hear their own words being sung out by their fans. Half the time he was sure they knew the words better than they did. 

Blaine had gone back to the keyboard mostly to grab a quick drink and Kurt finished the song to cheers.

“You guys are amazing,” he said after the song died down, “and I know a lot of you probably know what this place means to us, so it’s great that you could all join us. And for the brothers, sisters, parents, girlfriends, boyfriends, aunts or uncles, or roommates that got dragged to this, I hope you’re enjoying it too.”

There were louder cheers and Kurt just laughed. “So we’re slowing it down a bit for the next song this is Going Your Way and because I always love to give a bit of a shout out to Elliott this is one of the songs he wrote back before any of us knew him and one of my favorites.”

Someone yelled “We love you Elliott!”

Kurt laughed again and then Blaine started playing the keyboard. They were doing it a little bit differently than probably anyone expected, so when Elliott instead of Blaine started to sing, Kurt was prepared for all the cheering. 

Kurt liked being able to move around the stage, not following any real choreography because they had never seen the point of it. So, he moved towards Nick who had returned from his small stint on the drums and had his bass guitar strapped back on even though he wasn’t playing it. 

Nick dragged him against him and Kurt just grinned and they both sang into Kurt’s mic during the chorus. 

The next few songs went quickly, and Kurt could feel himself dripping with sweat from the lights and all his running around on the stage. As they came to the last few, he felt his adrenaline just keep rising because so far nothing had gone wrong and their audience had been amazing. 

“We want to thank everyone that came out,” Blaine said between the last two songs, “and just for all the support you’ve all shown us. This has been an amazing beginning to our tour and it’s all down to you guys.”

“We wouldn’t be here without you,” Kurt added and after taking a breath, “even if we are a member short.” 

He felt Elliott come up behind him, guitar-less and holding a mic of his own. “Seriously, though, all of this is for all of you. Now take it away, Blaine.”

\---

It didn’t take long for all of them get showered, dressed, and presentable again after the show ended. Blaine felt like he was buzzing with energy and when he found Kurt, he could tell it was the same with him.

“You going to get that hair gelled?” Kurt asked.

His hair was still a bit damp from the shower, but Blaine hadn’t managed to find their stylist to put his curls back into the gel. He had been using less and less of it since joining the band, but he never went without at least a bit of it in his hair. 

“You shouldn’t,” Kurt said and tugged on a curl, “you know I like your hair like this. It’s cute.”

“It’s frizzy and it’s only going to get worse and we’re meeting fans.”

Kurt ran his hand through Blaine’s hair. “They’ll like it. I’ve seen posts about it on tumblr.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Oh, sure,” he said, “because that’s enough to convince me.”

“Curly!” Jeff yelled as he approached them. 

Kurt laughed. “I’m telling him he should keep it this way.”

“Yes. We’re not letting you go get your hair done, dude. Not happening.”

Blaine just sighed. He knew better than to try and fight Kurt and Jeff. They were joined by Elliott and Nick soon enough. 

“Wes said we had a little bit of press to do,” Nick said as he approached them, “just a few backstage stuff as promo for the tour and a quick interview with MTV. They’re also going to film a little bit of the meet and greet.”

It had to be some time after ten and Blaine couldn’t help but be bothered by how much they were making their fans wait.

“So, is the meet and greet first?”

“Oh, yes,” Nick said, “we don’t want to keep them waiting. I mean, it was supposed to be before the show and everything but Whit said she didn’t want to rush us with them and we were running a little late.”

“Due in part,” Kurt said, “to our tour manager.”

They actually hadn’t seen much of Sebastian since before the show when he’d been making sure that they were all there ready to climb the stairs onto the stage and Blaine had to admit that he wasn’t slacking on the job. 

“You guys ready?” Whitney asked. She was holding a clipboard and a lanyard that went around her neck had their name written all over it.

“Yeah,” Elliott said.

“I guess my hair is going to be curly. This isn’t happening next time, guys.”

They had set up an area with the photographer and there was a line of fans waiting for them and as they appeared a cheer went through the audience and Blaine just grinned. He could see that an extra camera was set up that wasn’t for the fan’s benefit and probably for their MTV interview. 

“Hi, guys!” Jeff shouted. 

They cheered again. 

“Alright,” Whitney said, “I’ll start bringing them over.”

The first was a teenage girl who was wide eyed as she approached them.

“Hi,” Kurt said at once and he opened his arms. She hugged him and he laughed.

“I can’t believe this,” she said, “oh my god.”

They each gave her a hug and Blaine noticed that she lingered a bit longer on Elliott.

“What’s your name?” Nick asked.

“Irene,” she said, “um, the show was fantastic. I loved it. It’s my first concert ever and I was blown away.”

They had to move it along, and it was Whitney who asked her how she wanted the picture. 

“Group hug?” She asked.

Jeff laughed. “Yes!” he said, “come here, I want to be next to you.

The next few fans went in the same fashion. Some of them had thought about how they wanted their pictures ahead of time and a few had even brought props or signs that they wanted them to hold but all of them were nice and friendly and excited to see them and there were only a couple that mentioned Rachel. Only a few wanted to have their pictures with just one member of the band or two, but one in particular amused Blaine. He was towards the end of the line.

He was around their age and tall. He hugged each of them and praised them on the show. 

“I was actually here for your first show. My best friend dragged me and I became an instant fan and I’ve been following you guys ever since. Your music just speaks to me and just the fact that you really are very truthful about who you are. So, thank you. And I’m seeing you guys tomorrow too and I’m definitely excited.”

He was a rambler, barely letting them have a word and then in the end he asked for it to just be Nick and Jeff to take a picture with him. 

“You guys are my favorites,” he said, “not that the rest of you aren’t great.”

Jeff stuck his tongue out at them. “See, I’m a favorite,” he said.

He made Jeff and Nick pretend to be in the middle of a dance while he couched between them and Blaine was sure that it was going to be a funny picture. 

“I like him,” Kurt told Blaine, “like for a fan he’s kinda crazy but likable.”

Kurt fixed a curl that had fallen on his forehead before turning back to look at the picture that was being taken. 

As it was, Jeff and Kurt had been right about the fans loving his curls. A few had been bold enough to ask to touch his hair and others had just been really excited just to see his hair out of the gel.

By the time they got to the last fan, they were all a little tired, but they kept up their smiles. She had them all crouch around her as if they were proposing marriage for her picture and Blaine had to admit that it would be a fun one. He was looking forward to getting a look at the fan photos later. 

After all the fans were gone, they walked back to the green room where the MTV interviewer would be found with Wes and of course Sebastian. 

“Hey,” Wes said, “how was it?”

“Good, good,” Elliott said, “fun.”

Wes introduced them to their interviewer, Brian, who seemed familiar to Blaine. 

“Your show was amazing,” he gushed at them. 

“Thanks,” Blaine mumbled with the rest of them and then he was shaking their hands before they sat down and somehow Jeff ended up lying over all of their laps.

Brian laughed and the camera was trained on them. Somewhere off camera Wes was standing with Sebastian and both of them were silent as they watched. 

“So, how was it? This is the first date of your tour so it must have been exciting.”

“It was,” Jeff said.

“We had a lot of fun. We love coming back to Roseland and we’ve been looking forward to this tour for a while,” Kurt added.

Brian grinned. “Well, I got to see first hand how you rocked the stage tonight and even a bit of the meet and greet with the fans. How has to reception to you guys as a five part band rather than six been so far?”

Elliott glanced towards Blaine and he shrugged his shoulders at him so he could take the question.

“I think that the fans are very loyal and amazing,” Elliott said, “and so far there hasn’t been any backlash so to say. We’re selling tickets as well as before and if tonight is any indication they still are very interested in the music we want to play and perform for them.”

Brian nodded. “They certainly seemed happy when you sang, Elliott.”

“Yes,” Elliott said, “and there were plenty clamoring for more vocals from Nick and Jeff but of course we’re not a boyband in that way.”

“But you’ve been compared to one now that Rachel has departed,” Brian was quick to say.

Blaine saw Kurt wrinkle his nose before he spoke. “We play instruments, Brian,” he said, “we’re not dancing in sync and we’re not all singers or dancers. We don’t fit that definition. It’s not a comparison that fits really but then I’ve always thought it was without merit to compare any performer to another. There will always be uniqueness to an act or a band that just cannot be replicated.”

“Noted,” Brian said and cleared his throat, “you played two new songs today, premiering them as it were. So the question on everyone’s mind is will you be releasing them as singles?”

“No,” Nick said, “at least, not at the moment.”

“We are going to be performing a few of our new songs throughout the tour but the new album is far from ready. We actually have not recorded anything so far, we’re at very early stages and part of the reason we’re performing certain songs is to get a feel for what the audience might enjoy more,” Blaine said, “it’s also a treat for them to get to hear new music.”

“And any idea when that new album will come out?”

They all shook their heads. “You’ll probably know before us,” Jeff added.

“There’s one last thing that we want to touch on,” Brian said, “with regards to going to tour, how hard is it going to be to be leaving friends and family behind? I mean, do any of you have girlfriends or boyfriends that you won’t be seeing for a few months?”

Nick laughed. “Lucky for all of us we’re all single,” he said.

Blaine waited to see what Brian would say to that, but he just smiled. 

“So, there’s no worry there, then. And hey, maybe you will meet someone while on tour. Perhaps a fan, I’m sure there’s plenty interested.”

Blaine saw Sebastian wiggle his eyebrows at them from where he stood next to Wes and he rolled his eyes. Kurt nudged him and he remembered that the camera was still on them. His lips quirked up. “Sorry,” he mouthed.

“And of course there are rumors of in-band canoodling,” Brian said.

Nick laughed.

“Canoodling,” Jeff said and almost rolled off their laps with his laughter.

“It’s not true,” Elliott said, “we’re just best friends all of us. We’re very close and I think whenever anyone gets put into a situation like ours there will be a closeness of mutual understanding. I mean, to write music you have to be very open to letting everyone into your inner thoughts and feelings. Really we just know each other very well so people can read into that.”

“Yes,” Nick said, “but that isn’t to say that we’re not a bit amused by it. But on the upside they’re not off the mark on the sexualities of some of our band members. Kurt and Blaine are both gay and Elliott plays for both teams.” 

“But none of you are together.” Brian said.

Blaine laughed. “No, definitely not.”

He remembered how it had been a non-conversation when it came to discussing if they wanted to be out to their fans. Wes had encouraged them to do what they wanted but it had been Santana who pointed out that it may end up affecting if they made it. Blaine was sure that if the label had wanted them to hide who they were that he wouldn’t have signed the contract to begin with. They had been lucky to have Wes and Santana making sure that nothing like that made it through on their first contract and the subsequent ones.

In the end, they just hadn’t said anything. Most people found out on their own doing a little research. They weren’t out to hide anything and there was plenty of proof from their pasts and a few hints here or there in some of their songs. 

“Some fans do wish we were, though,” Kurt said, “which can be maddening but there could be much worse obsessions.”

“Alright,” Brian said, “you guys played an amazing show tonight and I’m sure your tour will be as successful as the first. I wish all of you luck and I’ll hopefully get to see you all again. Thank you. This has been Pamela Lansbury and tickets for their tour are still on sale so get on that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And one last thing to address:
> 
> One thing that always happens when people write fics about Klaine being famous when it comes to being in a band or whatever is that they are forced in the closet. I really didn't want to do that. I don't think Blaine or Kurt would allow that to happen to them...well, perhaps Blaine might because he's such a people pleaser but I don't see Kurt going with that at all for any reason. So I felt that it was very important to mention that yes they are out but it wasn't a big deal. 
> 
> As to Elliott. I actually don't think he's BI, as much as that's what he's been labeled but I could see Elliott as more pansexual than anything...his character just gives me that vibe. 
> 
> And now Jeff and Nick. Who say they are straight. No, they have not been forced in the closet. Yes this is a ship that will happen. Are either of them aware that they may also be interested in men and not just women? Possibly?
> 
> I didn't want to write Klaine and Niff in exactly the same way. While Klaine is pining for each other and being idiots, Nick and Jeff are just best friends. That's who they are at least at this point in the story. These two couples will have two completely different love stories. 
> 
> You can also like/reblog [this chapter](http://inawickedlittletown.tumblr.com/post/130153036597/pamela-lansbury-rockstarau-chapter-six) on tumblr.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of media stuff in this one. It was definitely fun to write, hope you like it.

PLislife:

Just got back from Pamela Lansbury: OMG, how am I still alive?

Okay, okay, I’m trying to calm myself down some. It’s so difficult, though, guys, you don’t even know. Well, maybe you do. Alright, so needless to say I had the best time. Best Day Ever. Period. They’re all just so freaking fantastic. I fell in love with Elliott even more than before. His voice is velvet and to hear him take on so much more was fantastic. We all know all the boys can sing but when Rachel was around it was just Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine singing and it was just such a change. 

Nick and Jeff were being silly and just having fun the entire time. They kept switching on the drums and at one point even taking Elliott’s guitar from him. Bless them, they’re just so playful with each other. I’m not like a Niff shipper or anything, but I can see why people think they’re together.

And, oh, Blaine played the guitar too and the keyboard. It’s just like wow are they all super talented they can just like switch instruments and roles and it was perfect. 

So Kurt seemed to be in a really good mood. He was just happy and just went all over the stage but like he kept going back to Blaine all the time and they would just dance together? It was the cutest. They also all still do that thing where they whisper to each other between songs. Not just Kurt and Blaine but like the whole band. 

The new songs. So good. I’m trying to get video off my phone. Honestly the two they did were amazing and I can’t wait for the studio versions so I can listen to them on repeat. 

I don’t even know what else. I guess just they are just as good live as in a recording if not better and while it was weird to hear some of the songs without Rachel’s voice, they still sounded so good. 

Off to bed now, this has been an exhausting day. Vids and pics coming soon.

\---

After a successful first show, Pamela Lansbury took to a bit of celebrating. All five members of the band were seen at a midtown club last night, arriving there after their first show. Joining them was their managers and a few friends including an unidentified male who was previously seen in a blurry photo with lead singer Kurt Hummel.

Now we don’t know if Hummel has found love at last, but interestingly enough pictures from a month back show that the two were dancing and seen leaving HK Lounge together. So, is this the end of the dream that Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson may be more than friends? Our Klaine hearts would not be able to take it. Say it isn’t so. 

\---

HummelAnderson: This is all bs. The band was there with their crew. Cassie was there and so was Puck and a few of their sound guys too. 

NiffKlainer: did anyone see the MTV video? They all said they were single and it was taken right after the concert. My friend had M&G and she said MTV was filming them during so…

Singfan: Okay but like there are no pictures of Kurt with this guy from last night? Cassie and Jeff instagramed a lot. 

HummelAnderson: any way to find out if he’s working with them on the tour? Remember when everyone thought Elliott was dating Whitney.

Klaine5eva: so any guy that shows up in pictures with Kurt is suddenly with him? Does anyone remember how we got the pictures from HK lounge to begin with?

\---

@KurtEHummel: Had an absolute blast last night. Thank you to everyone that was there. #PLtour #havingthetimeofmylife

@Starchild: So I guess I should sing more? Thanks for last night NYC #thebestcity #PLtour #justwaittillyouhearthealbum

@JeffSterling: Here’s a pic from last night. Amazing first night. #PLtour #Roseland [image link]

@JeffSterling: Just a celebratory drink @Starchild #PLtour #putthatpoutawaysir [image link]

@NickDuval: Won’t forget this night, NYC. #PLtour [image link]

@KurtEHummel: @JeffSterling I will tweet pictures if you even think about tweeting that. #ihaveblackmail

@KurtEHummel: a shout out to our amazing tour crew. Couldn’t do this without you @Puckzilla @Cassiopea @WitWhit #youreallthebest #exceptSS #PLtour

@BlaineAnderson: Thank you all for joining us last night. #PLtour #leteverynightbelikelastnight [image link]

@JeffSterling: But the pics are lovely @KurtEHummel #spoilsport

@Cassiopea: Aww, you’re the very best @KurtEHummel, #Ihavethebestjobintheworld 

@BlaineAnderson: in agreement with @KurtEHummel our crew rocks! Thanks guys #exceptSS

\---

They kicked off their tour and they’re just as good if not better than ever. We were lucky enough to be in attendance at Roseland Ballroom last night where Pamela Lansbury basically sent us all to our graves, revived us, and then killed us once more.

We arrived at Roseland with an hour anticipation to find a long line of fans that went around the block. Naturally we stopped to talk to some of them. Their excitement was palpable but the best part was seeing the sense of community that these fans feel with each other. They were all joking and singing and just keeping each other company. 

Roseland was packed, as expected for a sold out show, but nevertheless it was a bit of a shock to see the sea of bodies staring at the stage that Pamela Lansbury would soon be on. 

They played a set list of songs from all of their albums with the addition of two new songs. The lack of a female voice was hardly even missed with the new arrangements and Elliott’s presence within a lot more of the vocals which is something that we want more of. 

So if you haven’t bought tickets to the show nearest to you, you should, this is not one to miss. 

\---

PerrythePLfan:

Guys, I was there last night at the club. It was my brother’s birthday so we were out celebrating when PL and a bunch of other people just showed up. There were so many of them. And I guess the owners knew they were coming because they lead them up to VIP. My brother’s girlfriend had gotten us up there earlier. So anyway, no one should worry about the mystery guy. He was definitely there with them but as part of the crew. I don’t think any of the boys even spoke to him the entire time except for maybe Blaine?

Mostly they kept to themselves and I guess no one really approached them so we didn’t. Jeff was taking pictures with everyone and of everyone and they kept trying to get him to sit down but he just wouldn’t. At one point I think they were dancing. 

I do remember that the mystery guy left the VIP area at one point and only came back for a few minutes before leaving again. He really wasn’t there with them. I wish I’d gone over to say hi, though, but I just was too shy and didn’t want to bother them. 

#I’m an idiot #yes this is all true #Pamela Lansbury #I think my brother may have a few pictures of them so I’ll put them up if I find them

\---

Klaine5eva:

One question what does that hashtag mean? #exceptSS? Anyone have any ideas?

#so confused #Kurt Hummel #Blaine Anderson #PL #klaine?

\---

HummelAnderson:

As some of you know, I got the chance to meet Pamela Lansbury last night. And it was as glorious as I expected. I had the best time at the show. OMG all the klaine looks and just the way they play off of each other. I could not get enough. If I didn’t ship them before last night I definitely would have started. 

But, anyway, meeting them went by super quick and it was after the show so there was that as well. I wish I’d managed to get the other level of Meet and Greet tickets but money! So anyway, I hugged all of them and they’re all so sweet and surprisingly tall? Like, I don’t know if it’s because we all just think Blaine is short or whatever, but he’s definitely taller than me. 

Anyway, I just took a group photo because I’m lame and couldn’t come up with something epic. Oh, and Blaine didn’t have any gel in his hair for the M&G and his hair is just SO curly. It’s precious. I think I saw Kurt pulling at it at one point while I was in line but IDK. 

It was just the best night ever and I can’t believe it even happened. So I’m definitely still trying to get tickets for tonight’s show if anyone has a spare or knows of someone trying to sell. I need to go again. 

Oh, and Kurt called me “sweetie”. Cutest thing ever. And they’re all like really attractive. So much more so than in real life.

#THIS IS HOW I DIED #I met Pamela Lansbury #yup that’s a thing that actually happened #how am I even breathing? #aONlfsbjnlk #also Kurt’s eyes? #pictures don’t do those beauties justice

\---

There are still rumors of a possible break-up for Pamela Lansury? How will we ever survive?

After last night’s epic first night on tour, Pamela Lansbury seems to be right on top of things again despite everything that went down months ago with former member Rachel Berry who will be starring on Broadway in just a few weeks. When Rachel left, everyone was left pondering if the band would remain together at all. Naturally we were all excited when they announced their tour and their new album which still has not gotten a release date. We’re eagerly waiting for an announcement on that any day now. 

So, it comes to a surprise that an insider at Pamela Lansbury’s label has mentioned to us exclusively that the label is in talks with the band for a new contract but that the band is being a bit reluctant to sign it. 

What does this mean for PL? Could this mean that they will be over after this tour and album? Say it isn’t so. 

We will try and keep everyone posted as soon as we learn more. 

\---

“What are you doing?” Nick asked and he stretched his arms out over his head.

“Just looking at everything that’s made it online from last night,” Blaine said, “David sent me the links to few things. Lots of good press over the tour. Fans loved the show last night.”

They were sitting in Blaine’s living room and it was just an hour or so before they had to head out to New Jersey and to their second show. All of their things were already packed up and they would be returning to the city after the show but only to have a meeting with their label in the morning before getting on the bus and being out on the road officially. 

“That’s good,” Nick said, “anything interesting?”

“Not really. I’m not looking at the gossip sites or anything just places like Billboard and Rolling Stone. The stuff that matters, you know.”

Nick nodded. “So you haven’t made it over to tumblr yet?”

“Nope. Should I?”

Blaine didn’t really like being on tumblr too much. It was just on the side of odd to get to see for himself how the fans reacted to the band and to anything that they heard or perceived about them. He had been avoiding it since all of the Rachel stuff, but he found that he was a little bit curious as to what he might find there. 

“Usually fun to get appreciated by them,” Nick said with a shrug, “not to mention that they’re probably having a blast doing analysis on any time you and Kurt even glanced at each other last night.”

Blaine groaned and Nick laughed. It was another reason to not venture too far into tumblr. The shipping. 

“It happens to you and Jeff too,” Blaine said.

“Not as much,” Nick said, “which is a good thing because that isn’t ever going to happen and neither of us is even keen on it for that matter. You and Kurt though, if it’s obvious to them…”

“And I have no more interest in looking at any of this,” Blaine said, “so where are the others?”

“I think Kurt is still trying to convince Wes to fire Sebastian,” Nick said, “and I have no idea where Elliott got to last night but Jeff is sleeping in your room.”

“Of course he is.”

Nick had started to stretch his legs. “He was going to crash at some point and it’s better now than later.”

“Sure. But I think for all his trouble, this needs to be documented and shared,” Blaine said and he grabbed his phone from the coffee table, “he’s done this enough to the rest of us. Come on.”

Blaine heard Nick scramble to follow him and they both made it to his room and sure enough Jeff was curled up on Blaine’s bed half covered by an afghan. His mouth was open and his hair going in every direction. Blaine took a quick picture and then a few more for good measure. 

“Come on, we’re tweeting these,” Blaine said.

Nick laughed as they left the room back to the living room just as Elliott and Kurt arrived. 

“Oh, good, you guys are here, we’re tweeting pictures of Jeff sleeping,” Nick said

Blaine waved his phone at them with one of the pictures he’d taken and Kurt snatched it from his hand. “This is perfect. But I think it would be even better if we all posed with him while he slept.”

They snuck back into Blaine’s room and Kurt mastermind that he was made them all arrange themselves for the perfect selfie which meant that they were all pressed close together. But for an added bonus, Elliott had grabbed a sharpie and drawn a quick mustache and circles around Jeff’s closed eyes. 

Nick was the one to take the pictures with Blaine’s phone held out away from them, but they managed it, and it was only after the last picture that Jeff moved and almost woke up. They all scrambled out of Blaine’s room and Blaine caught up to Kurt who was trying to pick a picture to tweet.

“The third one,” Blaine said.

In it, Elliott’s face was pressed against the top of Jeff’s head and Kurt and Blaine were framing him on either side with Nick’s head almost resting on Jeff’s shoulder.

“Yeah, alright.”

\---

@BlaineAnderson: just some PL shenanigans @JeffSterling with some artwork from @Starchild #napsarefun #andalsodangerous

@JeffSterling: this means war @BlaineAnderson

@JeffSterling: I’m coming for you too @Starchild

\---

“Can I get tickets to tonight’s show?” Rachel worried on her lip as she waited for Santana to respond, “I just think it would be a good idea to show that I support them.” 

She was sitting in her dressing room despite the fact that rehearsals had ended much earlier. The rest of her co-stars had already left. Rachel thought that even Jesse had left because he had a dinner to attend. He hadn’t invited her which was fine because it was with the writers and producers and backers and those dinners were always awkward and just a little boring.

“I can get you on VIP,” Santana said at long last, “we couldn’t let you be out in the audience considering, but if you stay in the VIP area and promise to not make a scene I’m sure Wes will allow it.”

“Right,” Rachel said, “because Wes always has the bigger say.”

Rachel tried not to roll her eyes, but she just hated how the power dynamic between Santana and Wes worked. Wes always seemed to put himself in charge to the point of ignoring everyone else’s opinion including Santana who was supposed to be his partner in managing the band.

“That’s not fair,” Santana said, “Wes and I work together but I can’t just agree to something without checking with him first. Him and David, actually, you know how this works. We’re a team.”

Rachel had never expected those words to come out of Santana’s mouth, but then the person that Santana had turned into still took Rachel by surprise. 

“Sure, sure,” Rachel said, “just as long as the band doesn’t know I’m there until after.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Santana said, “call you in a bit.”

Rachel dropped the phone on the table in front of her and then she stood up. Things hadn’t been going too well since that interview with ABC news. People had been misconstruing her words left and right and she hated that it was still a good thing because any press was good. 

Santana called her back twenty minutes later. “Wes says it’s fine but you have to stay out of the way and not draw too much attention to yourself.”

 

\---

 

Kurt,

Just e-mailing because I’m going through all the press about yesterday. We have to have a quick chat. I’ll be at the show tonight and we can hopefully speak before you guys go on. It’s a bit of a problem. Not sure how big yet. See you later. 

Check this out: [link]

David

\---

“Shit,” Kurt muttered, “I hate these gossip rags.”

He was in a car with Elliott and Blaine and had just managed to open the e-mail David sent him a few hours earlier. 

“What?” Elliott asked.

Kurt sighed. He had been trying to keep the whole one-night stand with Sebastian thing quiet, but of course someone had noticed Sebastian the night before. It was almost to be expected with the fans they had. Naturally they were assuming he and Kurt were together. It irked Kurt. Now the rest of the band was going to find out.

“David e-mailed,” Kurt said, “just press stuff from yesterday.”

“Anything bad, then?” Blaine asked, “I was looking at a bit of stuff earlier and most of it was pretty positive.”

Blaine had definitely not run into the article about Sebastian, but it was a matter of time before it was brought up. Kurt just didn’t know how he was supposed to just blurt that out to Blaine. It was hard somehow to get those words out even though Blaine was his best friend and it should have been very easy to. 

“Um, well, remember that one-night stand I had?”

Blaine made a face and Kurt had to look away from and at Elliott whose eyes had widened and Kurt knew that he was starting to get it. He mouthed, “are you sure?” at him.

“What about it?” Blaine asked.

“He was at the club last night and some paps and possibly fans saw him so now they think he and I are together or something,” Kurt said.

Kurt had no idea how he was going to tell him that it was Sebastian.

Blaine gasped. “Oh,” he said, “well there’s nothing going on there, right? It’s just going to blow over.”

Kurt took a deep breath. “Yeah, um so, about that. He, um, he kinda works for us.”

Kurt saw Elliott wince and Kurt bit down on his bottom lip, taking a glance at Blaine who looked a bit shocked and confused, a frown marring his forehead. 

“Come again?” he said.

“I – I slept with Sebastian.”

Once the words were out there was no taking them back no matter how much Kurt wanted to. 

“You did what?” Blaine said and it was the look of disappointment in his face that hurt Kurt the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that cat is out of the bag...hmm...  
> next chapter hopefully coming soon. 
> 
> You can also like/reblog [this chapter](http://inawickedlittletown.tumblr.com/post/130765261372/pamela-lansbury-rockstarau-chapter-seven) on tumblr


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earlier this week I spent a good half hour just figuring out where they will be stopping on their tour and have a tentative list. So I'll share the first few...I'm doing this in days rather than dates because I couldn't keep track of where in time they are. I'll probably keep adding to that list as the story goes on as I haven't decided on where they will be going exactly. 
> 
> Day 1: NYC - Roseland  
> Day 2: New Jersey (Newark)- Prudential Center  
> Day 4: Massachusetts (Foxborough) - Gillette Stadium (which is huge and probably the biggest venue they play)  
> Day 6: New York State (Buffalo) - First Niagara Center  
> Day 7: Pennsylvania (Pittsburgh) - AJ Palumbo Center

The meeting was taking place at the offices of Gingerbread Man Records in one of the many conference rooms at too early a time and Kurt found himself yawning into the coffee Whitney had gotten him. He was seated between Jeff and Elliott and there were too many people around them whose names he couldn’t even remember. 

“They all talked it over,” Wes said, “and we’re willing to agree to the five year contract as long as there are some changes made to the contract.”

“Changes,” one of the lawyers said.

Kurt wondered why he and the rest of the band were even there when it was mostly going to be Wes and their lawyers talking with the man in charge of the label and the label’s lawyers. 

“They have been outlined for you to look over by the band’s lawyers,” Wes said, “but essentially what the band wants is more freedom to take on other projects or other work. They do not want to break up the band and they want to continuing touring and recording albums but they are hoping for a less strict commitment on their time.”

There was a lot of paper work being exchanged and Kurt could tell that they weren’t going to be getting any of kind of answer yet.

“If we don’t accept these changes?” the label head said.

Wes sighed, but it was Santana who answered, “Pamela Lansbury is currently headlining an almost sold out tour. I’m sure that another label would be happy to pay the buy out fees necessary for the band to be signed with them.”

“Honestly the contract is good,” Blaine said speaking up, “we aren’t unhappy. I mean, there are horror stories of what could happen when signed to certain labels. But we just want a little bit more breathing room. The expectation of a certain number of albums or tours is daunting. We just want to be able to be committed to your label and have the leeway of being able to do other things of course with your approval and proper scheduling.”

Kurt continued to sip at his coffee which was more on the side of warm than hot and he observed them. A few seemed to be whispering to each other. One of the lawyers was reading the papers that had been drafted early that morning when he and the rest of the band had gone to tell Wes what they wanted. 

“We will need to go over the particulars,” the label head said, “and have a new contract written up but this seems only fair. We will be in touch, Wes, we still do have some time before it’s truly necessary after all.”

“Thank you,” Wes said.

A few of the lawyers stood up and Kurt found himself shaking hands with them as they walked out and then the label head was standing too.

“I think this went well,” he said, “I hope you boys have a good time on tour. As Santana pointed out, you’re playing nearly sold out shows. I will probably see you again when you get back to New York. Good Luck.”

He shook each of their hands and then before he left he pulled Wes aside and the two of them walked out. 

“That went well,” Blaine said.

“Yes,” Elliott said, “maybe a little too well.”

Kurt yawned again. 

“What do you mean?” Jeff asked.

Elliott shrugged his shoulders. “They’re taking some time to go over what we want. They might not like all of it or maybe they’ll change their minds. Until we sign we really don’t know what we’ll be signing onto.” 

They all slowly got up, gathering their things. Santana hung back because she was on the phone and Kurt suspected that it was with Rachel. He didn’t know what Rachel had done, but she’d gotten back into Santana’s good graces which meant that Santana was trying to help her find a new managers though Kurt suspected that what Rachel really wanted was to steal Santana away. 

“Did David talk to you yet?” Elliott asked.

“Tried to last night,” Kurt said, “but with the show and everything we didn’t have time and then he had a meeting with another one of his clients. I think he wanted Wes to be present anyway and Wes was really busy yesterday.”

Kurt knew what David would be discussing with him, anyway, how they were going to portray Sebastian’s role with the band. Kurt was hoping that it might be just one more reason to fire him. But as Wes and Santana had informed him it was very difficult to find someone suitable for Sebastian’s position. Kurt had managed to make a few calls to some friends from NYADA and even from New Directions but not even Mercedes with all her L.A. connections could find him anyone that was available for months of cross-country travelling and the responsibility of making sure an entire tour went off well. 

Wes rejoined them as they waited for the elevator. 

“Kurt, are you done with your packing and everything?”

“Already loaded on the bus,” Kurt said, “why?”

“David wants to have a quick meeting with you and, actually, maybe the whole band. We haven’t had the time to really talk about PR for the tour. Not officially.”

That’s how a half hour later they were back at Wes’ apartment with David and to Kurt’s annoyance Sebastian. Santana had promised to return before they were to leave, but she’d run off before anyone could ask her where she was going. 

“Okay,” David said, “the band is doing very well in the media. The two shows have been received well but a few things did happen we have to talk about. One being that one article posted the morning after the first show made the assumption that Kurt and Sebastian were together because they connected it to a night when Kurt and Sebastian were see together at the HK Lounge.”

He paused and glanced towards Sebastian who was staring down at the floor as if he were embarrassed by the fact. Kurt inhaled a breath and he tried to stamp down his anger. Blaine’s hand fell on his knee, giving it a friendly squeeze and Kurt smiled tightly at him.

Despite being shocked about the whole thing, Blaine hadn’t been mad at him over the whole sleeping with Sebastian thing.

“Well, he can be quite charming when he tries,” Blaine had said, “and you had no idea who he was.”

Still, Kurt couldn’t help but feel like Blaine was a little bit disappointed in him for all of it, as if Kurt should have been a better judge of character and just known that Sebastian was bad news from the start. 

“That was a mistake,” Sebastian grumbled, “so there’s an article, what of it?”

David sighed. “You and Kurt cannot be seen together at all.”

“Done,” Kurt said quickly, “could be more done if Sebastian had never been hired to begin with but okay.”

Wes sighed and muttered, “Kurt, please.”

“Princess is sure demanding,” Sebastian said with a leer. 

Kurt lifted his head to stare straight at Sebastian, “if I recall, it wasn’t me begging to be fucked that night, now was it?”

Wes made a chocking noise. “Kurt, come on,” he said.

Next to him, Blaine had gone stiff, but when Kurt turned towards him, he just smiled and let Kurt drop his head against his shoulder. 

“Right,” David said with a cough, “that shouldn’t be hard for either of you. We’re not trying to address anything about it not unless it becomes a real story and not just some assumptions by a few people. Um, what else. The tweets are so far going wonderfully just try to incorporate a few Q&As on there from time to time. Basically same old same old and of course I’ll be flying out to meet with you if I can for the bigger interviews and press.”

Sebastian left quickly after that and the atmosphere in the apartment relaxed a lot more. 

“That,” Elliott pointed out, “that is why he can’t be our tour manager. We’re always waiting for something to happen with him around. We don’t trust him.”

Wes sighed. “I know that,” he said, “and it’s becoming more and more apparent that it may become a bigger issue. I’ll try to figure something out.”

“Great,” Kurt said and pat Wes on the back.

“Now,” Wes said, “I have some good news. We are definitely adding more dates in the U.S. and probably in Canada too but those are still being worked out. That’s why Paul pulled me away earlier. And I know we only spoke about it, but we also think it’s time we set sights on the international market after the new album is released but we’ll talk about that when it comes to it.”

Suddenly Kurt was left wondering if the changes on their contract would even be taken into consideration if the label already had so many plans for them. 

\---

“Are you okay?”

Blaine blinked up at Nick. He was lying in his cot on the bus and had been trying to figure out what exactly Cooper had meant in his texts.

“What?” he asked.

Nick nudged him and Blaine moved his legs so he could sit. 

“Well the whole Kurt and Sebastian thing,” Nick said, “I mean, it must have hurt to know that they—”

“No,” Blaine said quickly, “I mean, yes, but it’s not like I have a right to be mad about it. He’s an adult. They’re both adults and things like that happen right?”

Nick slung an arm around Blaine’s shoulders. “Oh, Blainers,” he said, “that doesn’t mean you can’t be upset.”

Blaine buried his face against Nick’s neck. The truth of it was that he was a bit upset. He didn’t think it had much to do with the fact that it was indeed Sebastian that Kurt had slept with, but that he now knew someone that Kurt slept with. It was like glaring proof that, yes, Kurt had a sex like, and no, it wasn’t with him.

“I just, I don’t have a right to be mad at him. I’m not mad at him. I guess I just wish that it wasn’t this hard to just pretend that none of this bothers me. It’s not supposed to.”

“You love him,” Nick whispered, “of course it’s supposed to.”

“That doesn’t matter.”

“Because you’re a stupid, stubborn idiot.”

Blaine shoved him aside. “No,” he said, “I’m just looking out for this band because who knows what would happen if the two of us got together and then we broke up.”

Nick groaned and Blaine saw him get up. “Look, it’s you and Kurt and that wouldn’t happen. This won’t ruin your friendship or the band or whatever.”

Blaine flopped back onto his back on the cot and then he let out a breath. He really didn’t know what to think anymore. 

He could hear Nick and Elliott from the front of the bus with Jeff’s voice intermingling when he wasn’t busy playing whatever video game he was in the middle of playing. 

“Hey,” Kurt said, “nice to be on the bus again.”

He smiled down at Blaine and he moved the curtain on the cot across from his before sitting down. 

“Do you think we could really tour internationally?” Kurt asked, “I was sort of talking to Wes a bit while you guys were trying to get the last of your stuff packed and he said it’s not a long shot. I mean we already have deals for distribution right, so it’s not like the rest of the world hasn’t heard our music. He said they’re trying to figure out if there’s a way for us to record while on tour.”

“What?” Blaine asked, “recording while on tour? That’s crazy. We barely have time to get any real rest between shows and travelling.”

Kurt nodded. “I know. I said the same thing. Wes said we may be able to pull it off. Mostly because they think if we release the new album right around the end of our tour that it will just make it bigger and it would make sense for us to go and do a European tour right after that and perhaps even go as far as Asia. It’s still up in the air but it’s a good thing right?”

Blaine pursed his lips. “It is what you want right?”

“Yes,” Kurt said, “you know it is. He said he’d let us know when we see him in a few days so let’s not worry about it just yet. But part of it is validation, you know, like can we make it even more? In foreign countries where our name isn’t directly connected to Sing?”

Blaine laughed. “You really hate Sing,” he said.

Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine watched him as he laid down on the cot. “Not really,” he said, “and it did give us a huge boost. It’s just annoying to constantly say that our fame came from our song being on the show. We have real talent. The songs you write, Blaine, they’re amazing.”

Blaine bowed his head. “Thanks,” he muttered, “but it isn’t just me. You’ve gotten quite good at it too and Elliott is better than all of us.”

Kurt sat up and after a moment’s hesitation he moved over to Blaine’s cot, taking the vacated spot that Nick had left. 

“Blaine,” he said in a whisper.

“Yeah?”

“Did you know that Rachel was at our show last night?”

Blaine hadn’t. “What?” he asked.

Kurt nodded. “I don’t know if I was supposed to know or not, but someone mentioned her in my twitter mentions. A few people. So I asked security after the show. I, um, I made sure they kept her back so I could see her.”

“Oh, Kurt,” Blaine said, “did anything happen?”

Blaine watched him, how he pressed his lips and twisted his hands together. “It was like I knew she was there to show her support, but I couldn’t take it like that. She’s, um, she’s trying to steal Santana from us.”

Blaine reached for Kurt’s hands and Kurt smiled at him. 

“She, um, she told me off actually,” Kurt continued, “about the contract thing. I guess she heard all those rumors. I don’t know why, but she thought we might have actually been considering breaking up. She, um, she asked me if I was rethinking trying Broadway.”

“Are you?”

Kurt shook his head. “No,” he said, “I mean, I’ll always love musical theater and musicals but I just love the band too and it’s what I’m doing. Who knows if I would even get a role or if I would love it as much. She doesn’t get that, the uncertainty. Because no one knows, right, no one knows what might happen. Look, I went out one night and I got picked up by a guy that I thought was really nice and charming and whatever and it turns out he went to highschool with you and that he’s actually an asshole. But, you know, that’s just taking a chance. He could have easily been some fan. I mean, I messed up, Blaine.”

Blaine gave his hand a squeeze and Kurt smiled at him. 

“I just – things are difficult enough but I love the life we have. I love you and the other guys and I just I don’t get it, you know, I don’t get why she could just leave us like that.”

“Because she’s Rachel,” Blaine said, “and the stuff with Sebastian. He’s charming, you said it yourself. I know that very well. I mean, back in high school it was tempting but I was just so – well, I guess I had some sort of fantasy that the person I’d be with in that way at least for the first time had to mean something. They had to be important to me.”

Kurt smiled a little. “Burt Hummel did say not to throw yourself around,” he said.

Blaine laughed. “I’m sorry about that, still. I shouldn’t have called your dad an told him you needed to get the talk. You were just so weird about even a mention of sex back then.”

Kurt nudged his shoulder with his own. “Well I’m still mortified about that talk.”

“Well, I don’t know if it really helped considering Sebastian,” Blaine said.

Kurt gasped. “You didn’t just—”

“Sorry,” Blaine said through a laugh, “but we walked into that one.”

“Blaine,” Kurt whined, “I don’t need that held against me.”

“Alright, alright,” Blaine said, “I won’t. But, it’s okay, you know, that sometimes you go out and pick up guys or whatever. It’s okay.”

Kurt frowned a little. “You don’t,” he said. 

Blaine sighed. “Well, I have my reasons for that. You know how much I like to stay home.”

“Doesn’t help your whole love of cuddling, though,” Kurt whispered.

To that, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. “I have you for that, and Jeff when you’re not available.”

“Oh,” Kurt said.

Blaine pressed a kiss to the side of Kurt’s head. “You’re my best friend, Kurt, and no matter what happens that won’t change. Not Sebastian and not Rachel and not whatever goes down with this band.”

“Love you too,” Kurt muttered.

Blaine felt a lot lighter after talking to Kurt but at the same time he couldn’t help but feel like so much more could have been said. Kurt and he stayed on Blaine’s cot for a while longer until Elliott went to fetch them because they wanted to stop for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off for anyone that caught that Ed Sheeran reference kudos for you!   
> For those of you who didn't: Gingerbread Man Records is the record label that Ed Sheeran launched earlier this year. I am a HUGE Ed Sheeran fan. His music is so poetic and inspiring and the soundtrack to my writing. So of course I made a reference to it even though technically since I believe it is based in England that Pamela Lansbury would not have been able to be signed to this label - but really I just loved the name so much so we're ignoring technicalities. 
> 
> On another note, this chapter was an interesting one to write and I did have a bit of a hard time at doing it mostly because I decided to not pick up right after the last one left off and I'm a bit iffy on it...but I think it still works. 
> 
> But yes, we finally got some resolution on the contract thing...but of course more things will arise. And that Klaine talk. 
> 
> On yet another note tonight I have had many an idea on what will transpire in future chapters. I'm already halfway through the next one so hopefully I will have that up soon.
> 
> You can also like/reblog [this chapter](http://inawickedlittletown.tumblr.com/post/131097652832/pamela-lansbury-rockstarau-chapter-eight) on tumblr.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected postage of chapter! But I bet you're all happy that this happened. 
> 
> So I actually wrote a lot over the past couple of days and managed to finish this and start on the next chapter. I should add that I see this one as a bit filler. 
> 
> And I wasn't planning on posting today mostly because I had no time, but I somehow managed to procure an extra hour before having to head to work so posting! enjoy.

Mystery man revealed and all you Klainers can be relived.

Last week it was reported that Kurt Hummel (from Pamela Lansbury)’s friend from a few months back had been spotted at Pamela Lansbury’s after show celebration. While speculation arose that Kurt might have finally found a boyfriend, it turns out that this mystery male is just a part of the crew. 

His name is Sebastian Smythe, and a little research has shown us that Sebastian went to high school with three of the boys of Pamela Lansbury. That’s right, he was a Warbler! The Warblers being of course the show choir from the alma mater of Blaine Anderson, Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval, Dalton Academy. Of course we can’t forget that the boy’s manager Wes Montgomery also attended Dalton Academy. 

No one knows for sure what Sebastian’s job is, but the connection to the band is obvious. What we do know is that he and Kurt seemed awfully cozy a few months back while dancing at the HK Lounge in Manhattan but that they haven’t been seen together since, not even when the boys took to partying after their gig at the Gillette Stadium where most of the rest of their crew was seen including their stylist, personal assistant, a few of their security people, as well as other friends. He also has not been seen at the concerts? Perhaps his work lies behind the scenes? Any attempt at an answer from the boys or their reps has left us with a blank. 

So, we’re calling the little rumor that Kurt might possibly have a boyfriend false speculation. Indeed they all claimed to be single when speaking to MTV after their NYC show and we’re wont to believe them even if that means also accepting that Kurt and Blaine may not be together? But hope for the ship to sail is not extinguished yet. 

Thoughts? Reactions? 

\---

Klaine5eva: Did I not call this? Of course this Sebastian guy works for them. We’d know if Kurt really had a boyfriend #well we do #it’s blaine

PLislife: Oh, so he was a Warbler? Explains how Kurt knew him? Maybe.

HummelAnderson: So is he security, then? I mean…Puck’s been around too right? Maybe they got more security?

NiffKlainer: He’s really small for security isn’t he? Like I could probably punch him and he’d go down and I’m only 5’4. 

AndersonHummel: Nothing to worry about. Klaine is just as strong as ever. 

Klaine5eva: Ha. As if Kurt would get with that. Not when Blaine exists. #klaine is life  
\---

“Hey, kiddo,” his dad said and Kurt couldn’t help but smile, “show last night go good?” 

Kurt settled against the cushions on the couch. They were on the move again and for some reason that couldn’t be explained to Kurt, he had woken up way too early. So early that they hadn’t even arrived at their destination yet, but a glance at his phone had told him it was still a good time to call his dad who had always been a bit of a morning person. It was a result of years of having to wake up way much too early to get his shop open.

“It was, yeah,” Kurt said, “and I can’t wait to see you guys in a few days. We’ve all been looking forward to the Columbus show.”

“We’re excited too,” Burt said, “Carole was actually talking to Pam the other day and we were thinking of having a little party over at her house with some of your friends from here and the Duvalls and Sterlings.”

“Oh,” Kurt said, “that sounds fun. Wes made sure we had a few days to be in Ohio so that’s good. He and David said they were going to try and fly out to meet us.”

Kurt heard someone else moving from over by the cots, but he made no move to get up and see who it was. 

“He’s good, Wes,” Burt said.

“Yeah,” Kurt said, “they’re um, they’re trying to get us a small tour in Europe for after the album is released. I think the label is hoping for a full world tour actually, but who knows.”

Kurt waited for his dad to answer, but he could hear him walking around the kitchen back at their house in Lima so he knew it was possible he had just gotten distracted. 

“Is that what you want, Kurt?”

“I want to continue being in this band,” Kurt said, “I love it. I’m having such an amazing time. So, I think so. I mean, it would be huge. I mean we’re pretty big, I guess, we have following and we’re selling out a lot of venues. Wes has us booked for a couple of stadiums actually which is insane to think we’re selling enough tickets for that. I guess it’s one thing to know we also have fans in other countries because we do, but we don’t know if we’d have the same interest in concerts there or whatever. So we’ll see what happens, I guess.”

“I’m so proud of you, Kurt,” his dad said, “and I really can’t wait to see you. But, I do have to go. So we’ll see you in a few days, alright?”

“Yeah, of course. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

He hung up and dropped his phone on the cushion next to him. He really couldn’t remember if there had been anything else he needed to talk to his dad about. Mostly it had been nice to hear his voice and to keep him up to date.

“Hey, Kurt,” Nick said. 

He was shirtless but had pajama bottoms on and stretching his arms over his head. 

“Morning,” Kurt said, “did I wake you?”

Nick shook his head. “You know how I am about sleeping on the bus,” he said, “I can’t wait until we’re in Ohio and I can get a proper bed.”

The plan wasn’t for them to sleep on the bus every night. In fact, they had driven to Boston after their concert at Foxborough and stayed at a hotel that night and then spent the next day relaxing at the hotel and doing a bit of sightseeing before a quick dinner and loading back onto the bus so they could head to Buffalo for a show the next night. Now they were headed to Pittsburgh but they weren’t going to be staying at a hotel afterwards because they wanted as much time as possible in Ohio and that was their next destination. 

Wes had booked them hotel rooms in Columbus, but Kurt doubted that he would use his room aside from the night of the Columbus show if he was too tired to head back to Lima. 

“I’m looking forward to that too,” he told Nick, “but mostly to see my dad.”

Nick grinned. “Yeah, I can’t wait to see my mom and my sisters.” 

Nick dropped into the seat next to Kurt after he’d finished stretching out his legs. 

“How long do you think the others are going to sleep for?”

“Jeff until we wake him,” Kurt said, “and I’m not convinced that Elliott is asleep. Blaine will probably be up soon though. He fell asleep before any of us.”

Nick nodded. “You’re right. I’ve sort of missed the closeness of being on tour. It was a bit different being in New York even when we saw each other constantly.”

“Yup,” Kurt said, “if we do end up doing the extended tour in Europe and stuff we’re going to get so sick of each other.”

Nick laughed but he shook his head. “I don’t think so,” he said, “we kind of fit, right, I don’t think we’d get that sick of each other.”

“Yeah, maybe not. So, did Elliott fill you in on my plan for Sebastian at the show tonight?”

Nick shook his head. “No, but there is a plan?”

He shifted into a better position to face Kurt and rubbed his hands together. “I’m so excited for this. I mean, seeing him run around at the Gillette when he thought he’d actually lost our instruments was genius. A little mean considering, but he was actually on the phone trying to find replacements.”

Kurt grinned. It had been a plan that Kurt didn’t think would actually work. As tour manager, Sebastian was expected to make sure everything was running smoothly. That meant mostly keeping track that set up for the show was done the way they wanted it, that all the equipment was working, and to some extent he was also in charge of making sure that all five of them made it on stage on time. Kurt had managed to convince a few of the crew to hide Blaine’s guitar, the keyboard, and even Jeff’s drums. Had the crew not been as reluctant to like Sebastian as they were, Kurt was sure that none of it would have gone to plan. As it was, they had all been sending Sebastian on wild goose chases after instruments that were perfectly safe but just hidden from sight. 

Eventually Elliott had taken pity on him and show him where they were, but seeing Sebastian run around frustrated and concerned that the show wouldn’t go on as expected, well, that had been pretty amusing for Kurt and the rest of the band. 

“He should have known better,” Kurt said, “I mean he knows we don’t like him. He knows our crew doesn’t like him. If he were nicer to the people that are doing everything to make our lives less difficult they might have given in to him.”

“Hey, I’m not the one that was mad about that,” Nick said, “I’m all for making Sebastian’s job as hard as possible.”

“And that’s why I like you,” Kurt said, “and I still want to know why you dislike Sebastian so much.”

Kurt had been trying to get Jeff and Nick alike to tell him about why they hated Sebastian aside from the obvious, that he was a jerk. 

“Mostly just Dalton stuff,” Nick said, “Warbler stuff.”

Kurt settled him with a look but Nick wouldn’t budge and Kurt could tell that there was a story there. He’d just need to more time to pry it out of Nick or to get Jeff to tell him. He knew that Blaine also didn’t seem to have any idea as to where the grudge had grown from, but then Blaine had also been a bit oblivious back in those days. 

“So what are we doing tonight?”

“I actually had a few ideas,” Kurt said with a grin and began explaining. 

By the time he was done, Nick was grinning back at him and Blaine had appeared. His hair was in true disarray but it wasn’t something neither Nick or Kurt had seen before, but his nose was also a little red and immediately after stepping into the front area of the bus, he coughed.

“Are you sick?” Nick asked at once.

Blaine shook his head. “No,” he said and shook his head, “definitely not sick.”

He coughed again and Kurt winced.

“You are,” he said, “and first things first, you can’t get your germs on any of us. We’re going to need those surgical masks and lots of hand sanitizer. And, Blaine, you need to get back in your cot.”

Blaine pouted at them. “It’s not comfortable,” he said, “I can’t even sleep.”

Kurt stood up and gingerly touched his shoulders and turned him around and then pushed him back the way he came.

“It’s for your own good and the band’s own good. We can’t have you getting the rest of us sick or getting worse. We should be stopping in about an hour. Do me a favor, and when Sebastian inevitably comes in here to confirm, sneeze or cough on him and get him really sick.”

Blaine tried to laugh, but he coughed instead. “Kurt,” he said in a whining noise that Kurt couldn’t help but find endearing.

Kurt let him settle back down into the cot before he pressed his hand against Blaine’s forehead to feel if he was warm and Blaine made a noise at the contact, raising his hand to press against Kurt’s to keep it there.

“Might be a fever,” Kurt said, “you’re feeling a little bit warm.” 

He turned his hand so it was the back of it instead of his palm feeling his forehead and nodded to himself.

“Might be the beginning of one anyway. I’ll be right back. I’ll check what we have for colds.”

Blaine nodded and coughed again.

“You have to call Sebastian,” Nick said when Kurt got back, “he’s the one we have to tell all things considered.”

“I know,” Kurt said, “which is why we’re waking up Elliott and having him do it because he’s the least involved in that whole mess.”

“Good idea. I’ll go get him and Jeff up, then,” Nick said, “and I couldn’t find surgical masks.”

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. “That was half a joke. Could be useful though.”

Most of the drawers and cupboards were locked so that they didn’t open and send things flying out while they were driving, so Kurt had to deal with the locking mechanism before he could get into any of the cupboards that might have something to help Blaine. It took him a while but eventually he found a box with DayQuil and figured it would do for the moment at least to hold the symptoms at bay. 

He took the box and a bottle of water to Blaine and then found Elliott and Nick who were clearly in the middle of the call to Sebastian. 

“Woke him up,” Nick said, “don’t think he was too happy.”

Kurt grinned.

“We’re calling you because you need to get the doctor to check him out. We have a show tonight, Sebastian, and it won’t be the same if Blaine doesn’t have a voice. You’re the tour manager. You’re supposed to deal with these things,” Elliott said and then hung up.

“What did he say?” Kurt asked.

Elliott who was seated on their very comfortable couch grinned. “Well, he didn’t answer for the longest time and then when he did you could tell he was pissed to be woken up. So, he kept asking why we weren’t calling Wes or getting the doctor ourselves or having someone else deal with it.”

Nick snorted. “It’s like he didn’t read his job description.”

Kurt who had been about to ask more suddenly paused because that was it, wasn’t it? Wes and David had mostly decided on Sebastian because they knew who he was and out of desperation that no one was qualified to handle the job. They had never tried to be underfoot for their crew, respectful enough that they had a lot to do and all of it for them, but other bands weren’t always so helpful. 

“Guys,” he said, “that’s it, isn’t it? We’ve been trying to get Sebastian to mess up, but what if we just make him do his job.”

“What are you talking about, Kurt?”

Kurt smirked. “We’re too accommodating,” he said, “we show up on time, we never have ridiculous demands, the other day we literally helped move things around on stage. I think it’s time we let Sebastian truly manage this tour.”

“Wes is going to kill us,” Nick said.

Kurt shrugged. “Wes is too busy with all the band stuff to really pay attention to this Sebastian thing.”

“I don’t know, guys,” Elliott said, “I mean, Sebastian is just going to be horrible to the crew of people we like, isn’t he? They’re going to get the grunt of it.”

Kurt pursed his lips slowly. He hadn’t really considered those ramifications and yet he knew that he would think of a way around that. 

\---

A World Tour for PL

A little birdie has let it slip that during all these talks for even more added dates on an already crowded tour across America that the band has set sights on going abroad. We have no word from their representatives yet but the possibility of having Pamela Lansbury at a stage outside of the U.S. and Canada is exciting enough. 

Pamela Lansbury is currently at the beginning of their second American tour following the departure of one of their lead singers, Rachel Berry (who will be starring on Broadway in just a few weeks). Right before going on tour the band announced a new album though the release date is yet to be announced. 

Their almost sold out tour is going well so far despite the missing member. In fact, some say, the band is better than ever which makes us think that the world tour is only inevitable. 

Tonight they will be playing at the AJ Palumbo Center in Pittsburgh. 

\---

 

PLBerry: World tour? OMG. OMG. No, but…ainbdshnkl guys, you don’t know what that…if that happens I might see the boys #even from Narnia

Klainefan: This better be true. So excited for them 

Singfan: Who’s going to be at the Palumbo tonight? #aside from me?

Klaine5eva: So if this happens how much bigger do you think they’re going to be? Oh, I’m so happy for them. They deserve this so much.

NiffKlainer: How is this tour not sold out already anyway?

HummelAnderson: Because they keep adding dates so they’re technically not sold out. 

NiffKlainer: Makes sense, makes sense. 

Starchildismine: I love how everyone agrees that they are much better without Rachel. #it’s true #she was too much of a spotlight hog

AveryPamLanfan: WORLD TOUR. Have to start saving up ASAP. But only once I get my feels in check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also like/reblog [this chapter](http://inawickedlittletown.tumblr.com/post/131291025712/pamela-lansbury-rockstarau-chapter-nine%22%22) on tumblr


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited to get this chapter out because of a thing that happens here that I've been wanting to write for a while. This chapter is very Rachel-centric which was a little bit annoying to me but necessary. It also has a slight flashback because too many things were supposed to happen on the night of the New Jersey show. Enjoy. 
> 
> On another note, this week I am being featured on Author's Spotlight at [Daydream Believers](http://todaydreambelievers.tumblr.com) and you can read my Q&A with them on writing and fic [here](http://todaydreambelievers.tumblr.com/post/131488762358/author-spotlight-inawickedlittletown) if you're interested.

“We’re only two weeks away from opening night,” Jesse was saying and Rachel who had heard variations of his speech over the course of the past few days tuned him out in favor of looking at her phone.

As she had tended to do the moment Pamela Lansbury set off on tour, she was checking up on them by going on the tumblr she and Kurt had set up to be able to see what their fans really thought about them. So far she had found a number of videos of their performances as well as gifs and long posts with just paragraphs and paragraphs of praise and all kinds of things which made her almost long to be with them. 

“...we’re going to be in previews so this is the time to perfect everything…”

Rachel kept strolling through the dashboard, smiling every time she found a new story about the meet and greets. They had always been the best part aside from being on stage. Rachel had always enjoyed meeting fans even when they were a little bit on the weird side. 

As Jesse finished his speech, he clapped his hands. “Alright, then, let’s start with the beginning of Act 2.”

Rachel put her phone away and she walked to her spot, ready, and made herself transform into Jane. 

A few hours later they were taking a break for lunch and Rachel found herself back on her phone but this time talking to Santana. 

“I’m not leaving them,” Santana said and Rachel just laughed. 

At this point, she knew she wasn’t winning. Santana was nothing if not loyal and Rachel knew that there was still a slight feeling of betrayal there because Santana also knew how to never forget anything. 

“I know,” she said, “and that friend you recommended has been pretty good. I’m actually going to be on Good Morning America in a couple of days because of them and of course for promo. Jesse is very happy about it.”

“I bet,” Santana said, “anyway, I have to go. Apparently one of the boys is sick and the tour manager isn’t having a good time of it. Of course this is the week Wes is practically living at the label with trying to figure out the album release and recording.”

Rachel didn’t even manage to say a goodbye before Santana had hung up. She sighed and considered texting the boys to wish them luck on their show that night but she figured it was pointless as none of them were answering and Kurt had actually texted her to stop sending him any kind of messages. She thought he was probably still upset about the night at Prudential Center. It might have been a mistake to go to the show at all.

\---

A few days earlier (New Jersey – Prudential Center)

Rachel had only been noticed by a few people, she knew because if more had been aware that she was there, more of them might have come up to her to ask for an autograph. As it was she only signed for some ten fans. Santana had placed her where she could be inconspicuous as possible and still have a decent look at the band.

It hurt in some ways to hear songs that she used to sing, sung back to her. It hurt when the fans cheered when Elliott sang her parts or when Nick and Jeff harmonized lines that had once been shared between her and Kurt. But she was proud of them, and happy to see how well they were still doing. 

Kurt looked happy. 

It wasn’t that Rachel imagined Kurt wasn’t happy in the band, it was just that she had always felt so connected to Kurt that it was strange to see him happy without her. Happy in the band without her. Maybe it really was where he belonged. 

She had seen the articles earlier. The speculation that they wouldn’t be signing their new contract and that the band might break up and it angered her in a way. After all the backlash she’d gotten for them to just go and break up the band would be like pinning her as the bad guy once more and she couldn’t take much more than that. 

On stage Kurt sauntered over to Blaine and they grinned at each other before singing into the same mic. Rachel rolled her eyes. 

“Are you Rachel Berry?”

Rachel turned.

“I’m from Billboard, and I mean I don’t want to overstep but a picture with you would make the article I’m going to writing on them just blow up.”

Santana had told her to not draw attention to herself but she hadn’t mentioned what to do if anyone that could be considered press saw her.

“It won’t be out for a while,” the girl continued, “at least not for a few days because I’m going to the shows in Foxborough and Buffalo and doing a report on all three.”

“Yeah, alright,” Rachel said because she knew that if she didn’t then the article would still talk about her but as someone that refused to take a simple picture.

“And, um, could I get a statement or something from you?”

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. “Why not.”

“Awesome,” she said and pulled out her phone, “I’m Frankie by the way.”

They took a couple of selfies and then Frankie smiled at her. “So, just on the record you’re showing your support for them, then?”

“Yes,” Rachel said, “I had some time today so I asked their manager if I could come see them. I think they’re doing fantastic.”

“And do you miss it, being up there?”

Rachel glanced towards the stage where Elliott was singing the new song. “Yes and no. I love what I’m doing now and Broadway is where I want to be but it was fun being in the band. I didn’t enjoy touring, actually, but the stage. That part I loved.”

Fans were cheering loudly as the song came to an end and Elliott thanked them. 

“I guess that will have to be on the next album then, eh?” he asked the crowd.

More cheers. 

“It’s a bit bittersweet,” Rachel said, “but this wasn’t what I set out to do, the whole band thing and Broadway is where I want to be.”

Frankie nodded. “So you’re looking forward to opening night, then?”

“Definitely,” Rachel said, “it’s my dream come true.”

For a while they just watched the band until Frankie asked, “will you be seeing them after?”

“I might, yeah. Don’t know if they’ll be happy to see me but I guess I should since I’m here and everything.”

“Cool,” Frankie said, “oh, actually my photographer is flagging me over. It was nice to meet you, Rachel.”

The rest of the concert, Rachel spent alone. She texted Santana before the last song, asking if she would be welcome backstage.

Santana: I don’t know. Quite a lot going on without adding that to tonight. We’re trying to have a PR meeting with the boys.

Rachel: Oh. Alright, then.

So after it was over, she found one of the security guys. A new one who she didn’t know personally.

“Santana told me to escort you out,” he said, “just in case.”

But he didn’t take her the way she had entered. Instead, he was taking her backstage and then he led her into a room.

“Just wait there.”

“But I was—”

When she tried the door it was locked. But it didn’t take long before a sweaty Kurt opened it and shut it behind him.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

It was the first time she was seeing Kurt in months and there was something about him that felt changed. His hair had grown slightly longer and the fondness at seeing her was gone from his eyes. 

“Came to see the show, to support you guys. I was surprised to hear you’re fighting the new contract all things considered. Couldn’t have done that when I wanted time to do a Broadway show could you?”

Kurt gasped. “You didn’t leave because you weren’t able to get time off,” Kurt snapped, “you left because you didn’t ever want to be in the band and because you were pissed at me for not wanting what you wanted.”

Rachel hadn’t gone to the concert with the intention to fight with him. “Well considering you’re lying to yourself yeah, I had a right to be mad.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and he shook his head. “You wanted that role so bad that you couldn’t wait until we talked to Wes about it to take it.”

“Because you didn’t want to be the Tom to my Jane,” Rachel said, “even though it’s all we talked about back in school.”

Kurt dropped into one of the couches. “I wanted it,” he said, “you know I did. To have Jesse offer that was pretty amazing but the timing was horrible. We already signed on to the tour and we had dates lined up and everything. But before we could even try and figure something out you quit.”

“And you should have quit with me,” Rachel said, “except that you couldn’t disappoint Blaine, right?”

Rachel knew it was a bit unfair but she was right. It didn’t matter how much they might have talked about it. It didn’t matter that Kurt had wanted to talk to Wes and Santana about it because Rachel knew he wouldn’t have done it. Kurt wouldn’t have left the band because it would mean leaving Blaine.

“Yeah, well, I’ve already done that, so…”

Rachel wanted to ask, but she held back her tongue. “So is the band over, then? Now?”

Kurt shook his head. “No. Contract isn’t up for a while yet and we’re just negotiating. You made things a bit difficult for us, you know. They wanted us to sign early just in case another one of us wanted to leave.”

“Oh,” Rachel said, “well I would be pissed at all of you if you let the band break up now.”

Kurt actually laughed. “Why, because it would tarnish you again? It would make you leaving relevant and important and to blame.”

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. “I’m not exactly winning here.”

“And I made a choice,” Kurt said, “because even if I had taken that role I wouldn’t have left the band and it does come first and not because of Blaine or anyone else but because it’s mine. It’s something I created and it’s something I love and I know you don’t get it but I want it. I want this I think maybe more than being on Broadway.”

“Have you told Blaine you love him yet?” Rachel asked gently.

Kurt shook his head and looked down at his lap. “No,” he muttered, “and somehow I don’t think that would help things at this point.”

“But, Kurt,” Rachel said, “you can’t keep ignoring that you’re in love with him. That you made this whole band thing happen for him.”

“I don’t know that he feels the same way,” Kurt said, “and I’ve made a few mistakes lately that—”

Rachel made a noise. “Kurt,” she said. 

“He had a boyfriend,” Kurt said, “at first and then when he didn’t it felt like I needed to give him space and then there was Elliott and I stupidly had a crush on him which I let everyone know but nothing was ever going to happen, of course.”

“I know this,” Rachel said.

Kurt laughed. “I know you do, but the thing is that becoming famous – living this life is hard enough and sometimes I just felt lonely and my dad was right and I just don’t know…”

Someone knocked on the door and Kurt got up. “Ryan will see you out,” he said, “I have to go.”

Rachel stopped him before he could go, wrapping her arms around him. “I miss you,” she said, “and talk to Blaine. This is only going to get under your skin. I love you, Kurt.”

It took Kurt a moment before he hugged her back, but he didn’t say anything while he did. Rachel didn’t expect him to. 

\---

I have been lucky enough to attend not just one or two, but three Pamela Lansbury shows and to top it off they were all free of charge and full of wonderful adventures. This is being written by a fan, be aware.

Newark, New Jersey – Prudential Center

This might have been my favorite of the three I attended partly due to the company I had during this show and just the fact that it was the first of three. This was the second show for the band and they were killing it. The new songs were great, the band was fantastic. They had excellent energy and just seemed to be playing off of each other really well. 

Anyway, this show is my favorite because I got to meet Elliott’s mom and older sister. We often forget that Elliott is not from Ohio like the rest of the band but actually from New Jersey so naturally his family was at the show and I managed to get a few words with them. Essentially they are very proud of him. 

But more importantly, I got to hang out with Rachel Berry that night. 

Yes, you read that correctly. Rachel was at the NJ Pamela Lansbury show in the audience. I think it was supposed to be very lowkey and I want to say that she was reluctant to speak to anyone. As proof that she was there, we took a few selfies [image link].

I asked her if she missed being in the band and she said “Yes and no. I love what I’m doing now and Broadway is where I want to be but it was fun being in the band. I didn’t enjoy touring, actually, but the stage. That part I loved.”

Yet despite being present to support her former band mates who were not even aware that she was at the show, Rachel admitted that she might not even go back stage because they might not want to see her. That made me a little sad for her but also brings back questions to everything the boys have said about how they’re still friends with her? 

At any rate, being able to see Pamela Lansbury and hang out with a former member of the band made my night. Pictures of the show can be seen at [this link].

Foxborough, Massachusetts – Gillette Stadium

They are playing stadiums. Oh my. This one was a spectacular show perhaps because it is the biggest venue they had ever played and I think some nerves showed up on that stage. They had a minor mess up towards the beginning of their show but we forgive them that and the jokes made about it later on. These boys truly do know how to connect with the audience and have command of that stage. 

Less exciting than the New Jersey show, I did not get to meet anyone in particular, but I did go backstage before the show and while I didn’t get to meet any of the boys I did get a good look at their dressing rooms and at harried crew members that seemed to be trying to make the show perfect. Pictures from the show can be seen [at this link].

Buffalo, New York – First Niagara Center

This was the last show I came to cover and what made it special about this one is how I did at long last meet Pamela Lansbury. I didn’t get to interview them but I did hang out with them for fifteen minutes before their show. I also did get to watch them do their sound check which is more involved than anyone could have considered. 

The highlights of that is seeing how they interact and joke with each other. They’re all very comfortable touching each other and just getting in each other’s space. 

They were all very lovely and perhaps a bit busy but friendly. I took pictures with all of the boys and we had a good time discussing their new songs and how they’re all looking forward to their time in Ohio. 

All pictures from this show including our selfies [at this link].

Overall I had the best time. Each of the shows was fantastic and just a little bit different in the best ways. I cannot wait until the next time I get to have such a cool assignment from work. 

\---

KurtandRach: I can’t believe Rachel went to their show. Aww, she still cares about them. 

HummelAnderson: who thinks it’s weird that she happened to run into Rachel though? And whatever Rachel said about not being welcome backstage was definitely shade. 

NiffKlainer: She got to meet Rachel and also the boys. #so jelly

PLislife: this reads more like a fan review than anything what is that about? #I expected more from Billboard

\---

Blaine felt better even though he knew he wasn’t, but that was the miracle of whatever the doctor Sebastian had called had given him. They had about a half hour before they needed to get on stage and he knew that nothing would go wrong when it came to his slight cold.

“Feeling alright?” Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. “Yeah, I think I’ll be fine. And yes, I did try and cough all over Sebastian.”

Kurt grinned. “He actually didn’t do too bad with getting you taken care of.”

“Yeah,” Blaine said.

It really wasn’t that Sebastian was incompetent though. That wasn’t a problem at all. It was more that he was Sebastian. 

“I was talking to Santana earlier. She said she’s coming with Wes and David to Ohio, actually, and she said that she might have found someone to replace him. This girl she knows from New York.”

“Oh,” Blaine said.

Kurt nodded. “Yup. She said she was helping Rachel out and getting her a new manager so she’d stop calling her for advice and met her as well and she seemed interested. I think she wants to do a background check and all that but we may be getting rid of Sebastian just yet. And it was without much trying from my part. Had fun seeing him try and figure out where the mic stands were, though. I had Luke and Puck tell him they might have been left behind in Buffalo.”

Blaine laughed. 

“Hey, the sound guys wanted to go along with it and I’m Puck’s boy if you remember.”

The whole addition to Puck as their security was still a bit baffling to Blaine but he was one of Kurt’s friends from high school and a part of Blaine was convinced that he had been sent with them back during their first tour by Kurt’s dad. 

“Are you guys ready?”

Kurt looked up and there was Sebastian. He looked a bit harried, the headset on his head hanging lopsided.

“Yes,” Kurt said, “and where are the rest of you. Oh god, where’s the other two.”

“You mean three,” Blaine said. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “I know where Elliott is. Where the hell is Niff?”

Blaine almost laughed. “Still calling them that, Bas?”

Sebastian gritted his teeth, “Do not call me that. Nick and Jeff, where are they?”

“No idea,” Kurt said, “but we’ll be ready for the stage on time.”

Sebastian left muttering under his breath and Blaine watched as Kurt laughed. He always looked even more beautiful than usual when he laughed. 

“Why did he call them Niff?” Kurt asked.

“It’s what everyone called Nick and Jeff back at Dalton. They were even closer back then than they are now, actually. A few of us were actually convinced that they were together but they weren’t. They were just really good friends.”

Kurt frowned a little. “Odd,” he said.

Slowly they got up and after Kurt had walked over to the mirror to determine that his hair hadn’t gotten messed up since Cassie did it up a little earlier, they continued towards the immediate backstage area. The closer they got, the more of the crowd that they heard. They found Elliott there once more in his leather jacket.

“Sebastian’s freaking out,” he told them, “can’t seem to find Nick or Jeff.”

Kurt snickered. “It’s nice to mess with him. I still think he would have freaked out more if Blaine disappeared but someone had to go and get sick.”

“Sorry,” Blaine said. 

Kurt shook his head and then reached up to touch his forehead. “You’re not as warm as earlier at least. Are you sure you’ll be fine?”

“Yup. I’ll just have to drink more water than usual.”

They saw Sebastian on his phone a few feet away. 

“God damn it, answer! Where could you two have gone? No one saw you leave!” 

Kurt giggled and turned away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So right from the moment I decided that Rachel was going to leave the band I had the idea that she wasn't always going to leave the band...that there could have been a way to make both Broadway and the band work. It's possible. And while it has been hinted all over the place, I needed Kurt and Rachel to be in one room together to finally get those things out. It also is the first we're really getting of Kurt's feelings for Blaine and just his side of things. And lastly on this, Rachel basically prompts Kurt to have that talk with Blaine from a few chapters ago. 
> 
> You can also read/like/reblog [this chapter](http://inawickedlittletown.tumblr.com/post/131564651872/pamela-lansbury-rockstarau-chapter-ten) on tumbr.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say about this chapter. I did enjoy writing it a lot and just slowly revealing a few more things here. Enjoy.

“So, do you want us to go on stage and stall or are we waiting until they turn up?” Elliott asked with as much nonchalance as he could muster and Kurt had to turn away and look at Blaine to not give them away. 

Sebastian who was currently on the phone with Wes made a noise and then posed the question to Wes. Kurt knew what Wes would say mostly because Wes was probably already aware that they were messing with Sebastian.

“Go on,” Sebastian said, “play without them if you have to. I actually don’t really care.”

Kurt turned back to face him. “Good to know,” Kurt said and then walked towards the entrance to the stage. He heard Elliott and Blaine follow behind him. 

“How long until he realizes?” Blaine asked.

“That they’ve been on the stage this entire time? When we start the first song.”

Their opening act was the runner up of some singing competition or another, Kurt couldn’t remember which, but he was a talented singer and Kurt actually found that he liked some of his music. He’d been signed to Gingerbread Man records soon after the competition ended and the label had thought it would be good exposure for him to open for a few of their shows and this was his second one. 

He had his own band backing him up but Kurt and Nick had managed to convince him to let Nick and Jeff play for him for this show instead of his drummer and guitarist. Kurt had feared that the cheers from the crowd might give away their plan, but Sebastian hadn’t noticed, not even when Geoff had walked off stage without his band.

They stepped out onto the stage to cheers and hoots and whistles and Kurt had to adjust his earpieces to really block out all the noise. 

Kurt stepped towards his mic and took it off the stand. 

“How are you tonight, Pittsburgh?” he asked with a grin and let them cheer before he continued, “we’ve been looking forward to this show. We love this city.”

There were more cheers. 

“And wasn’t Geoff just amazing? I bet you all loved that performance,” Elliott said. 

When Kurt glanced back at him he had picked up his guitar. 

“Now Blaine is feeling a little bit under the weather,” Kurt said, “so we’ve changed things up a bit tonight, and we’re also premiering a new song. We know we’ll be seeing that on YouTube later.”

Someone yelled, “Kurt we love you!” 

“Love you too,” Kurt said and grinned.

“So here it is,” Elliott said and began strumming his guitar.

Kurt lifted his mic to his lips and began to sing. It started off slow, the sound a bit more folky than any of their other music but as Jeff added the drums it changed into something else and then Nick was singing and their fans were cheering louder than ever and Kurt knew that Sebastian knew Jeff and Nick were on stage.

He walked towards Blaine who despite not feeling as bad as earlier still didn’t look as energetic as usual. He pat his back and when the chorus started sang with him. As he was stepping away from Blaine, Kurt glanced towards the side of the stage and sure enough there was Sebastian glaring at them. He looked angrier than Kurt had ever seen him. So he laughed and nudged Blaine to look.

“Kurt,” he whispered with a shake of his head.

The song came to an end and they launched into the next one without preamble, Kurt moving back towards his mic stand, but he didn’t stay there long. As he sang he walked across the stage. 

Blaine seemed to be doing the same at the other end and they walked back to each other in the middle as the song came to an end, shoulders pressed together. 

Afterwards, Blaine coughed a little and Kurt grabbed him a bottle of water from where the crew always left them some.

“Thanks,” Blaine muttered. 

“We are loving this crowd tonight, aren’t we, guys?” Elliott asked, “and I’m sure you know this next song so sing along!” 

“Are you alright?” Kurt asked, “don’t over do it.”

Blaine nodded. “I’m fine,” he said.

Jeff and Nick had switched off on the drums but as soon as they were done, Nick started playing so Kurt glanced back at the crowd while Elliott began to sing. It was always a little bit weird to see such a huge crowd of people watching them on stage and for them to be interested and enraptured in their performance. He walked closer to the edge, waving at people and trying to read the signs that some of them had brought with them. 

Jeff suddenly threw an arm around his shoulders and Kurt leaned into him. They sang together and continued past the chorus onto Blaine’s verse to help him out. 

“Sebastian is pissed,” Jeff whispered against his ear before he walked away, “think he’ll quit?”

“Nope,” Kurt said and grinned.

Elliott finished the song with Blaine to more cheers. 

They continued on with their slightly modified set list and Kurt tried not to watch Blaine too much in concern for his cold, but couldn’t help himself. Not when despite everything, Blaine was still amazing on stage. The cold didn’t seem to have put a stop to him at all. 

“Thank you,” Kurt said after their encore, “this has been an amazing night and we can’t wait until we can get back here.”

He waved out at the crowd and followed Blaine off stage. 

“You, all of you, are so fucking irritating! So where were you, then, on stage this entire time? You have no consideration what so ever to any of the people that work for you and try and make all of this tour stuff work,” Sebastian said the moment they were off the stage.

“Your job,” Kurt said, “is to keep track of where we are. Nick and Jeff made it on stage and performed and did their job, but you couldn’t even find them.”

Sebastian threw his hands up in the air. “Let’s be clear, Princess, you’ve wanted me gone from day one and I know this was your doing. But it won’t be so easy getting rid of me.”

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. “Remember where your paycheck comes from,” he muttered before walking away even when he heard Sebastian yelling at Jeff and Nick some more. 

Blaine caught up to him and Kurt linked their arms together. “This was fun,” he said, “poor Nick and Jeff though.”

“They can handle him,” Kurt said. 

“You’re right,” Blaine said, “but we should probably call Wes and explain.”

Kurt nodded. “It’s not like he didn’t figure it out already. How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Blaine said, “but it could just be the adrenaline, you know. Any plans for tonight before we leave?”

Kurt shook his head. “I think we could just stay in the bus and watch a movie before we set out. You need your rest, after all.”

“Okay.”

\---

“The lot of you make it seem like sleeping with one or two of you in the past just makes me the freaking enemy. I’m here to make your tour run smoothly, but I could do a hell of a lot to make everything go wrong,” Sebastian said to Nick and Jeff, “so stop messing around! The things I could have told anyone about the two of you—”

Nick stared after him as he swept away.

“What did he mean,” Elliott said, “two of us? He and Blaine didn’t—”

Jeff shook his head. “I don’t know. I didn’t think he and Sebastian ever did anything back at Dalton and he wouldn’t now.”

Nick shrugged his shoulders and tried not to show how shaken he was, but Jeff like always seemed to just know. He didn’t say anything.

“Come on,” he said, “showers and then off to the bus. I wonder if it’s possible for us to leave early.”

“Maybe,” Elliott said as they reached their dressing rooms.

Nick slumped against his door the moment it was closed behind him and he rubbed at his face. Of course Sebastian remembered. He really hated Sebastian. All this time he’d remembered and somehow managed to say nothing only to of course bring it up in the worst possible moment. 

Someone knocked on his door and Nick considered not answering, but then Jeff was calling his name.

“Left my bag in here,” he muttered, “are you okay? Nick, did something happen?”

“No,” Jeff said, “no, I’m fine. Maybe I’ve caught Blaine’s cold.”

Jeff didn’t look like he believed him, but he nodded. “We can get the doctor to get a look at you later.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Nick said and watched as Jeff collected his stuff and left. 

All of their dressing rooms were on the smaller side but they each came with a small stall with a shower and after making himself jump around his room for a while, Nick took off his clothes and stepped into the stall. He lingered in the shower, letting the water flow over him as he tried to stop himself from panicking. All he needed was for Sebastian to really be gone. The thing about that was that Sebastian could easily go and blab about everything depending on the nature of the contract Wes had made him sign. 

Once he was dressed a while later, he pulled out his phone and called Wes.

“Hey,” Wes said, “good show tonight?”

Nick sighed. “Yes,” he said.

“And I’m not going to tell you off,” Wes said, “because I’m sure it was all Kurt’s idea and that Sebastian probably deserved it, but please remember that you have fans and a show to put on and that whatever you do cannot get in the way of that.”

“Yes, yes,” Nick said, “we know that. Jeff and I were on stage the entire time. His fault he didn’t realize.”

He heard Wes laugh. “Yes, well, it was great to have him on the phone while I was supposed to be at a meeting.”

“Sorry,” Nick said.

“At least one of you is apologizing. Kurt laughed and asked me to fire Sebastian.”

Nick sighed. “Can you?”

Wes made a noise of frustration. “Is he really that bad?”

“He just irritates us,” Nick said, “in the worst possible way. Blaine is upset about the whole thing with Kurt and Kurt’s just mad about anything to do with Sebastian. And I have a past with him. Dalton after you and David left wasn’t the same. Sebastian showed up and things got bad for a while there. He seemed so nice at first and then he just took over and he just – he knows things about me and about Jeff. Probably about Blaine too for all I know. He’s just – it’s hard having him here making decisions and just being around. So this is me asking for you to figure something out and getting rid of him for all of our sanities. And, um, you might want to make sure there’s a gag order in there too.”

He waited almost with baited breath for Wes to respond, and wasn’t prepared for Wes to sigh. “You and I are going to have a long conversation when I get to Ohio. Santana is working on getting a replacement. Trying to convince a friend of hers I think and actually she might be helping out some too.”

“Thank you,” Nick said.

“This, whatever it is, it doesn’t have to do with Jeff does it?” Wes asked.

Nick felt nervous and shaky in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. “Sort of I guess.”

“I see,” Wes said, “I’ll um, I’ll talk to you in Ohio. I think I might take an earlier flight. I’ve just the one more meeting and I think you’ll all like the result of all my hard work.”

Nick let himself relax. “Kurt was telling us about it a little bit. European and possible World Tour.”

“Yup,” Wes said, “Paul was very happy with how Foxborough went and of course we made sure we had a leak on the info to test the waters and the response has them convinced there’s an audience.” 

Someone knocked on his door so Nick got up to open it. He found Elliott and Sebastian there which almost made him groan.

“We’re trying to head out early,” Elliott said, “and Sebastian wants to apologize.”

It didn’t look like Sebastian wanted to do anything of the kind. 

“Yeah,” Sebastian said, “I guess I’m sorry.” 

“You guess. Wonderful.” 

He turned around and gathered his things. “I should go, then,” he said into the phone, “see you tomorrow.”

Wes laughed again. “Yeah. See you tomorrow.”

He hung up and slid his phone into his pocket and followed Elliott out. Sebastian didn’t say anything before he walked away probably to help the rest of the crew or at the very least supervise. Nick couldn’t help but realize that he really didn’t seem to understand a large part of his job which was dealing with them. Beiste had always been more concerned with keeping an eye on them than on the crew. She had practically been another part of their security as well as their manager. Never had they walked out of a venue without her with them. 

Kurt was standing to the side with Jeff who was showing Kurt something. 

“She has got to start watching what she says,” Kurt was saying with a shake of his head.

“Who?” Nick asked.

“Rachel,” Blaine filled in, “there was a blogger or journalist or whatever. Remember we met her at the last show?”

Nick had to think back. They had met so many different people lately that he could hardly even keep track but he thought he remembered a young woman that hung out with them at their last show. 

“What about her?”

“She was at two other shows was doing a sort of coverage of the three shows and she ran into Rachel at the New Jersey show. Rachel agreed to talk to her and I guess asked her if she was meeting up with us backstage and Rachel said that she didn’t know if we’d want to even see her.”

Nick almost laughed. It was such a Rachel thing to say. The worst part about it was that she probably hadn’t even noticed. 

“Yup,” Kurt said, “exactly the opposite of the picture we wanted to paint. This is all Santana’s fault considering she didn’t bother to tell us she invited Rachel to the show.” 

They started towards their exit and Nick couldn’t help but think that it was press that benefitted neither of them. They were supposed to be playing up the idea that they had parted amicably despite everything that went on with Kurt and Rachel and of course his and Jeff’s mistake which had all but been forgotten. He was sure that interview would be dug up again. It was like going in circles.

“I bet David’s not happy,” he said.

“Nope,” Elliott said. 

They made it on the bus with no hassle, going past a large group of fans that had obviously gathered to catch them as they left. Their security was holding them at bay and Nick wondered if they should stop and sign things for a few of them, but it seemed to have already been decided that they wouldn’t be doing that. So he just followed them on the bus. 

“Drinks,” Elliott said, “we have tomorrow off and we’re on this bus for the next few hours, I think we need to crack open the bar.”

“I agree,” Kurt said, “up for it, Blaine?”

“Sure, sure.”

Nick knew they weren’t going to be leaving any time soon. First the crew needed to finish loading stuff and then they could be off and the best part about it was that it wouldn’t be too long of a drive. They were all eager to get to Ohio and to see their families. 

Elliott passed beers around and they settled right at the front of the bus on the couches that lined each side and they started talking about the show. It was easy to let himself relax while he was with the band. He didn’t need to really think about Sebastian or the past or how any of it could just come out in the open. 

Instead he laughed as Kurt mentioned the signs he’d been reading out in the crowd.

“Lots of Klaine signs,” he said, “they really seem to think that’s a thing.”

Blaine coughed and Nick couldn’t tell if it was real or not. 

“Niff ones too,” Jeff added. 

“I saw one Kelliott,” Elliott added, “not that that’s a thing.”

Kurt snorted and he drank a huge gulp of his beer. “Well I for one think it’s cute they feel like we have to be some incestuous mess of a band. Imagine if this was like it was back when were in Glee clubs.”

“Speak for yourself, Kurt,” Blaine said, “The Warblers were not switching partners every five minutes.”

“Well,” Jeff said, “except when it came for Sebastian.”

They all laughed. 

“I wonder how many Warblers he slept with,” Kurt said, “at least it wasn’t any of you.” 

Nick tried to hide how stiff he went by stretching. 

“Imagine if he’d tried to hit on Wes,” Blaine said, “oh god, he had some horrible lines back then.” 

“Still does,” Kurt said. 

They were all a bit quiet after that until Elliott broke the silence, “just how many gay guys went to Dalton?”

“With the non-bullying policy,” Blaine said, “quite a few.”

By the time that they were actually on the road, Nick felt a lot looser. He knew he was a bit drunk but it felt good. He leaned back in his seat and let himself drift listening to the others’ voices. He definitely didn’t let himself think about another night when he was slightly tipsy and definitely upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can like/reblog [this chapter](http://inawickedlittletown.tumblr.com/post/132024630632/pamela-lansbury-rockstarau-chapter-eleven) on tumblr.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how this chapter turned out. I wrote it without much planning. Actually, what I had planned pretty much flew out the window, but I liked the result. 
> 
> On the song/poem in the first scene it actually is something I wrote and it will get expanded on in the next chapter. I didn't want to do that thing where I'd borrow songs that actually exist so I actually was never going to make direct reference to any of their music but I've been taking a creative writing class this semester and we did a section on poetry so I've been writing quite a bit of that and this will just be one of those poems adapted to look a bit more like a song. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“It feels a little bit like remembering,” Blaine sang, “a ghost appearing before me fully dressed wearing your smile.” He glanced up away from the journal where he’d been scribbling out the lyrics, “all I got of that verse so far.”

“Well, I like it. I like the melody too, it’s kind of gentle. Definitely keep working on that.”

They were all a little bit tipsy, but the bus was moving and they had just a couple of more hours to go until they reached Columbus which meant that Elliott had gone off to nap and Jeff and Nick were somewhere in the front of the bus. Kurt and Blaine had been watching a movie in Blaine’s cot when Blaine had pulled out his journal explaining that he’d been working on a song a few days earlier and he was suddenly inspired. 

“What is it about?” Kurt asked, peaking at the words written in Blaine’s neat, slightly slanted handwriting. 

“Love,” Blaine said, “well, about reconnecting I guess. Soulmates and the like.”

Kurt nodded slowly, his eyes scanning the page. “I like this: the crinkles ‘round your eyes tell the story of your life.”

Most of it were just ideas, a few lines and the story that Blaine wanted the song to tell.

“Needs some work,” Blaine said, “but it can become something.” He wrote something down and once he was done, Kurt took the journal. 

“I just want. I can’t help wanting. Oh, how long now, how long, oh, for something.”

Kurt smiled. “It’s like pining, like someone left to wait.”

Blaine hummed in response and Kurt watched him. Blaine was always beautiful to him but when he was in his element lost to the music and the writing and just all of it, he was ethereal. Kurt kept watching him as he hummed and wrote a bit more. Then he returned the journal to Kurt. 

“I moved a few things around,” Blaine said, “but I think maybe this works.”

It feels a little bit like remembering  
A ghost appearing before me  
Fully dressed wearing your smile  
And oh, I want, I want   
Memories are scalding water  
And I just want, I want   
I can’t help wanting  
Oh how long now, how long  
For something

“I like it,” Kurt said, “sing it for me?”

Blaine nodded. He cleared his throat and Kurt watched him until he began to sing and then he closed his eyes and let himself just take in the words. 

“Oh, Blaine, it’s – I really like it.” He nudged Blaine with his shoulder. “You have to finish it.”

“Yeah. Soon,” Blaine said, “maybe when we’re in Ohio.”

Kurt nodded. “It has to be on the album. You’ll have to sing it for Wes when we see him.”

\---

It was sometime around three in the morning when they arrived in Columbus and Sebastian checked them all into their hotel while they stood in the empty lobby and yawned with Cassie, Puck, and Whitney. They had a whole floor booked even if not all of the rooms were going to be used and Sebastian was getting everyone their keycards even if he looked like he wanted nothing more than to let everyone do it themselves. It figured that he was still peeved over the incident from earlier. At least there was no one in the lobby aside from them and Kurt thanked the small miracle of checking in, in the middle of the night or rather early morning. 

None of them said a word as they took the elevator up, and they parted ways into their rooms with small waves and more yawns, all of them ready to go to bed. Kurt for his part managed to strip off to his briefs before slipping between the sheets and promptly falling asleep. 

He woke up hours later to knocking on his door. He groaned against his pillow and lethargically got up, padding towards the door.

Sebastian stood outside, fully dressed and with his fist raised to start knocking again. His eyes fell over Kurt and Kurt couldn’t help but blush when he realized that Sebastian was checking him out. 

Kurt cleared his throat. Sebastian jumped back. 

“Keys,” Sebastian said, “for the rental.”

Kurt took the keys and expected for Sebastian to leave but instead he lingered.

“Wes is getting here later tonight and since there is no show I’m taking the day off. Don’t bother me with anything, alright, Princess?”

Kurt nodded and then watched Sebastian grab a bag that he’d clearly left propped up against the wall next to Kurt’s door and then he was walking away and Kurt rolled his eyes. A day without Sebastian and with plans to see his family again, he couldn’t think of anything better. 

He crawled back into his bed, turned on the tv, and then checked his phone for the time. Sebastian had woken him up after only four hours of sleep. Still, he send his dad a text informing him he was in Ohio and to expect him later. Then, he turned the volume on the tv down and went to sleep again. 

The second time he was woken up, it was Blaine, but he just let himself into his room with the extra keycard. 

Blaine shook his shoulder until he woke up and then laid down on the bed next to him. “Been up for a bit,” he said, “Sebastian texted me that you had the keys to the car. Also, I finished the song. I need to figure out the right chords. Might do that with Elliott later, but I think it’s finished. So, get dressed and lets go get food and go.”

Kurt nodded. “You’ll have to sing it for me in the car.”

“I will,” Blaine said, “now chop chop.”

Kurt laughed but got up and slipped out of the bed. Blaine gave him a once over but didn’t say anything as Kurt turned and walked towards the bathroom, but Kurt felt like Blaine was staring at him the entire time. 

He was ready in no time, showered and changed into fresh clothes. 

“I invited Elliott along. Doesn’t feel right to leave him here. Nick already left. I think his mom actually came to pick him up and Jeff has the other car and is leaving later. Said he’ll see us at the party tomorrow.”

Kurt nodded. “Alright.”

It had been surprising to Kurt at first, when he found out that while Blaine went to Dalton Academy, his parents actually lived in Lima, something like fifteen minutes away from his own house. Somehow, they still hadn’t seen each other that often but that probably had more to do with how the Andersons were never in Ohio during the summer months and Blaine was actually boarding in Westerville.

They were on the road a half hour later, and true to his word, Blaine sang him the song and Kurt felt something warm bubbling inside him because there was something raw and deep in every single word. 

“It’s amazing,” he whispered.

“Thank you.”

\---

“Kurt!” 

Blaine rolled his eyes fondly as his mom threw her arms around Kurt, hugging him tightly before she turned towards him. 

“I’ve missed you, Pam,” Kurt was saying, “you have to come to New York to visit us more often.”

His mom let him go and shook her head at Kurt. “Nope,” she said, “you two need to come visit me. You’ve got the means, darlings, though certainly not the time. Oh, I’m so proud. And, Elliott,” she said rounding on Elliott, “you can come here any time even if you don’t bring these two with you. How are you, sweetheart?” 

“Good, good, Mrs. A,” he said as he was being hugged. 

“Pam,” she said, “I’ve told you a million times. Now come on, I know you haven’t had breakfast yet so I prepared a little something.”

Blaine grinned. There was nothing better than home cooked meal, especially one cooked by his mom. 

“This is why your mom is my favorite,” Elliott said, “mine doesn’t even know how to work her own oven.” 

Pam pinched his arm. “Don’t be rude about your mom, El.”

It was a little bit strange, but expected he supposed, that all of their parents had become interconnected after they made it big. It was a little bit like the shared experience. Before the band, his mom hadn’t even known Burt Hummel despite living in the same town for years, but now they had dinner at least once a week. She also, he knew, spent a lot of time talking to Elliott’s mom on the phone. Nick and Jeff’s parents had already been acquaintances prior the band, but they’d become even closer friends since. 

She led them into the kitchen, to the small nook where Blaine had eaten breakfast and dinner any time that he was actually home to have any kind of meal. 

They ate the omelets, bacon, toast, and muffins that she’d made for them while drinking out of her too big mugs of coffee while she walked around the kitchen cleaning and telling them about the plans for their party. 

“It’s not necessary,” Blaine tried.

“Nope,” she said, “it’s already set up. The day after your show in Columbus. Carole and I are very excited and there are plenty of your friends that want to get a chance to see you while you’re back home.”

Blaine knew she was right. A lot of them were already coming to show to begin with, but that just meant having a few spare minutes to spend with them between all the fan meet and greets and sound check and actually playing the show. 

“Sure, sure,” he said, “I guess it’ll be nice to see everyone properly.”

By the time they finished breakfast, she had filled them in on everything concerning the party and then gossip on people that Blaine only faintly recalled. 

\---

Being back at home was strange in a way that Kurt didn’t like thinking about. He had never fit in Ohio, but he had always felt like he fit in at his house but having been away for so long, it didn’t feel like home anymore. His bedroom was too small and too full of band merchandise that Carole had started collecting the moment they started to make it big. Still, it was nice to be able to sit in the familiar living room with his dad while some sort of game was on the tv and Carole was in the middle of knitting what might eventually become a blanket.

“How has it been on the road this time around?” his dad asked.

“Alright,” Kurt said, “mostly the same except I really miss our old tour manager. She was fantastic. Working with some boyband in Europe now though. So we’re stuck with Sebastian until we can find some kind of replacement.”

His dad grunted. “You never give people the benefit of the doubt, Kurt.”

Kurt laughed. “You won’t like him, dad. You’ll meet him tomorrow I bet.”

Something happened on the screen that took his dad’s attention away, so Kurt pulled out his phone. No amount of games watched with his dad or with any of the other boys could make Kurt either understand what was going on or be interested in the results. 

He had a few new texts.

Blaine: Wes says he’s coming our way with Santana and David. They want to meet up for a quick meeting. Nick said he’ll be here in a bit too. Mine or yours?

Santana: You’ll be plenty pleased with my surprise for you. 

Wes: Meeting tonight. Big news. Coming to Lima. 

Cassie: Did you want a haircut tomorrow before show?

Mercedes: Missed you by a week. :( Must meet up when you’re in LA. 

He responded to most of them, sending Santana a question mark, Mercedes a sad face, Cassie a flat out “no” and Wes an “alright” before he called Blaine. 

“Hey,” Blaine said, “so I’ve been ditched by my mom and Elliott who went out shopping. Can you believe that?”

Kurt laughed. “I bet you didn’t want to go with them.”

Next to him his dad nudged him and when Kurt glanced at him he asked “Blaine?”

Kurt nodded.

“Tell him to come over. I miss that kid.”

“Didn’t really,” Blaine said, “she always takes forever. Anyway, Wes called me and he said there’s big news. I’m guessing album or tour related but he wouldn’t say. We were thinking your house for the meeting if that’s alright. I’m actually surprised this couldn’t wait until tomorrow when we’re back in Columbus.”

“Me too,” Kurt said, “but they did leave New York earlier than planned. And yes here is fine. I’ll let dad and Carole know. They want to see you anyway.”

Blaine laughed. “Awesome,” he said.

“Do you know anything about Santana’s surprise?”

“No idea,” Blaine said, “think it’s a good one?”

“Who knows. It’s Santana,” he said with a grin. 

“True. But alright, see you later, then?”

“Yup. See you.”

He hung up and looked up at the screen again but lost interest quickly. 

“Still in love with him, then?” his dad asked.

Kurt gasped. “Dad,” he said.

Burt chuckled and bumped their shoulders together. “I’m not stupid, Kurt, I knew you liked Blaine from the moment you mentioned him to me back when you were in high school and for months I kept fearing the day you’d tell me he was your boyfriend or something especially after that dad he called the shop to tell me I needed to give you the talk.”

Kurt groaned and his dad laughed. 

“But nothing happened. Then,” he looked towards Carole, “do you remember, when he told us he’d seen Blaine again?”

Kurt turned to look at Carole and she smiled wide at him. “Honey, you were so excited. More excited than when you got into NYADA. A few weeks later you were going on about starting a band and we genuinely thought you were doing it so you’d have an excuse to spend time with Blaine.”

Kurt groaned. He hated how see-through he became when it came to his dad and Carole. He supposed that Rachel had also been able to tell it was why he’d been so determined for there to be a band to begin with. It had never been his intention for them to become what they were but he wouldn’t change anything.

“Well, nothing is changing there,” he said, “not sure he would feel the same anyway.”

Carole reached to grab his hand. “Kurt, it isn’t healthy to keep your feelings hidden away. Actually, you don’t do that good a job of hiding them. Not when your fans can tell.”

Burt nodded. “All those Klaine fans,” he said, “they have it right.”

He had seen the analysis, the lengthy essays that their fans wrote taking in every moment during performances or interviews. He’d seen videos highlighting anything to do with him and Blaine and yet there was so much out there that also focused on Nick and Jeff and in the same manner and Kurt knew there was nothing there. Fan speculation wasn’t enough to even let him imagine that Blaine might actually feel the same way. 

“I don’t know,” he said. 

His dad settled an arm on his shoulder. “You have to take a risk for anything worth having.”

Kurt laughed. “Please don’t quote our lyrics back to us.”

“That’s my favorite song,” his dad said.

“You always like Elliott’s songs best,” Kurt said, “actually, we all love Elliott’s the best. Blaine wrote a good one last night.”

“Is it another love song?” Carole asked.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. He’d never thought about it much, how Blaine often wrote love songs despite the fact that Kurt had never even met his last boyfriend and the fact that he hadn’t been any kind of relationship since that one ended.

Looking back, he did write a lot of love songs. Some of them were happy and others sad. Kurt had never thought much of it because intermixed with love songs, there were others that were silly and playful and about nothing particular at all. 

“Yeah,” he said, “about pining I think.”

\---

“What are these big news then?” Blaine asked.

Nick who was feeling a lot better after the quick trip back to his childhood home, looked up from where he was sprawled out on Kurt’s dad’s floor. 

Wes, Santana, David, and a girl that looked only a little bit familiar, had only just arrived but they were all waiting for whatever Wes needed to tell them. It seemed that it was good news at least from the way that Wes held himself. 

“Lots of things,” Wes said, “first not to be rude, this is Dani. Dani, this is the band who you probably already know.”

“I do, yes,” she said with a smile, “big fan, actually. I saw you guys at Roseland.”

She shook each of their hands and when Kurt motioned for her to sit, she did with a thank you. Santana dropped into the seat next to her but Wes and David stayed standing where they were. 

“And why is Dani here?” Kurt asked and Nick could hear the tilt of hope in his voice.

“She’s your new assistant tour manager,” Santana said.

“Assistant?” Kurt asked, “so, not replacing Sebastian, then?”

Wes shook his head slowly. “We cannot terminate his contract officially without also terminating his NDA.”

“And,” David added, “it’s likely he wouldn’t sign another or sue the band and we can’t exactly afford bad publicity at the moment. Not with Rachel and her big mouth.”

Wes nodded along. “Exactly,” he said, “so Dani will be joining you guys on tour as an assistant until the break in the tour in California.”

At that Nick frowned. Break in tour. They had dates booked with just days between them while in California. 

“Break?” Elliott asked.

Wes nodded. “Your schedule has been changed. It took a bit of wrangling and things being moved around but luckily some of the dates after California weren’t announced yet because those are the extension of the original tour.”

When the tour was first announced it had been a simple cross-country tour. They would play some shows on the East Coast and then make a few different stops at numerous states until they arrived in California for the last of their shows. The tour had since been expanded to include a few more shows in other states taking them back to the East Coast and finishing up back in NYC with the possibility of playing at Madison Square Garden as their last show though that wasn’t officially settled yet. 

“The idea to record the album on the road was a bit stupid,” Santana said, “I said so from the moment it was mentioned, but since you’ll be in Cali anyway, we thought it’d be a good time to use the recording studios there in LA and get the album done. We’ll have about a month. Anything we need to fix or re-record can be done in New York when the tour is over. We release the album a few weeks after that last show and then announce the third tour.”

It was mind boggling. Nick couldn’t begin to imagine just how busy they were going to be and yet he knew they had no reasons to refuse. He looked at the other guys but Kurt seemed to be focusing on the Sebastian thing because of course he was.

“Does that mean no more Sebastian after Cali?”

“If not before then, yeah,” Santana said, “and I will be coming along as well because of the album so technically speaking I’m in charge.” Nick thought she looked a little too happy about that. “We need to really figure out what we’re settling on and what the label wants.”

“And what about the contract?” Elliott asked, “have they said anything about that?”

Wes shook his head. “Not the focus at the moment but they’ll have something new by the time the other one ends but since their aim is the album out and the world tour it’s likely they’ll go with what you wanted.”

“Well, then,” Blaine said, “I guess we’re doing this then.”

“What countries are we going to?” Jeff asked.

Wes shrugged. “Not sure yet.” 

\---

It’s official. Or well, not official, but probable. 

Pamela Lansbury is probably going on a World Tour. As we reported last week there were rumors that the band was in talks to expand their current American tour, and they certainly have been adding dates in the states, but now it looks like they will be venturing outside of the U.S. for gigs. Nothing is official yet and representatives for the band have yet to make a statement or announcement as such but an insider at Gingerbread Man records has told us that it’s almost a sure thing. What’s also a sure thing, the release of their third album, and we may be getting that sooner than expected. 

The band is currently in Ohio with a show at Nationwide Arena in Columbus tomorrow night. 

\---

HummelAnderson: this practically confirms it, omg. So happy for them. 

HummelAnderson: could be the album is released before the world tour? 

NiffKlainer: this is awesome, but when would they have the time to record? Blaine said they hadn’t even started.

Klaine5eva: Knew it. And I can’t wait for the album too. So many good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can reblog/like [this chapter](http://inawickedlittletown.tumblr.com/post/132215247427/pamela-lansbury-rockstarau-chapter-twelve) on tumblr.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a lot happens in this chapter and I really enjoyed writing it. Hope you guys like it.

“I’m here today with the boys from Pamela Lansbury. We’re backstage at the moment with just an hour to go for their concert to begin. So, guys, how has it been so far? Enjoying yourself on tour? Maybe a little homesick?”

They were in one of the dressing rooms backstage during an interview that they hadn’t even known they were doing until Santana with Dani’s help were attaching microphones to them and Cassie was making sure they looked good. Kurt was sat at the far end with Blaine pressed to his side and he glanced up at their interviewer, Erin. 

“We’re definitely enjoying ourselves,” Elliott said from the other end of the couch, “our first tour was a bit hectic and definitely nerve racking. It was the first one and we really had no idea what we were doing. But this time around we were more prepared for it all.”

“And it comes down to just the fact that we are more comfortable with each other and with our crew and our sound and just everything about it,” Nick added, “so, yeah, we’re just having a blast.”

“It sure looks like it,” Erin said, “I caught a few of the videos your fans have put on youtube and the energy up on that stage is very palpable.”

Jeff grinned. “Good,” he said, “because we’re having such a good time.”

Kurt nodded in agreement. “It’s the best feeling being up on stage,” he said, “and even better that we get to do it together.”

He saw Blaine turn his head towards him, so he turned to look at him, smiling to match the one playing on Blaine’s lips. 

Erin nodded. “And you’ve premiered a few of your new songs. So, what’s the response been for those?”

“Really good,” Blaine said, finally turning away from Kurt, “the crowds seem to love the new songs and they’re very excited to get studio recordings of the songs.”

“But you haven’t recorded any of the new album yet, correct?”

“Nothing,” Jeff said with a quick nod.

Kurt glanced down towards Jeff and then back at Erin who seemed to be communicating with Wes who was standing next to Santana right out of the view of the camera. 

“One last question,” Erin said, “and this was something your fans were begging me to ask. So, what is Klaine and Niff?”

Kurt froze. They hadn’t gotten that question in a while but occasionally someone would sneak it in.

“Um,” he said.

“They’re ship names,” Elliott said, “like mashed up names – couple names I guess. The fans came up with them. So Klaine is for Kurt and Blaine and Niff for Nick and Jeff.”

Erin laughed. “And you don’t feel left out, Elliott?”

“I’m not,” he said, “there’s all kind of names. Kelliott for one.”

“So what’s special about Klaine and Niff, then?”

She was looking straight at him and Blaine before her eyes went to Nick and Jeff. Kurt let out a breath. 

“It’s because we’re best friends,” he said, “Blaine and I are very close. We’ve been close for far longer than the band has even been together and the same can be said for Nick and Jeff. It’s a little strange, but a few of our fans have convinced themselves that Blaine and I are in a romantic relationship and the same for Nick and Jeff. Of course there’s nothing there.”

He glanced at Blaine, finding him looking at him. Kurt gulped. 

“Really?” Erin asked, “there is really nothing more between you?”

“Nothing,” Blaine said, “we’re really just good friends so of course they’re reading into that.

Erin sighed. “Alright, then,” she said, “I wish you guys all the best for tonight’s show and the rest of your tour. It’s been a lot of fun hanging out with you all back here and I hope we get to do it again.”

They each stood up and shook her hand before the camera was finally turned off. 

“Thank you again,” she said, “it was awesome to meet all of you.” 

The camera man caught her attention and she walked towards him while a few of the crew helped them clip off the microphones. 

“Well, I’m glad that’s over,” Nick said, “will the questions on shipping ever end?”

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. “They won’t, probably, but avoiding them is probably not going to help.”

“It won’t,” Dani said. 

She was helping with Kurt’s mic. It was her first day as tour manager assistant and so far Kurt had nothing bad to say about her. Dani was nice and friendly but kept mostly to herself. He imagined that she was just trying to get used to everything first.

“What do you mean?” Nick asked.

“Well,” she said, “it’s more suspicious, isn’t it? If say suddenly you two started to hang out less or you distanced yourself. If you requested that questions about shipping be left out entirely. It would make it seem like there is something more there that you’re trying to hide even if you’re not.”

“I get it,” Jeff said, “and yeah, that makes sense.”

Dani nodded. She finished with the mic and handed it off to the crew member that was collecting them.

“I should go see if Sebastian needs anything,” she said, “he’s been in a mood. I can see why you don’t like him.”

Kurt let out a quick laugh. “You have no idea,” he said.

She scurried away and the five of them were on their own again. Wes and Santana seemed to have stepped out with Erin and the camera man, and the rest of the crew was going back to what they’d been working on earlier. 

Kurt dropped back to the couch and Jeff sat down next to him, leaning his head on Kurt’s shoulder.

“Kurt,” he said in a whisper, “do you think Nick is acting strange?”

Kurt hadn’t noticed anything different about Nick, but then he didn’t pay him as much attention as Jeff did. He’d been preoccupied enough with trying to figure out how to keep messing with Sebastian without getting in Santana or Dani’s way. He’d also been trying to think too much on what his dad had said about Blaine. 

“I don’t know,” he muttered back, “do you think he is?”

“Yeah,” Jeff said, “maybe. I don’t know.”

\---

“I’d like to make a quick shout out,” Blaine said, “to a few people in the audience who we don’t get to see as often as we’d like. This next song is about family and home and it was written for all of you.”

Blaine blew a kiss in the direction of where their parents were seated and ducked his head when he heard the crowd collectively go “aww” before they broke into cheers again. He coughed mostly to clear his throat because he was still a little bit sick, and then he grabbed his mic and motioned for Elliott to start playing. 

Kurt had the first verse and he sang it with Nick before Blaine took on the second one. Blaine lost himself to the music and the adrenaline coursing through him due to the concert. They never followed any specific choreography but sort of knew where to move or stand at specific moments not that it made any difference. He and Kurt had the most liberty so they tended to just move around the stage with no care. 

Blaine moved around towards the front, waving at their fans as he sang. He turned away after a while, walking back to a mic stand. He found Kurt across the stage, belting out his words before he walked back towards him. Kurt was beautiful on the stage, his presence so palpable and his excitement and his love of performing clear in every single one of his movements. His eyes shone and his smile was wide. Blaine moved towards him. They met in the middle and Kurt laughed while Elliott sang behind them, joined by Nick’s voice moments later as they took on the chorus. For Blaine, the words were forgotten and he reached for Kurt’s hand. It went with him willingly and laughing, Kurt let him lead him into a dance to the loud cheers of their fans and Elliott and Nick singing Blaine’s parts. 

Kurt’s head fell back as he laughed, his mic pressed against Blaine’s back and they twirled in the middle of the stage until Kurt pulled away to sing. He squeezed Blaine’s hand before he was off again towards Elliott this time as the song came to an end and Blaine managed to sing the last few lines. 

“Like Blaine said,” Kurt said suddenly, “that song was for our families. We’re so glad to have them join us tonight. And now, here’s a new one, although I bet you’ve all already heard it by now.”

The rest of the show was a blur of singing, dancing, running around the stage, and the crowd cheering for them until they had finished their encore and they were headed backstage.

“That was amazing, guys,” Dani said, being the one right at the edge of the stage, “the dance you guys did during Home Is, brilliant.”

“It was fun,” Kurt said and Blaine nodded eagerly. 

They walked, all of them talking over each other, back to the dressing rooms, the excitement from the performance still washing over them. Not even seeing Sebastian barking orders to someone on the crew could sour their moods. 

\---

PamelaLansburyonSing: 

I was there tonight and oh my god, guys, you don’t even know. 

I already wrote up a pretty big post on just the entire concert in general but the Klaine dance just deserves its own post because it was just epic. Epic. I mean, no one saw it coming. It’s never happened before. They sing this song every time. Home Is was never my favorite song of theirs. It’s a bit cliché, I guess, but the way Klaine interacted during it gave it so much more meaning. 

Blaine was so distracted by Kurt that he didn’t even sing his parts. I’ve linked to previous performances from Roseland and from Foxborough and you can see the differences. Elliott and Nick were basically singing Blaine’s parts as well as the chorus while Klaine was way too focused on each other instead. 

And like, it was so intense. It was like I couldn’t look away but at the same time I felt like I was seeing something I didn’t or shouldn’t be – like it was so damn intimate. Omg. 

The heart eyes, guys. The heart eyes. And then for the rest of the show they just kept looking at each other or interacting maybe a bit more than usual. 

It was just so amazing. Klaine is going strong and nothing anyone says can convince me otherwise.

\---

Peaceandlove: Ugh, I hate how Klainers always try and make everything about their ship. So what if the boys danced. They’re friends. 

PamelaLansburyonSing: um, please get off my post. This is clearly a Klaine blog. Thanks.

NiffKlainer: I can’t believe you got to experience this. Omg. It must have been amazing. So jealous. 

AndersonHummel: They’re sooo close, though. No one can deny how close they are friends or more.

Klainingtilltheend: Just imagine, guys, one day they’ll be dancing like this at their wedding. 

\---

“So, the internet is blowing up with stuff about you and Kurt,” Nick said and he watched Blaine closely, trying to see if he could get a reaction from him, “you should see your mentions on Twitter. Actually we’re all being asked about it.”

They were at the hotel bar. Wes had made Sebastian get their families hotel rooms for the night so they wouldn’t have to make the drive back to Lima and Westerville, but they had all gone to bed leaving the rest of them to get drinks at the hotel bar. Wes, Elliott, and Kurt were sitting across the room at one of the tables and around the room the rest of their crew could be found. 

“It’s just going to fuel the fire,” Nick said, “unless that’s what you wanted to do.”

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. “I just felt like it. I wanted to dance with him.”

Nick nodded and he took a sip of his drink. “Sure,” he said, “and I get that, but it looks different to the fans, you know.”

“I know,” Blaine said, “it’s be easier if—”

“If?” Nick asked.

“If we were actually together, you know.”

Nick took a long drink before he nodded. “I guess so, yeah. Like, um, back at Dalton. Jeff and I actually talked about it. We used to joke about how everyone just assumed we were together even though we were only just the best of friends? Well, sometimes we just made it worse. We pretended everyone was right. Kissed him once, even.”

“I never heard about that,” Blaine said, “the kissing?”

“May have been the year after you graduated,” Nick said, “yeah, actually, I think it was. Sebastian was around by then.”

Arms were suddenly placed around their shoulders and Kurt rested his head on Blaine’s shoulder between the two of them. 

“Are you two going to sulk over here or come join us at the table any time soon? Also, I stole Jeff’s phone. Don’t tell him. He’s a danger to twitter. His addiction is too real.”

Blaine laughed. “Give me his phone,” he said, “I don’t think I trust you with it either. The two of you and your little feud. Cassie is still mad about the sharpie on Jeff’s face. It took her two hours to get it off.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah,” he said, “but, no, come with us. I was telling Wes about the song you wrote and they want to hear it.”

“Sing it with me?” Blaine asked.

Nick watched them. It was hard not to already picture what they’d be like together if they were really involved romantically. Their banter, their flirting, and just everything about them was just in sync. 

He followed them over to the table where Elliott and Wes were waiting. Santana and Dani joined them a little bit later, the two of them looking a bit tipsy. Santana was leaning against Dani and Dani didn’t seem to mind one bit. Nick was suddenly very aware of the real reason that Santana was alright with going on tour with them despite all her arguments against it weeks before. 

“Kurt said you wrote a song?” Wes asked.

Blaine ducked his head and nodded. “Yeah, couple nights ago.”

“And it has to be on the album,” Kurt said, “I know we already have most of that figured out with the demos we recorded for Paul and whatever, but this song is perfect.”

“Let’s have it then, gay ones,” Santana said.

Dani nudged her and Nick watched Santana smile fondly at her before they both sat down. 

“Is my guitar around?” Blaine asked.

“I have mine,” Elliott said, “behind the bar.”

Nick watched Blaine go to fetch it and saw how he dodged Sebastian. For his part, Nick had been trying his hardest to avoid Sebastian. It wasn’t proving to be too difficult with both Wes and Santana around. They seemed to be keeping him busy or Sebastian was out to prove himself. Nick supposed that he was well aware of the threat to his job. 

“Okay,” Blaine said.

He pulled the guitar out and put the strap around his shoulder and even before he started playing the new song Nick could tell that it had been inspired by Kurt. 

It feels a little bit like remembering  
A ghost appearing before me  
Fully dressed wearing your smile  
And oh, I want, I want   
Memories are scalding water

And I just want, I want   
I can’t help wanting  
Oh how long now, how long  
For something

And oh, the crinkles ‘round your eyes  
They tell the story of your life.  
I want I want I want   
How long now, how long  
For something

We can be something  
I used to think it wasn’t true  
But there you are  
And here I am  
And I just want, I want   
I can’t help wanting

We could be something. 

They sang the song together, their voices lifting and falling in all the right places and Nick wasn’t sure if he was the only one to notice but it felt like something was changing between Kurt and Blaine who at some point had turned their gazes to each other.

Wes, Santana, and Dani broke out into claps that he joined in moments later with Elliott.

“That was great,” Jeff said, appearing next to him suddenly, “I love it.”

“Definitely should be on the album,” Wes said, “we’ll have to make a quick video recording of it or something and send it to Paul and the rest of them but yeah, it’s great.”

\---  
Kurtismyfavorite:

OMG. I can’t – oh, gosh, I don’t even…um…I – wow, so, something pretty epic just happened.

#did that really just happen #ashnklfabcknlx #is this real life? #klaine

\---  
Kurtismyfavorite:

I see the numbers on the inbox growing. I do. I just need to – omg, I can’t process this. Oh my.

#just need room to calm down #omg #just met the boys #what?

\---  
Kurtismyfavorite:

Okay. Okay. So, you know how everyone thought that Pamela Lansbury were all going to go home with their families after the show and so no one was even bothering to go to their hotel because it’s basically pointless in Ohio? And just like people were stalking their parent’s houses instead? Well since Louise and I drove two hours to see them we ended up getting a hotel room totally last minute and since Louise’s aunt works for Hilton she got us a room free of charge. We didn’t realize the band had rooms here until we literally ran into Cassie their stylist and omg she’s so nice! 

So anyway, we figured the crew might just be staying here and not the boys so we weren’t like looking for them or anything but we figured we’d take advantage and go to the bar and then we realized that a few of their security people were there so we went in trying to be all casual and lo and behold there they were and mid song, too!

Louise is trying to upload what she got on her phone but omg, you guys, this song was so Klaine. It was just – and they were singing it together and like it’s a new song and you can just tell Blaine wrote it and omg I don’t even know. I still can’t…they were standing so close and staring at each other. The heart eyes, guys, the heart eyes! 

#klaine has killed me #blogging from the grave #when did my life become this? #klaine #pamela lansbury

\---

Kurtismyfavorite:

Second post…I just. I had to jump around the room and try to calm myself down. So, okay, we approached them after a bit and they were so nice. Kurt and Blaine give the best hugs and Nick was nice enough to take pictures of us with them and then we did a selfie with Nick and they all signed a few things for us. I don’t even remember what we talked about. Omg. I just, I can’t believe this night went like this. 

#still flipping out #pictures to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the full poem/song as adapted from the actual poem I wrote and I'm not sure that I like it too much, but it is fitting. There was lots of Klaine in this chapter and there will be a lot of things happening in the next one as consequence of this chapter. 
> 
> I also really liked the idea that a fan would leak that song and just the Klaine heart eyes while singing it...so that fan fun. Next chapter shouldn't take too long to be posted. I think I have a scene or so left to write. 
> 
> thanks for reading.
> 
> You can like/reblog [this chapter](http://inawickedlittletown.tumblr.com/post/132413453237/pamela-lansbury-rockstarau-chapter-thirteen) on tumblr.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now don't get used to these quick updates but I've had the time to write.   
> I loved how this chapter turned out and it's another one with a lot of social media stuff and just progress I guess...

@JeffSterling: @KurtEHummel: I know you took my phone. Where is it? #Kurtisathief #tweetingfromacomputerisweird

@NickDuvall: Had an absolutely amazing time tonight, Ohio. #PLtour #itsgoodtobehome

@BlaineAnderson: Thank you to everyone for coming out tonight! #bestfansintheworld #PLtour 

@BlaineAnderson: and thank you to our amazing crew and team @Cassiopea @Puckzilla @WitWhit @UniquelyDani @LopezSan @WesMontgomery

@KurtEHummel: @JeffSterling you wound me, sir. #Jeffisaliar

@KurtEHummel: my dad wants to thank all of our fans. He thinks you have good taste! #Burtneedsatwitter 

@KurtEHummel: and I want to think my dad for being so supportive and amazing even when he didn’t understand #bestfatherintheworld

@Starchild: Ohio may not be home to me, but you’ve been pretty welcoming. Amazing show tonight. #PLtour

@Starchild: Also, Blaine’s mom’s cooking is the best. @notthatPamelaAnderson #onlyinOhio

@KurtEHummel: it’s always nice to play at home and you guys were amazing tonight. Thank you so much. #PLtour 

@KurtEHummel: @BlaineAnderson I am seconding those thanks. #PLtour #ourcrewisamazing #soareourmanagers #exceptSS

@BlaineAnderson: @Starchild don’t give her reasons to boast @notthatPamelaAnderson #nohercookingisthebest

@NickDuvall: this is Jeff, can I please have my phone back, @KurtEHummel

\---

Kurtismyfavorite:

[link to video]

Here it is, guys. This is the reason I died.

#Klaine #Pamela Lansbury #sorry my hands were shaking #Klaine is real

\---

HummelAnderson: Omg. Guys, they are so freaking cute and omg that song. That SONG! It’s unbelievable.

NiffKlainer: Is this real life? 

PLislife: Oh my freaking god. NO. They didn’t just – what gave them the right to…

AndersonHummel: I can’t even…I – what just – their voices! The harmonies! Just like all of it and…and don’t even get me started on the freaking heart eyes! 

\---

“That was fun down there,” Blaine said. He was drunk and a little giggly. He walked slightly off balance and trying to keep all of his thoughts together. 

Kurt who was not as drunk nodded. “Yeah, it was. I’m so glad we got to sing that song. I really do love it, Blaine.”

Blaine nodded. He knew. Kurt had told him time and time again. “It’s about us, ya know?”

Kurt stopped. 

They were halfway to their rooms from the elevator and he completely stopped. “What?” he asked.

Blaine giggled. “The song,” Blaine muttered and for good measure hummed some of it, trying to keep walking, but Kurt suddenly grabbed his shoulders so he came to a stop. 

“What is it?” He asked.

Kurt stared at him for a long moment and then his hands fell away, and instead he grabbed one of his hands. Blaine felt a jolt. He followed after Kurt who was walking rather fast towards his room. He led Blaine inside. 

“You wrote that song about us?” he asked slowly.

“Yeah, of course,” Blaine said, “I write about you a lot.”

Blaine couldn’t tell what Kurt was feeling or what he was thinking. Mostly, he was freaking out because he hadn’t intended to say anything. His mouth was traitorous beast and it needed to be tamed. 

“Oh, Blaine,” Kurt said, “you don’t. Do you? I mean – how…this can’t be—”

There were too many emotions to name crossing Kurt’s face and even though Blaine knew Kurt almost as well as he knew himself, even he couldn’t tell what Kurt was feeling but what he did feel was brave, or at least like something was churning in his gut telling him that his liquid courage would surely make telling Kurt how he felt easier. He was already halfway there as it was. He opened his mouth, but instead of words, he threw up right on Kurt’s shoes.

Kurt reeled back. “Blaine!” 

“Oh my god,” Blaine said, “I didn’t—”

\---

It was yet another eventful night for Pamela Lansbury. The band of five played their latest show in Columbus Ohio last night to a sold out crowd. Within that crowd were friends and family of the band. Four out of five of the members grew up in Ohio and were very excited to get a quick visit home to play this gig.

The show was perhaps even more spectacular due to the excitement the boys felt at seeing their families. Blaine Anderson was certainly happy enough to break out into a bit of a dance with band member Kurt Hummel. The two have been linked romantically together since the inception of the band although both Anderson and Hummel deny these rumors as does everyone else that knows. 

But things didn’t stop there because as they are wont to do, the boys and their crew headed back to their hotel where they decided to have a quick celebration at the hotel bar. 

It was at this bar that two lucky fans managed to find the boys midst song. Kurt and Blaine, lead singers, were in the middle of singing a sweet ballad to the rest of their band and crew when these fans happened upon them, managing to record a quick video of a never before heard song which you can view [here]. And boy is it worth a watch! 

Not only are Kurt and Blaine singing with only Blaine’s guitar to accompany them, but they are so lost to each other that it isn’t surprising why people think the two of them are actually in a relationship together. So far no one representing the boys has managed to make a statement on the video or the nature of Kurt and Blaine’s relationship though we expect yet another denial. 

As of this morning, the video uploaded to YouTube has hit nearly half a million views. 

Thoughts? Comments? 

\---

Klaineisreal: What have we done to deserve this? #everything is Klaine and nothing hurts #it’s so real #my real life otp

HummelAnderson: I’m responsible for at least half those views.

Starchildismine: not even a Klainer but I can see why you guys ship them.

Blurt: the fact that even the media questions if they’re together or not. 

Readyforsomething: new favorite song…the other half of the views are mine. Also here’s a [download link] 

\---

“So then, he threw up on my shoes and I ran to the bathroom. Couldn’t save the shoes. By the time I got back he was passed out on my bed so I took off most of his clothes and made sure he had a bucket and tucked him in. Then, this morning Pam was looking for him and she just whisked him away before we could even get a word in.” 

Elliott shook his head in amusement and he set down his cup of coffee. “Kurt, that boy is head over heels in love with you. He told you he wrote that song about you and probably most of the others. And we both know how you feel. So, are you going to do something about it?”

Kurt had no idea. It was one thing to think and consider the possibility that anything he was feeling for Blaine was reciprocated, but to have it almost confirmed brought along a whole slew of new worries.

Elliott pinched his arm suddenly.

“Ouch! What was that for?”

“You’re thinking too much again,” Elliott said, “it’s a pretty damn simple thing, Kurt, he likes you. You like him. So man up and tell him and the both of you can be insanely cheesy and disgustingly happy. So much so that even our fans will get tired of it. And if you break up, and I know you’re worried about that, we will figure something out as a band. You can be adult enough to work together. Okay?”

Kurt gulped but he nodded. A smile made its way to his lips. “I, um, I think I needed that.”

“I know,” Elliott said and then, “do you want to hear a weird story?”

“Of course,” Kurt said, glad for the topic change. He took a moment to focus on plate of food he’d ordered on room service. 

“Okay,” Elliott said, “so after you and Blaine left, Nick and Wes went up too and I sat with Santana and Dani for a while. She’s pretty cool, actually, but anyway, Sebastian came and joined us.”

“What?” Kurt asked between bites of his toast, “really?”

Elliott nodded. “Yeah, so I guess without you and Blaine around he felt more comfortable joining us. Anyway, Dani is really intimidated by him apparently so Santana set him straight on how to deal with Dani which was impressive in and of itself but then the two of them left and Sebastian propositioned me. Like, he acted so sleazy. It was bad. Which was when Jeff came over because Cassie and Whit were turning in.”

Kurt grabbed his cup of coffee, holding it up but not drinking as he watched Elliott.

“So, Jeff overheard and he accused me of sleeping with Sebastian because a few nights ago Sebastian said he’d slept with two fifths of the band or something like that.”

“Really?” Kurt asked, “you don’t think Blaine would have…”

It was a genuine worry despite everything Kurt knew about how Blaine had handled Sebastian back in high school, he couldn’t help but let a small part of him wonder if something had happened between them.

“No, no,” Elliott said, “I don’t think Sebastian would have kept that hidden from us for long.”

“You’re right,” Kurt said, “so what happened?”

Elliott smirked a little. “Sebastian turns to Jeff and basically tells him he’s trying to get with me and how it’d be easier to get in my pants if he’d been there already or something at which point he tries to hit on me again but the whole point is that it obviously wasn’t Jeff and it’s not me and we’d know for sure if Blaine had ever gone there.”

“So that leaves Nick,” Kurt finished, “who isn’t even gay.”

Elliott shrugged his shoulders. “Well, we don’t know anything for sure right, but Jeff’s been saying that Nick’s been acting odd. It was just so weird and like the fact that Sebastian thought a few lines and flattering me would get him anywhere. Please.”

There was something a little weird about how Elliott talked about Sebastian which Kurt couldn’t place but he shrugged it off because there were other things to think about. Nick for one. If Nick and Sebastian had ever been anything then that would explain why Nick was so adamant that Sebastian get fired and probably why Jeff thought he was acting strange. 

“The question is,” Kurt said, “did it happen recently or back at Dalton?”

\---

Jeff had managed to convince Nick to drive back to Westerville with him in the rental car instead of leaving with his family and while Jeff was sure that he had partly said yes because he didn’t want to deal with his younger sisters with a hangover, he called the whole thing a victory. 

“Anything fun happen after I left last night?”

Jeff couldn’t help but think back to Sebastian and how he’d been hitting on Elliott pretty heavily. It had been a bit weird to see Sebastian trying to pull similar moved to the ones he’d used back at Dalton except that Jeff found everything he did a lot less amusing. 

The thing about Sebastian was that he had been their friend. Sebastian had been nice enough at first, a new transfer with stories about Paris and all kinds of things that made him seem far more interesting than he had perhaps been. His charm, easy smile, dance moves, and his impressive voice had all gotten him a good spot on The Warblers and the his easy leadership had somehow placed him above the council. That’s when things started to change. 

Sebastian was suddenly making more decisions than he should have, changing their choices of songs and their dance moves – though that had been for the best – and he’d also started sleeping his way through the other Warblers. Yet despite it all, Jeff and Nick had stood by him. 

Sebastian was their friend. He fit into their little group at lunch and definitely in their study groups. The thing about him was that he didn’t hide anything. He was so open about his sexuality and his preferences and just how he flitted from person to person with no care and only Blaine who kept saying no to him was opposed to Sebastian at all. Everyone else was under his charm. 

Things had changed of course, but Jeff couldn’t remember the why or the how. Just that they had. Nick always said it was because of the Warblers and how he changed tradition. Jeff just didn’t know. 

“Not much,” Jeff said, “Sebastian tried to hook up with Elliott which was funny. Also I think Santana and Dani are definitely together.”

“Oh,” Nick said, “I figured about Santana and Dani.”

“Yeah,” Jeff said.

Nick coughed and Jeff could just tell that the topic of Sebastian made him uncomfortable.

“I found my phone this morning,” Jeff added, “someone gave it to Wes to give to me. I still think Kurt had it.”

“Anything incriminating from it?”

Jeff shook his head. It was the one thing that was making him doubt that Kurt had really taken it. Kurt would have tweeted something or just done something to mess with him but there had been nothing.

“So,” Jeff said as soon as he had driven them onto the highway, “I know something is bothering you and that it has to do with Sebastian.”

Nick made a noise.

“I was convinced that Sebastian had slept with Elliott, you know. It made sense because it couldn’t be Blaine and it wasn’t me and Kurt already did but it’s become clear suddenly that it’s actually you and…and you never told me.”

Nick gasped but he didn’t say anything. Jeff stared ahead, looking at the traffic before him. They had a little bit more than an hour to drive and more perhaps due to the traffic. He was going to get Nick to talk one way or another. 

It took another ten minutes before Nick said anything.

“It’s me, yes,” he said, “he was talking about me.”

“Okay,” Jeff said slowly, “listen, no judgment from me. I just – I want to understand and mostly I want to make sure you’re okay. You’re my best friend and, Nick, you haven’t been acting normal lately.”

Nick gave an audible gulp. “I know,” he said, “I know. It’s just so hard. I didn’t think he’d bring it up and definitely didn’t even want to think about it. I hate what I did, Jeff. I hate it.”

Without looking at him, Jeff reached over and grabbed Nick’s hand. “Yeah, I get that,” he said, “but I’m here for you. And the other guys, they’re here for you too.”

“I know,” Nick said, “I do know that.”

“Good.”

Jeff was itching to ask for more, to demand that Nick tell him everything but he knew that it had to come from him willingly. He was willing to wait. Jeff was a little surprised when Nick spoke again.

“Okay,” Nick said, “so remember senior year when Hunter decided to throw that party?”

“Yeah,” he said, “it got completely out of hand.”

There were a few things that Jeff remembered from that part and one of them he hadn’t thought about in a long time. 

\---

David dropped onto Wes’ neatly made hotel bed that he was almost positive Wes had made up himself. Wes was out onto the balcony of his room on the phone which was how he usually spent about fifty percent of his day. David was more than used to getting only half of Wes’ attention at any given moment even when those moments were work related. 

Too much had happened in the course of one night and the internet was ablaze with more than David had expected to deal with after Pamela Lansbury played a show in Ohio to a crowd made up of friends and family. 

“Paul is loving the publicity,” Wes said when he reappeared, “I mean none of it is really bad. He did want to know if Kurt and Blaine really were together though. I think everyone does.”

David groaned. Kurt and Blaine were beginning to become a thorn at his backside. 

“Things would be a hell of a lot easier if they were, honestly,” David said, “any way we can nudge that along? I mean, think of promo that would give the band, the album, and their extended tour. And that song, that song has to a single in the next album. Everyone loves it. It doesn’t matter than they have half the song in low quality.”

Wes nodded along. “Paul said the same thing. I love how on board he is with everything.”

David nodded. 

“So what’s the verdict on the press?”

“Nothing is too bad,” David said, “except that even non-gossip mags are not convinced Kurt and Blaine have been hiding their relationship from everyone so we’re kind of at a precipice.” 

“What do you mean?” Wes asked.

He had walked to the hotel desk where his computer lay open, but he turned to look at David.

“Well Kurt and Blaine aren’t together. As much as it would be amazing to see them figure their shit out PR wise at this moment there is a faction of fans that are convinced Klaine is a real thing and they don’t even mind if they were lied to. On the other spectrum we have the ones that would be happy to see them together but upset about the perceived lying. Then there are the ones that hate the idea of them together at all. On top of all of that is the fact that they actually aren’t together at all. So it’s either a real confirmation that they are not and they won’t be a couple or confirming that they are. Not addressing it just leaves it too open. It’s not a good moment to be on limbo. We won’t want to split the fans apart.”

Wes sat down on the bed next to David. “So we have to spin this story in a way that keeps the fans happy then?”

David nodded. “It’s just a matter of figuring out which way we’re going to spin this.”

“We might actually need Santana in on this,” Wes muttered.

David laughed. “I hate disrupting whatever she has going on with Dani, but we do need her in on this. We probably should talk to Kurt and Blaine too.”

“The party’s tonight. We can bring it up then.”

David nodded again and then leaned back on the bed. He had really been expecting to have a nice day off to go visit with his family and then relax at party hosted by Pamela Anderson. Instead, like always, there was work to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...there's a lot in this chapter and a whole lot in the next one as well and that one will be coming soon as well as it is mostly finished. 
> 
> You can like/reblog [this chapter](http://inawickedlittletown.tumblr.com/post/132499115752/pamela-lansbury-rockstarau-chapter-fourteen) on tumblr.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a lot of flashbacks and I really enjoyed finally getting to write this stuff so I hope you guys enjoy it too.

Back at Dalton

The party had become exactly the kind of mess that Nick had not expected it to turn into considering that it was taking place at a Dalton dorm and that it was being thrown by a bunch of prep boys who had at least managed to invite the girls from the sister school over. He blamed it on the alcohol that Hunter and Sebastian had managed to sneak in. 

“Are you having fun?”

Nick glanced over at Jeff who looked a little unkempt. His blond hair was sticking up in places and his cheeks were flushed from everything he’d drunk and in his tipsy mind Nick could admit to himself that his best friend was alluring. 

“Nick?” Jeff asked.

“Yeah,” Nick said, “it’s been a lot of fun.”

Jeff nodded. He sipped at his drink before sitting down. “Don’t know why we never thought of doing this before, actually.”

“Because we used to have Wes and David around to stop stupid stuff like this,” Nick said.

Jeff laughed. He moved closer when Thad stumbled over his feet and fell into the seat next to him.

“Guys,” he said in a slur, “this is – it’s the best drink ever…”

Jeff laughed. “Careful there, lightweight.”

Thad rolled his eyes and flipped him off before he slowly got up and stumbled away. Somewhere across the room someone had started singing and Thad went to join them. 

“Niff, there you two are,” Sebastian said, appearing in front of them with a tray of shots. 

“Oh, no, none for me,” Nick was quick to say.

Sebastian smirked at them. “A game, then…you know, because I haven’t found a good lay for tonight so we may as well.”

“What kind of game?” Jeff asked.

“A classic,” Sebastian said, “truth or dare.”

“I don’t know—” Nick began.

Sebastian nudged him and then dropped into the couch next to him, making him move closer to Jeff. “Don’t be boring, Nick,” he said.

The game was a bit of a blur of silly questions and drinks taken instead of dares or answering questions until Sebastian whispered his dare into Jeff’s ear.

“No, I can’t,” Jeff said. 

“What?” Nick asked. 

Sebastian was suddenly on his feet. “Drink two, then,” he said staring at Jeff and Jeff looked between Nick and Sebastian and then he nodded a little.

Nick was surprised when Jeff was suddenly turning to him, getting closer until he had pressed his lips against Nick’s. 

\---

Present

“His mom’s keeping him busy,” Kurt said and let out a long sigh. 

Elliott laughed. “I’m sorry,” he said after Kurt had fixed him with a look.

They were sitting at Kurt’s house with something playing on the tv in the living room that they weren’t paying attention to. 

“She has party planners for that stuff,” Kurt said, “unless he’s avoiding me. You don’t think he’s avoiding me, right?”

Elliott laughed again, but this time wrapped an arm around Kurt’s shoulders. “There’s no chance of that,” he said, “unless he’s embarrassed about the throwing up. But, he won’t be able to avoid you tonight anyway.”

“Right,” Kurt said, “and then I’ll tell him how I feel and hopefully things will go well.”

Elliott pat his shoulder. “Everything will definitely be okay,” he said.

Kurt nodded. He wasn’t fully convinced but it helped that he knew how Blaine felt already even if that had come from a drunken confession. It was making everything just a little bit easier to face and Kurt was trying to stamp down on all the other doubts that he’d had before.

“What if we head over early?” Elliott asked, “maybe you can get a chance to talk to him before everyone else gets there.”

Kurt nodded. “Good idea,” he said, “we can just change there and Pam probably won’t mind us showing up there.” 

They grabbed anything they mind need and packed into the rental car. Kurt left a note for his dad to let him know where they’d gone, and with an edge of excitement, joined Elliott in the car, glad to see that the street was clear of any of the fans that had been present earlier in the morning when he and Elliott arrived at his house. It was still a little weird for Kurt to know that people knew where his parents lived. At least they seemed to be respectful enough to not constantly harass his dad or Carole but they always showed up when Kurt was known to be in Ohio. 

Kurt drove them by The Lima Bean first to pick up a cup of coffee for himself and a green tea for Elliott and then they were on their way to Blaine’s house. 

The front door was open and a few people were bringing things inside.

“How big is this party?” Elliott asked.

“I thought it was just going to be our families and a few friends from high school nothing huge.”

Slowly they got out of the car, leaving their things behind, and headed towards the house. Inside it was a bit chaotic. Things were being moved around and other things were being set up and amidst the chaos was Pam Anderson instructing everyone.

“Oh my,” she said, “boys, what are you doing here? Party isn’t for a few hours.”

She hugged each of them tightly.

“We came to see if we could help,” Kurt offered.

“No you are not,” she said, “I won’t hear about this. This party is for the five of you, alright. So don’t come back until party time.”

That said, she steered them back out of the house before Kurt could even ask about where he could find Blaine. 

“So, I take it he’s not busy helping, then,” Elliott said, “do you want me to call him?”

Kurt nodded slightly. “Sure.”

Blaine didn’t pick up. 

\---

Back at Dalton

Jeff had laughed off the kiss.

“Well, that was different,” he said as if it was the most casual thing in the world. 

Nick felt a little bit like everything had changed. He had never considered the possibility of liking other guys and yet kissing Jeff had felt better than kissing anyone else. 

“Jeff!”

Thad and another Warbler were calling him over and Jeff, just a little bit wobbly got up and wandered off towards them.

“What,” Sebastian said, “did he take your tongue with him?”

Nick gaped at him and then suddenly an idea popped into his head and in his drunk state he thought it was genius.

“How do I know if I’m gay?” he asked.

Sebastian guffawed. “Hook up with a guy,” he said after his laughter had died down, “it’s what I did. Best decision ever.”

Nick considered it. If kissing Jeff had been enough to make him question things, then going a little further with another guy might actually help him really answer the question. For a moment he considered asking Jeff. As his best friend, it was entirely possible that Jeff might help him out and yet something was stopping him from asking him. 

Sebastian disappeared, pulled away by Hunter and another guy and Nick was left to wallow and question. 

He considered pulling his phone out and calling Blaine, but quickly pushed that thought aside. 

Later, he was wandering around, joining in on some singing with Thad and Jeff until he lost track of Jeff and instead he decided to head back to his room and sleep off everything he’d drunk. 

“If anyone sees Jeff, let him know I went back to our room,” he announced to anyone that might listen. A few people nodded.

It didn’t take him long to get up to the dorm room he shared with Jeff. On the door someone had put a wooden sign that read “Niff” as a joke but they had never taken it off. He had to fish out his keys from his pocket and then it took him a few tries to actually get the door open. But when he did, it was to find Jeff in the middle of making out with a girl with long black hair. They were both on Jeff’s bed and far too involved in each other to notice Nick. She was pulling at Jeff’s shirt and the fabric dropping to the floor snapped Nick out of it. He stumbled back out of the room, letting the door close behind him and then he dropped against the wall outside.

Nick didn’t understand the feeling churning within him. It felt a little bit like disappointment but there was anger mixed in as well and just something that felt like he’d lost. 

This was how Sebastian found him minutes later.

“What, forget your key?” Sebastian asked.

Nick shook his head. He couldn’t explain it. He’d never even considered the possibility of liking Jeff or any boy in a romantic way and yet this night had made him question everything.

“So, did you find one,” Nick said, “someone to sleep with tonight?”

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. “Add girls to the mix and suddenly no one’s into guys anymore. It’s a shame how closeted some of them are.”

“Or they’re bi,” Nick said.

Sebastian nodded. “Yes, that,” he said, “I considered the possibility of being bi, but then I realized that I really don’t like boobs. And you, figured it out yet?”

“Figured what out?”

Sebastian laughed and he stared at him. “I could help you out if you want, get those questions of yours answered once and for all. Might be fun.”

Sebastian moved closer and suddenly he was bracketing Nick against the wall. Nick could smell his cologne and the alcohol in his breath. Nick had never before noticed how tall Sebastian was, or how his green eyes had a certain alluring quality to them. 

A part of him said no. The other thought about Jeff in their room with that girl and Nick’s own confusion. Maybe there was nothing there with Jeff, maybe it was projecting because of the kiss, but Nick needed to know if he could be into men as well as women. 

Slowly he nodded his head. Sebastian kissed him.

It was different. 

Jeff had kissed with hesitance, a quick brush of lips with very little pressure. Sebastian was all in and Nick gasped against him. He knew how to kiss. 

“My room’s empty,” Sebastian whispered into his ear when he’d pulled back, “come on.”

Nick followed him without much thought. Back at his room Sebastian threw off his own shirt and Nick gasped. Nick had been around shirtless guys for as long as he could remember. It was unavoidable at Dalton, but he’d never taken the chance to look or appreciate. Sebastian was lean and trim and freckly. 

“Come on,” Sebastian said and he was tugged forward until they were pressed together and then they were kissing again and Nick fell into the rhythm.

The last person Nick kissed aside from Jeff had been a girl named Glenne. She’d smelled like vanilla and Nick had enjoyed how she pressed herself into him and how his entire body had been affected by holding her close. A part of him hadn’t expected for the same to happen with Sebastian. He’d been hoping it wouldn’t.

Sebastian moved quickly, moving him towards the bed and somehow managing to get Nick out of his own t-shirt and at some point even unbuckling his belt. 

“You’re hard,” Sebastian whispered against his lips and Nick knew but knowing Sebastian knew was a different kind of exhilaration.

Sebastian was palming him through his jeans. 

“I can help with that,” Sebastian said, “want me to?”

Nick must have nodded. He didn’t know. 

His jeans and his underwear was thrown to the floor and Sebastian, not to be outdone, had taken off his own and then Sebastian was kissing down his torso and smirking at him. 

\---

Present Day

The party was in full swing and Blaine found himself in the kitchen with Nick, and a few of their friends from Dalton. 

“You guys were great last night,” Thad said, “it’s crazy to think that we knew you guys back in school and now you’re like rockstars.”

Blaine laughed. “Yeah, it’s been insane,” he agreed, “never would have thought this would be our lives, you know, but it’s amazing.”

“I bet,” Thad said with a grin. 

Luke, another Warbler, pat Blaine on the back. “No, but you deserve it. You were always our best singer. We heard Sebastian was helping out with the tour. How is that going?”

“As bad as you imagine,” Nick said.

“Still hitting on Blaine, then?” Thad asked.

“Not as much recently, but he was for a while there,” Nick said, “we’re hopefully getting rid of him soon enough.”

They made a bit of small talk until Elliott entered the room and some of the attention was turned to him. 

“Oh, Kurt wanted to talk to you,” Elliott told Blaine, “he was looking for you earlier. I think he’s in the living room with Jeff.”

Blaine nodded but he didn’t immediately make a move to leave. He was being a coward, he knew, but the thing was that Blaine didn’t remember what he’d done the night before exactly. He just knew that he’d thrown up on Kurt’s shoes and that he slept in Kurt’s bed, and a weird feeling that something else had happened. 

He found Kurt with Jeff. They were with a few of Kurt’s friends from McKinley as Santana and Dani who seemed to be sitting even closer together than Blaine had ever seen them. He suspected it was something to do with the blond girl that kept shooting Santana sad looks. He’d have to ask Kurt about them eventually. 

“Kurt,” he said.

Kurt looked up and smiled at him before he frowned a little and then got up. 

“I’ll be back,” he said to his friends and then when he’d gotten to where Blaine was standing Blaine was sure that Kurt had made to reach out for his hand before deciding against that. 

Instead, Kurt leaned his head towards the door and led the way outside.

“Have you been ignoring me?” Kurt asked, “I mean, we tried calling you earlier but you didn’t answer, and you told me your mom was keeping you busy with the party stuff but when Elliott and I came to offer our help she sent us away. What’s going on, Blaine?”

“Nothing,” Blaine said, “I really was busy today and I forgot my phone here.”

It was easier to try to ignore it, whatever had happened. 

“Oh,” Kurt said, “so then, we’re okay?”

Blaine nodded. “I’m sorry about your shoes,” he said, “I sort of remember throwing up on them and also taking over your bed. You could have gone to sleep in my room.”

Kurt stared at him for a while. “Do you remember nothing from last night?”

“After singing with you and watching Santana dance with Dani, not much. Did something else happen?”

He could tell that Kurt was floundering. He’d never seen Kurt look so conflicted. He reached over to grab Kurt’s hand and Kurt followed his movements with his eyes but let his hand be captured. Blaine had always thought that Kurt had nice hands. Manicured nails and soft smooth skin. 

“If you don’t want to tell me you don’t have to,” he said, “whatever I did or didn’t do or said.”

Kurt gulped. “I, um, it’s not a huge deal but you told me you write about me a lot – your songs.”

“Oh,” Blaine said and he could feel his cheeks get warm. He wanted to pull his hand away from Kurt. He’d never intended for Kurt to know about that. 

“Yeah,” Kurt said, “it just made me realize how, um, how important you are to me, you know. I couldn’t do this – the band – without you.”

Blaine stared at him, and more than anything he wanted to just kiss him. 

“You mean a lot to me too,” Blaine said instead, “more than anyone else probably.

Kurt smiled wide and Blaine watched him step closer. Their hands fell away from each other and instead Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine into a tight hug. It felt different from all the other hugs they’d shared before but Blaine couldn’t place why. 

They stayed there in each other’s arms until the door opened behind them and they jumped out of the hug, both turning to see Jeff followed quickly by Nick and Elliott. Blaine kept one of his arms around Kurt’s waist, leaning into him and Kurt didn’t move away. It was easy to stay connected to Kurt. 

“Middle of the party band meeting,” Elliott said, “Wes and David are coming.”

It was a little bit unexpected, but something must have happened to make them want to have a meeting. 

When David and Wes finally appeared, they looked just a little bit tired. 

“So,” Wes said, “we’ll try to do this quick. The fans that met you guys last night at the Hotel bar took a video of Kurt and Blaine singing the new song. It’s all over the internet.”

Blaine hadn’t expected that. “Wow,” he said, “how has reception for it been, then?”

“Good,” David said, “they love the song. They love the performance of it. There’s a group of them trying to have you guys play the song at the next show. It’s been really good press except for one thing.”

Blaine braced himself. He knew it was coming. With the good there was always something, even a tiny detail, that could make it all turn bad. 

“What?” Elliott asked.

“Well, there’s been a bit of a fan discussion since the video went up about Kurt and Blaine and Klaine,” Wes said.

“Isn’t that the usual?” Nick asked, “I mean it’s to be expected, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” David said, “and we haven’t directly addressed that for a reason. Having fans that ship two people in a band is normal. It’s encouraged even. It’s great press and the best part about it is that nothing ever has to be confirmed or denied.”

Kurt nodded along. “So we do nothing, then,” he said, “we don’t mention it at all.”

David shook his head and Blaine could tell that he didn’t want to say what would come out next.

“Here’s the thing,” David said, “it’s a very precarious time for the band. We haven’t announced the world tour yet but at this point it’s expected. To be able to really sell the seats and make it successful, it means that we need the fans to be a united front. Right now they’re fighting too much with each other.”

“What does that matter, though,” Kurt said, “I mean, it’s been the same thing for the past three years.”

Wes was the one that spoke next. “Paul wants to make sure the album and the world tour does well. We’ve never tried to lie to the fans or made any of you out to be something you’re not. Anytime that the question of Klaine or Niff comes up, we put it down gently, but for most people those are not real negations. Not when they see your friendships and the way you act around each other as proof that there is more going on.”

“So what does that mean,” Blaine said, “do you want us to stop acting the way we do on stage? To, I don’t know, give an interview in which we say it’s really not true?”

David nodded slowly. “Sort of,” he added, “we spoke with Santana and there’s two ways this could go and we know which one would please the fans more, but it’s ultimately up to the two of you.”

“What is it?” Blaine asked, bracing himself.

“Well,” David said, “we lie and say the two of you are together and you act exactly the same way you’ve been acting and you may need to pretend you’re together during interviews.”

“Or?” Kurt asked.

“Or the two of you ease back a little on how close you present yourselves to the fans. Not a lot. We’re not saying not to interact or anything, just easing it back a bit. We then try to really make it clear that there is nothing going on at all.”

It felt a little bit like being hit by something hard. Both choices seemed impossible. To act like he was even closer to Kurt when all he wanted was for it to be real would be like blurring the lines between what he could and couldn’t have and yet to make their friendship look like much less than what it was felt worse somehow.

“I – can we think about it?” Kurt asked.

Wes nodded. “Of course,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally I wanted to write Kurt and Blaine hanging out with their friends and family more than I ended up doing but the thing is that things happened and I didn't want to drag it out more than I have already. And I know they sorta took a step back in this yet again but it's due to the circumstances and because they're both idiots but good things are coming. :)
> 
> You can also reblog/like [this chapter](http://inawickedlittletown.tumblr.com/post/132619244082/pamela-lansbury-rockstarau-chapter-fifteen) on tumblr.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one you've all been waiting for...

Nick spent the last few hours they had in Ohio hanging out with his two sisters. They were both a few years younger and Nick often thought it was a little flattering how much they liked Pamela Lansbury. 

It was nice to be back at home and to see his family. He saw them a lot during the year when they visited him in New York or when he flew out to see them in Ohio, but it was never really enough. It always surprised him how much his sisters had grown. 

In a way, it was also calming to him to be around them for a while instead of all the crew and the other boys in the band. Easier. 

He felt relieved to have told Jeff everything on their drive from Columbus to Westerville. Well, he hadn’t told him everything, just enough about how he’d hooked up with Sebastian and let Sebastian instruct him in the way of a blowjob. 

It hadn’t gone past that. Nick respected Sebastian for it, for how not pushy he’d been. Despite how drunk the two of them had been, Nick could admit to how consensual the entire thing had been and how conscientious Sebastian had been to Nick’s state of mind. He’d wanted more, obviously, but when Nick finally realized his first time with another guy full on couldn’t be some hook up with Sebastian of all people, well, he’d taken it well. He’d made a joke. 

“Very thoughtful, you are,” Kathy, one of his sisters, said, “are you writing a new song maybe? We, um, we saw that video that fan took of Kurt and Blaine. Are they together finally?”

“Not writing, no, most of the album is already written. They’re not actually together, Kath, you know that.”

She fixed him with a look. “Bound to happen though, right?”

Nick couldn’t help but nod. He didn’t want to be in either Kurt or Blaine’s shoes at the moment. They were standing on a cliff. To pretend to be together or to tell the truth and say they weren’t even though it was inevitable that they would be together. He knew David had to see the PR issues that would come from that and yet bringing it up to both of them felt a little like pushing them when already all of that was up in the air. Nick wanted to lock them in a room and have them hash it all out. 

“Meli and I think they’d be cute together,” she said, “lots of people do.”

Nick smiled and nodded and then dragged her closer, kissing her forehead. “Secretly, I think everyone else in the band thinks so too.”

She laughed and squirmed away. 

He spent the next few hours watching tv with her until he got a call from Dani to tell him that the car was on his way to pick him up because Jeff had already taken the rental back to the hotel that morning. 

He hugged his mom and dad and then his sisters by the door before he left, feeling a little bit like he really didn’t want to get back to what the real world might entail.

He spent the entirety of the ride back to Columbus and the bus on his phone looking through his twitter. People were still talking about Kurt and Blaine and the song. There was a link that kept being tweeted at all of them and when he clicked it, it led him to a webpage that seemed to have been set up for the sole purpose of getting people to support the idea that the band should perform the new currently unnamed song. 

Nick felt like maybe it’d be something to give to the fans for all of their support. 

He retweeted one of the tweets and got off twitter to check his messages. 

He had a few nonsense ones from Jeff about a hat and another about coffee. Kurt had sent him a picture of Elliott with some sort of face mask on. But it was Blaine that had sent him a long text.

Blaine: What am I supposed to do? I mean, I wouldn’t be able to handle pretending with Kurt when being with him is all I want and I feel like I’m getting mixed feelings from him. I mean, I just, I don’t know. But we’ve always said we never wanted to lie to our fans so telling them we’re not together, that’s the truth. We can’t do things like this because we’re being forced. Ugh. What should I do? What do you think Kurt will want to do? I mean what if we…what if something changes and Kurt like feels the same, then what? Then we have to take back the truth that we weren’t together and things will just be really hard for us then because of course they’d think we were lying the first time. And, then, what if they think that Wes or the label is trying to keep us from being together or something and that’s not the case. I just, what would you do Nick?

Nick didn’t know how to respond so he moved on from the message to others. There were a few from friends from New York and he responded to them quickly before moving on and responding to others that he’d ignored because he’d been so busy with the tour that he hadn’t had a chance. 

When he arrived at Columbus, the car left him out in front of the bus. He thanked the driver and met with Dani who was standing by the bus with Cassie. 

“The others are already here,” she told him, “we’ve been waiting on you.”

“Oh,” Nick said, “should have sent the car out to me earlier, then.”

Dani laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “We’re not leaving for a bit longer. There’s been a bit of a mess with the other bus so they’re having it checked out before we head out.”

“Wonderful,” Nick said, “so how are Kurt and Blaine?”

“I don’t know,” she said, “but it was Santana’s idea, you know, to give them that sort of ultimatum thing. She says it’ll get them to actually admit their feelings.”

Nick almost laughed. He almost should have expected as much because if it did go well, then things might actually turn out the way that Santana wanted them to. 

“Do you think that will work?”

“Who knows,” Dani said and rolled her eyes.

\---

They left for Chicago at sunset and Kurt found himself with Jeff and Elliott at the front of the bus playing a game of UNO. Despite trying his hardest, it was difficult to avoid thinking about what they would tell Wes and David in the next few days. The question of what they might tell the public had changed everything. Suddenly Kurt didn’t know if he could admit to his feelings, not more than he had already. 

All the consequences, everything that might go wrong was back right at the forefront of his mind and he couldn’t ignore it. 

“Uno,” Jeff said and smirked. 

Kurt glanced over at his cards and sure enough he seemed to be holding a lone card. 

“We’ll see about that,” Elliott said.

Kurt went after Jeff and he placed a five down. When Elliott went he grinned at Jeff and put down a “draw four” card. Jeff let out a loud groan and pulled out his phone, taking a picture of the tile. Kurt saw him tweet it and was notified that he’d been tagged, so he responded in a quick tweet of his own. 

On twitter most of the fans were talking about him and Blaine and the song. He saw one ask for the title. Another noted on how sad the song actually was. Most of them were discussing if Kurt and Blaine were together. It would be easy in a way to say that they were and to just keep going the way they were and yet the whole idea of a charade was stupid, especially when it didn’t need to be one. Blaine had written the song about him. Had probably written all of his songs about him if Elliott was to be believed.

“Your turn, Kurt,” Elliott said.

“Oh,” Kurt said and looked down at the pile, picking a card out of the bunch he held in his hand and changing the color to green. 

Elliott put down a skip card that made Jeff groan and it was Kurt’s turn again. He put down another card and his eyes strayed towards the back of the bus. Blaine was probably in his bunk writing or on his computer or reading. 

“Do you want to go talk to Blaine?” Elliott asked, ever the one to notice him.

“No,” Kurt said, “no, I’ll talk to him later.”

They kept the game going. Jeff won, so he danced around on the bus even though they weren’t supposed to move around it too much while it was moving, and then he tweeted out his victory. 

“Pout for me, boys,” he said and Kurt and Elliott went with it, letting him take a picture of the two of them. 

\---

@JeffSterling: I was winning but alas a pick up four @Starchild @KurtEHummel #PLbusshenanigans 

@KurtEHummel: clearly I am more skilled at UNO than @JeffSterling and @Starchild #onthebus #passingthetime

@Starchild: @JeffSterling is a sore winner #onthePLtourbus

@JeffSterling: The pouting losers @KurtEHummel @Scarchild [pic link] #IloveUno

\---

Kurt told him they needed to talk in passing when they stopped for dinner, but somehow with everything else they needed to do, they didn’t manage to find any time alone. 

From the moment they got to Chicago they were checked into a hotel and then Dani and Santana were taking them to an interview that Blaine didn’t even know they were doing. 

“Promise,” Santana said while he was getting his hair styled, “no questions about you and Kurt.”

Then they were sitting in front of a large poster from their last album and sitting across from two interviewers and the interview was going well enough until one of them asked about the song. 

“Aside from the video taken by that fan and uploaded to the internet no one really knows anything about your new song. Care to tell us something about it?”

“A title maybe.”

They seemed to be expecting for Blaine to answer and as the person that had written the song, he knew he had to. “Well,” he said, “I wrote it not too long ago. The night the video was taken was the first time we were playing it for our managers, actually, to see if we could get it on the album. Most of the songs for the album are already settled on but this was something I wrote after those decisions were made.”

“So it’s really new, then.”

Blaine nodded. “Yeah, it is,” he said, “and a title is still in the works.”

“The reaction to it has been amazing,” Elliott added, “we didn’t even know that it was out there until the night after they put it up and it’s crazy to think of how fast it’s spread.”

“And now it’s bound to be on the album, right?” the interviewer asked.

“We think so,” Kurt said, “it’s hard to tell sometimes but it would be a shame to not release it officially.”

After that, they all went out to dinner and then it was so late that they were all ready to just go to bed. 

Before falling asleep, he texted Kurt.

Blaine: We can talk tomorrow morning. Good night.

He fell asleep before getting a response. 

The next morning he woke up to a call from Wes. After a quick good morning, Wes who had flown back to New York with David, jumped straight to business.

“Someone asked your brother about you and Kurt and because he’s Cooper he said something stupid that could have been taken a bit homophobic. David is dealing with it, but just don’t respond to anything on twitter to do with your brother.”

Blaine groaned. “I hate Cooper,” he said.

“David may just hate him more,” Wes said, “and on another note, what have you and Kurt decided?”

“We haven’t even had a chance to talk,” Blaine said, “but, I don’t know, I’d hate to lie to the fans. I just I want to do what might be easier for us in the future and I just don’t know what that’d be.”

“Let me know soon,” Wes said, “we can’t hold off on this for much longer.”

“Sure,” Blaine said. 

He had every intention to talking to Kurt before the show but that morning Santana had dragged Kurt away because a friend of theirs from high school wanted to see them and he didn’t get to see Kurt again until he arrived at the venue with Santana and then they were doing some sort of photo op for Rolling Stone and the fan meet and greets went in a blur of faces until they were doing sound check and getting ready to go on stage. 

It was while they were waiting on the wings that Blaine knew how he’d tell Kurt what he wanted, but he didn’t get a chance to tell the others before they were ushered on stage and they were hearing their fans cheering for them. 

\---

“As you all know,” Kurt said into his mic, walking closer to the edge of the stage, “Blaine and Elliott are more of our song writers than the rest of us but often times Nick, Jeff, and I try to contribute and this is a song that Nick and I had a heavy hand in.”

When the song came to an end, Kurt smiled and waved at the crowd. He was trying to read the signs they were holding up while he waited for Elliott to introduce the next song. 

It was Blaine that spoke instead. 

“A few nights ago,” Blaine said, “a couple of fans took a video of Kurt and I singing a song to our friends and the amazing response that Something has gotten has astounded all of us. We didn’t plan on performing this, but I think it’s only right that we do. What do you think, Kurt?”

“Um,” Kurt said, feeling like he’d been put on the spot. When he looked at Blaine, Blaine was smiling him in a reassuring fashion. Kurt almost lost himself to staring at Blaine. “Yes,” he said at long last, “we can…yeah, we can sing it.”

“Awesome,” Blaine said.

Someone from backstage brought out a couple of stools. They were set with multiple feet between them, but Blaine moved his closer before sitting with his guitar on his knee.

Around them the crowd had gotten quieter in their anticipation and Kurt felt like his entire body was made up of nerves which didn’t really make too much sense. Then, Blaine began to strum his guitar.

It was easy to sing the lyrics and lose himself to the song especially now that he knew Blaine had written it with him in mind. He could feel everything about it. The longing, and the wish for more and just everything about it and when he met Blaine’s eyes for a split second every emotion was there. There was no way that Kurt could pretend to not feel anything for Blaine, not when he felt everything.

The cheers and clapping was deafening as the song came to an end and Kurt couldn’t help the wide smile that covered his lips because suddenly he got it. Blaine didn’t want to lie, but he didn’t want to pretend either. 

The next few songs went in blurs with Kurt only really noticing something when Blaine touched him or when Blaine was singing a particular line from a song with such intensity that Kurt knew it was meant for him. 

The moment they were off the stage, Kurt reached for his hand and he pulled him away from everyone else until he found the nearest empty space which just happened to be a closet. 

He pushed Blaine inside, crowding into him. 

“Tell me it’s not just me,” Kurt said, “lately, that I’m not making it up in my head.”

Blaine made a noise. Kurt smiled. 

“It’s not because of PR,” Kurt said, “it’d be easier if that wasn’t a thing but it is our reality and we’re in a band and we’re best friends and I know that this might be risky, but I love you.”

“Kurt,” Blaine gasped.

“I do,” Kurt said, “if I could write as well as you, I’d write you a million songs. Singing Something with you, it just opened my eyes. I never want to hide how I feel or how I act or have to lie but it’s all I’ve been doing lately or for a while so this is me saying let’s not pretend because it wouldn’t be a lie. Not on my part. And I’ve doubted this, whatever this might be for a long time because of circumstances and the band and just everything but the thing is, we really could be something.”

Blaine stared him and then he laughed. Then, he kissed him. 

Kurt gasped into the kiss, but he kissed him back just as quickly, his hands reaching up to cup Blaine’s cheeks. His entire body was overcome with the feeling of “finally” and “at last” and his mind couldn’t wrap around what was happening. 

“For the record,” Blaine said against his lips when he’d pulled back, “I love you too.” 

Then he leaned up for another kiss. 

\---

@KurtEHummel: Best idea ever, @BlaineAnderson. It’s been the best night of my life. #PLtour #Something

@BlaineAnderson: I do try @KurtEHummel. #Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of things. 1. Nick told Jeff basically everything that happened in the flashbacks from the last chapter except for how Nick was sort of interested in Jeff...that he kept to himself. 
> 
> 2\. They kissed! 
> 
> So, the thing is back during chapter 13 things kind of went a little bit directly than I expected when they sang "Something" and the fans saw and took a video of it...but it worked to the same end. However, I actually had a whole thing where Kurt and Blaine were actually going to have a huge fight before Wes and David told them they had to figure out how to present themselves and they were going to go with denying anything between them. But then I felt like them doing something like that would be out of character. Either way they were going to get together in this chapter with the song. 
> 
> I always intended for the first time they sang the whole song to be on stage and for them to get together right after in not on stage...but I think it definitely still worked this way and I'm actually quite happy with it. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it as well. 
> 
> You can like/reblog [this chapter](http://inawickedlittletown.tumblr.com/post/132675923067/pamela-lansbury-rockstarau-chapter-sixteen) on tumblr.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a few things to address. I forgot to add stuff about their shows in my notes a while ago so just so that you're aware:
> 
> Day one: Roseland (NYC)  
> Day two: Prudential Center (Newark, New Jersey)  
> Day four: Gillette Stadium (Foxborough, Massachusetts)  
> Day six: First Niagara Center (Buffalo, New York)  
> Day seven: AJ Palumbo (Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania)  
> Day nine: Nationwide Arena (Columbus, Ohio)  
> Day twelve: United Center (Chicago, Illinois)  
> Day fourteen: Xcel Energy Center (St. Paul, Minnesota)  
> Day sixteen: Sprint Center (Kansas City, Kansas)  
> Day eighteen: Key Arena (Seattle, Washington)
> 
> By the end of next chapter they would have played at all of these venues. I will add what they will be doing after that in the notes in the next chapter because I haven't decided on venues yet but I know where they're playing. I'm also adding this here because the next chapter will brush over the last three of these shows because not much happens. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.

SomethingKlaine:

They sang the song. They named the song. And, I probably died. 

Okay, so no one. No one was expecting them to sing it. I don’t think anyone but Blaine knew they were going to sing it. Kurt looked so shocked and I hope, I hope someone with a good camera got that recorded because they were so freaking sweet. Like they sat on stools and Blaine just strummed his guitar and they both sang and it was like watching the leaked video again except even better and omg, I can’t believe I was there. That I got to witness that. 

They are so together, guys. No one can say anything to convince me otherwise. Just look at what they tweeted each other later. Just look. 

#Klaine #it’s real #deal with it.

\---

Elliott sat in his room with Nick trying to choose something to watch on tv. Originally, they had planned on going out but Jeff had excused himself and then Kurt and Blaine had literally disappeared which Elliott hoped meant that they had finally gotten around to talking about the things that mattered. 

So, then, Nick had shrugged off going out once they realized that Sebastian was definitely taking advantage of the fact that they weren’t leaving Chicago until the next night and the odds of being allowed to go off on their own without having to have to go with Sebastian wherever he was going had dwindled. 

Instead, they ordered room service and were trying to pick something good to watch.

“I’ll settle for anything Marvel,” Nick said, “superheroes are always fun.”

Elliott nodded. “Alright.”

He found the first Captain America and put that on. 

“I wanted to say,” Elliott said, “that if you wanted to talk to me about anything that was bothering you I’d be willing to listen. I, um, I understand how confusing and just hard things can be.”

Nick stared at him. “Jeff said you guys all knew about me and – me and Sebastian,” he said after a while, “I, um, thanks. I will consider it.”

Elliott nodded. 

They were silent for a while, the movie beginning on the screen. 

“Where do you think Blaine and Kurt disappeared to?” Nick asked.

“Hopefully to one of their rooms,” Elliott said, “they’ve been dancing around the subject for days now and I think Blaine making Kurt sing the new song with him tonight definitely changed something.”

Nick nodded. “Santana thought it would push them in the direction of really getting together, giving them a choice like this.”

“That figures,” Elliott said, “well, it’s working. Actually, I think it got a little bit in the way – they were pretty close to admitting their feelings to each other. Kurt finally figured out – and Blaine told him – about Blaine’s songs being about him.”

“Oh,” Nick said, “Blaine didn’t say.”

“You were dealing with enough,” Elliott pointed out. 

“I guess I am,” Nick said and Elliott could tell that he was bracing himself to ask a question, so he left him to it.

“Okay,” Nick said after a while, “how did you know, um, that you were bi?”

“I’m actually pansexual,” Elliott said, “I’m open to pretty much anyone. I just – I believe that gender doesn’t matter. I’m attracted to people and I’ve been in enough relationships to know that for me it’s not something that matters in the least. But, it’s actually pretty hard for a lot of people to understand the idea of pansexuality which is why I usually just let them assume that I’m bi. The media, the fans, it’s easier for them even if visibility matters a lot and maybe someday I’ll be able to really talk about it but for now I’ll let them think what they want.”

Nick nodded slowly. “Right,” he said, “so, I never thought I’d be attracted to other guys. It just – it never crossed my mind until it did. I’ve only – I’ve only ever done anything with a guy with Sebastian and that was half a mistake and he just kept reminding me for months afterwards like the jerk he is.”

“Of course he did,” Elliott said with a shake of his head.

“Yeah,” Nick said, “the thing is, I haven’t actually met any guy that’s interested me enough to even try.”

Elliott nodded. “Well,” he said, “maybe you haven’t looked in the right places.”

“Maybe.”

Their food arrived after that, and they busied themselves eating and watching the movie. Elliott was left to wonder about the Jeff factor of it all. It would be funny in a way if Nick and Jeff ended up together after Kurt and Blaine got together. He wondered how the media would take it – having five male members in a band who were all queer in one way or another. 

\---

They found themselves at The Bean. It was late enough that there weren’t that many people there and they were lucky to go unnoticed. 

“Why is this even a thing,” Kurt asked, “a giant bean.”

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. “No idea,” he said, “but it is pretty.”

It was. It was reflective and big, and it was famous and exactly the type of things that tourists might want to go see so of course it was where they’d asked the driver to take them instead of back to the hotel. 

Kurt was full energy, adrenaline that came from both the concert, and being absolutely taken by Blaine. 

“Come on,” Blaine said, “selfie.”

Kurt tried to pretend that he didn’t want to take the picture, but pressed his face against Blaine’s anyway.

“I’ll post that tomorrow,” Blaine said, “it’s cute.”

Kurt looked at it and nodded. “It is, yeah,” he said. 

They walked around the bean, staying close to each other to touch but not daring to hold hands just in case a fan saw them. Until they spoke to Wes, or at least David, they didn’t want to let anyone know about the state of their relationship. Not to mention that it being mere hours old made it something that they wanted to keep quiet for the time being. 

“I mean, it does look pretty cool,” Kurt said, “all the reflections and whatnot.”

He led Blaine under The Bean, gasping at the view from under it. “This is awesome,” Kurt said.

Blaine snapped a picture of Kurt as he looked around, looking amazed. They stayed under it for a while and once they walked out from under it, they didn’t stick around for too much longer, heading to the park instead and just taking a stroll. 

“Do you want to head back?” Blaine asked after a while.

“Yeah, sure,” Kurt said.

Blaine texted the driver and they waited for him where they were instructed to. It was surprising that no one noticed or realized who they were but they were grateful for the anonymity. 

Once in the car, Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand, intertwining their fingers together and it was with a giddy feeling that Blaine pulled out his phone. 

“We may as well talk to Wes or David now,” he said.

“Sure,” Kurt said.

Blaine called Wes first and it took a few rings for their manager to answer. 

“Hey,” Wes said, “am I to assume this is about a decision.”

Blaine put him on speaker. “It is,” Blaine said, “Kurt and I, we, um, we’re—”

“We’re together,” Kurt finished for him, “I guess we’re officially and truly the Klaine the fans have always wanted.”

Wes made a noise and then, “Oh my, congrats. I can’t believe – that’s fantastic! I am so happy for the both of you.”

Blaine laughed and Kurt leaned his head against his shoulder, smiling. 

“So, I take it that won’t be an issue, then?” Blaine asked.

“Of course it’s not,” Wes said, “it’s actually pretty great. Have you told anyone else yet? Talk to David?”

“You’re the first,” Kurt said.

“Well, then I guess I have phone calls to make,” Wes said, “and once we settle on how to let this out to the fans and media we’ll let you know. For now just act normal. Nothing overly cutesy to give you away. David has a specific plan, I’m sure.”

Wes hung up on them soon after and Blaine pressed his lips against the corner of Kurt’s mouth. “Nothing is going to get in the way of this, of us, being happy together.”

“Okay,” Kurt said smiling.

\---

@BlaineAnderson: @KurtEHummel and I visited The Bean #Chitownisthebestown #CloudGate

\---

Are They, or Aren’t They?

There’s been a question plaguing anyone with eyes for the past three years on the nature of the relationship between band members Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson of the band Pamela Lansbury, and for years it’s been brushed off with no’s and laughs and claims of just friendship but lately it seems like this pair of singers may slowly be giving us hints that there is more there. 

Let’s look at 

Exhibit A: Blaine and Kurt dance while forgetting to sing the words to their own song while on stage in Ohio. [video link]

Exhibit B: Fan captures video of Klaine singing new song and giving each other “heart eyes” while they thought they were only amongst their crew, friends, and family. [video link]

Exhibit C: Blaine surprises Kurt by asking him to sing their new song, now titled Something. They sing it on stools acoustically with Blaine on the guitar. [video link]

Exhibit D: Their tweets after the Chicago show are different than their tweets after most shows. [print screen link]

Not to mention of course all the other numerous things that we’ve caught from the earlier shows in this tour and from before then. So, the question remains are Kurt and Blaine just really close friends or are they more? 

Comments? Thoughts?

\---

HummelAnderson: Things have gotten particularly transparent lately, guys, what if they’re easing into telling us they’re together?

Klaine5eva: What if we were wrong before and they only just recently got together and this is the result?

NiffKlainer: the point being that they’re definitely together. 

SomethingKlaine: Klaine is very much real.

\---

The whole band went out to get some Chicago style pizza for dinner the next day and Kurt found himself sitting between Blaine and Jeff. Although no one had noticed them when they arrived at the restaurant, about halfway through their dinner they noticed a bit of a commotion outside and then a fan approached their table.

“I’m so sorry to bother you,” she said, “but I was just hoping to get a picture with you guys?”

“Oh, sure,” Elliott said quickly and they arranged themselves closer to her so her friend could snap a picture of them. 

They took a few more pictures, signed a few things, but were left relatively alone while they ate until they gathered their things and made to leave but realized that a crowd had amassed outside.

“Well,” Nick said, “this hasn’t happened in a while.”

“I’m calling Dani,” Blaine said.

“I’ll call Puck,” Elliott said.

Kurt in the meanwhile spoke to the restaurant’s manager.

“We are so sorry about this,” he said, “we didn’t think anyone would realize we were here or anything.”

The manager didn’t seem perturbed. “Oh,” he said, “that is no problem. It may bring in more clientele instead.”

Kurt thanked him again before returning to the others. 

“Dani said that someone took a picture of us getting here and put it on twitter and that’s how they found out we were here. She’ll text when the car is here and Puck is heading over with Jeremy to get us into the car.”

It didn’t take long for Dani to text and then Puck and Jeremy were there and the crowd outside was parted so they’d have room to walk. 

“Is Klaine real?”

“Marry me!”

“I love you guys!”

“Kurt, Kurt, look this way!”

“Elliott, you’re my favorite!”

“Is Niff really a thing?”

They were shouting numerous things, their voices loud and getting lost in each others’ shouting and screaming. 

They made it to the car, squeezing themselves inside quickly, the car pulling away the moment the door was closed. They were all pressed together, limbs tangled in an uncomfortable heap that they tried to fix as the car drove them back to the hotel and the busses. 

“I guess that’s it for our outing today,” Jeff said.

“Yeah,” Blaine said, “Dani said it’d be best to lie low after this.”

By the time they made it back to the hotel, they had situated themselves better which meant that Blaine had wound up sitting on Kurt’s lap and Elliott and Jeff were pressed together against one of the doors while Nick sat between Elliott and Kurt and Blaine. 

“I’m thinking some Call of Duty back at the bus,” Nick said as they neared the hotel, “we’re leaving soon anyway, right?”

“I want to spend as little time on the bus as possible before leaving,” Elliott said, “it’s going to be close to nine hours of driving for the next show. Don’t know why we can’t just fly and get there in a shorter amount of time.”

“This is how Wes planned it,” Jeff said, “the bus isn’t that bad.”

There were luckily no fans hanging around the hotel when they were dropped off, but they were met by Santana, Dani, and Sebastian.

“Skype meeting with Wes and David about you two,” Santana said at once.

Sebastian smirked at them but didn’t say anything. There had been a round of teasing earlier from everyone in their crew and the rest of the band about them getting together and staying in Kurt’s room together overnight even though nothing but cuddling had actually occurred while watching some sort of rom com neither of them were paying attention to after they got back from looking at The Bean. 

All in all though, it seemed that everyone was happy for them to have gotten together. Nick, Elliott, and Jeff had been happiest out of everyone. Jeff had actually tweeted “Finally” after finding out without anything else to determine what his tweet was about, but some fans were already speculating about it not that it was different from any other time.

Santana had managed to connect her laptop to the hotel tv in Elliott’s room and so Wes and David appeared on the screen there. 

“We thought this would be better than a phone call,” Wes said, “before you lot left for Minnesota.”

“Mostly it’s to touch base,” Wes said, “David has already been working on some PR for Kurt and Blaine since you two called to let us know the good news. We’re very happy for you, but we have to admit that the press it might bring us will be better than any fake story we told.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “We don’t want to be the main focus of promotion though,” he said.

“You won’t be,” David said, “and we actually don’t want to announce anything, but we’re not saying hide things from the fans. Just act normally and save the PDA for behind the scenes.”

“Naturally,” Kurt said.

“But we do mean for the fans to know eventually,” Wes added.

“It’s to all of your benefit,” Santana said, “I mean, the LGBTQ following you guys have is huge. This will mean a lot to your fans.”

Kurt knew she was right. It was one of the things that had really surprised and impressed him about the reach that they had as a band especially when they made the decision to not lie about who they were. The number of rainbow colored flags they saw at shows or at greet and meets not to mention all the stories they were told. Kurt loved what they could be for their fans. 

Dani who was standing next to Santana nodded. “It’s so important,” she said, “don’t you think, Seb?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Sure,” he said, “representation and whatever.”

“Right,” Wes said, “so we want to hint at it but not confirm.”

“Yes,” David said, “and in the meanwhile we’ll sneak a few things to reliable news sources.”

“Is there anything else?” Elliott asked.

“Yes,” Wes said quickly, “we have an official schedule for when you guys arrive in L.A. I will be flying out and I’m sure we’ll have Paul there at some point. We’re trying to get the same producers we used for the last album but no real plan there yet but it’s in less than week’s time. So, anyway, there is one more thing.”

Kurt could tell that it was going to be good from how Santana was smiling a little.

“Yeah?” Nick asked.

“What is it?”

“Mercedes contacted us,” Wes said, “she was wondering if you’d be in L.A. long because she is in the middle of recording her new album and she’s hoping to have you guys help her out with one of her songs. Again, great promo. Paul already said yes.”

Kurt gasped. “She said nothing,” he said, “I talked to her yesterday.”

Wes laughed. “It wasn’t settled until this morning,” he said.

“Well I’m excited,” Nick said, “Mercedes has an amazing voice. That’ll be interesting.”

David was nodding and grinning. “We were also thinking she could be on stage with you guys during the L.A. show as some good PR for the song and everything else.”

They ended the skype call after a few more particulars. Santana told them all they had a couple of hours until the busses would be ready to go and left with Dani. Kurt noted that they were holding hands. 

“So,” Sebastian said, “there was no reason for my presence whatsoever.”

“Never has been, really,” Kurt said.

Sebastian fixed him with a glare before he left.

“I lost track of time, guys,” Jeff said. He was staring at his phone. “We only have three more shows until we’re in California.”

“Well, all the travelling always makes it seem like a whole lot more time,” Nick said, “I’m really excited to see Mercedes again.”

Blaine nodded along. “I think we all are,” he said, “it’ll be cool to work with her.” 

\---

Here’s a rumor…so be sure to take it with a bucket of salt. We’re serious. 

Mercedes Jones has been working on her next album for months now and we’ve heard tidbits here and there and of course we’ve heard about her collaborations with the like of A Great Big World, but hold onto your socks because it looks like Pamela Lansbury may be lending their voices for her album as well. At least, that’s what an intern from Jones’ label let slip through her twitter. The tweets have of course been deleted since but they point to Jones requesting to speak to Pamela Lansbury’s manager Wes Montgomery to get Pamela Lansbury on board. 

Of course, this shouldn’t come as too much of a surprise seeing as Kurt Hummel (lead singer of PL) actually went to the same high school in Ohio as Mercedes Jones and they have always been close friends. Among their friends and former classmates are Artie Abrams the up and coming director and Rachel Berry who was formerly in Pamela Lansbury and will be making her debut on Broadway next week. 

So let’s hope that this is true and we get to see what a collaboration with this band will bring us. 

\---

Mercedesisastar: That would be so cool. I love Mercedes. PL isn’t bad either.

NiffKlainer: OMG. I would die. Hoping this is true. 

KurtandRach: but just like imagine Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel in high school being friends and stuff.

Klainefan: and don’t forget that Kurt already knew Blaine back then too. 

HummelAnderson: Wait, Artie Abrams went to their high school too? Has anyone seen his documentary? Or even the music videos he’s directed for Mercedes? Omg. What if he directs one of PL’s new music videos for the new album. 

\---

@MercedesJones: @KurtEHummel see you in about a week. #missedmybff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited about Mercedes, you guys don't even know. I had this planned from chapter two or three? I originally wanted it to happen a lot earlier but there were a few things that needed to occur first and I also really like the idea that this is happening now that Klaine is together at long last. 
> 
> On another note, because I've finally caught up on comments and stuff from here and elsewhere and a few people questioned why everyone sort of scoffed at the idea of Blaine having been the one to sleep/do anything with Sebastian. 
> 
> It goes back to something Blaine told Kurt a few chapters back. We know Blaine in canon was well educated in Sex Ed. I mean, he's encouraging of Burt to give Kurt the talk because he wants his friend to be educated as well. So in a way, I think he had a greater understanding of the importance of sex and the importance of who and when and why someone is having sex. During Dalton he got to see first hand as Sebastian basically slept around with anyone that said yes...and in his youth, Blaine may have even judged him for it. Not to say that Blaine also wasn't interested. Kurt mentions that Blaine was flattered by Sebastian and of course he was. But Blaine also wasn't going to go there. He wasn't ready for anything like that and certainly not when he wasn't in any kind of relationship. He was also heavily crushing on Kurt at this point as well. Now the other part of this is that Blaine clearly does not view sex in a casual manner. He's certainly not a virgin, he's had a few boyfriends before the band and he may have even loved them/thought he loved them and gone there and enjoyed it and been happy with what that was...but I like to think that he did at one point meet Eli - after his first boyfriend maybe and maybe he did have a one-night stand that left him feeling disgusted with himself and he didn't enjoy it per say. So, while Blaine does not judge the other guys, including Kurt, for their one-night stands and for whatever fun they're having with strangers Blaine is very clear to both Kurt and Nick at different points that it isn't something he feels comfortable doing. While, yes, it's possible that Blaine could have gone and made a mistake similar to Nick's and slept with Sebastian, the thing is that he probably would have actually told Kurt if not Nick and/or Jeff because he's also the kind of person that is very open to talking about these things. He wouldn't have been haunted by it, anyway, not like Nick is. 
> 
> Next chapter should not take too long...it just depends on how much the soundtrack for Hamilton distracts me from writing (it's so good!)
> 
> You can reblog/like [this chapter](http://inawickedlittletown.tumblr.com/post/133019310397/pamela-lansbury-rockstarau-chapter) on tumblr.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added the last few days of the tour, so for anyone who is interested in where they've been and going to be: 
> 
> Day one: Roseland (NYC)  
> Day two: Prudential Center (Newark, New Jersey)  
> Day four: Gillette Stadium (Foxborough, Massachusetts)  
> Day six: First Niagara Center (Buffalo, New York)  
> Day seven: AJ Palumbo (Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania)  
> Day nine: Nationwide Arena (Columbus, Ohio)  
> Day twelve: United Center (Chicago, Illinois)  
> Day fourteen: Xcel Energy Center (St. Paul, Minnesota)  
> Day sixteen: Sprint Center (Kansas City, Kansas)  
> Day eighteen: Key Arena (Seattle, Washington)  
> Day nineteen: Bill Graham Civic Auditorium (San Francisco, California)  
> Day twenty: Staples Center (L.A., California)  
> Day twenty-one: Valley View Casino Center (San Diego, California)

“How long?”

Blaine blinked at Kurt, still a little sleepy from the pre-show nap they’d been taking. 

“What?” he asked.

Kurt brushed curls away from his forehead and his fingers continued to trail down his cheek, and the fond look in his eyes made Blaine swoon but it didn’t wake him up much more.

“How long did you know you liked me?” Kurt whispered.

“A while,” Blaine whispered back. 

Kurt’s finger rang down the length of his nose.

“Before the band, after the band?”

Blaine met his eyes and he smiled. “Before, Kurt. Of course. I think – well, Nick says I was obsessed with you from the moment I met you and maybe I was but it wouldn’t have worked back then, right? Going to two different schools…but I guess I did have a crush on you.”

“You’re blushing,” Kurt said and he was smiling wide.

Blaine leaned forward, pressing his lips against Kurt’s in a quick peck. “Yes, well,” he said.

“It’s cute,” Kurt said, “and me too. I liked you so much then but your friendship meant so much even when we couldn’t see each other like at all.”

“Yeah,” Blaine said. 

“I hated that when I met you again you had a boyfriend,” Kurt said and rolled his eyes, “because everything just – it came back, you know. You were still – you were still you.”

Blaine didn’t know what to say. Mostly he was shocked because of course they had been on the same page the entire time. He couldn’t help but wonder if things might have been different if they had used all that time to be together.

“What?” Kurt asked.

“I wish we’d – I don’t know, I wish we’d realized back then.”

Kurt kissed him gently, pulling back before Blaine could try to deepen the kiss. “Well, things would be a lot different. I don’t think we’d be here if we’d just come clean back then.”

Blaine could tell that he was trying to find the words. It was endearing to watch his cheeks go a little pink. 

“What is it? You can tell me anything,” Blaine said.

Kurt nodded. “Um, so I didn’t know how to ask you to spend time with me because you had school and a boyfriend and I just didn’t want to bother you so I came up with this idea of the band so that we could spend more time together.”

“Oh,” Blaine said.

Kurt laughed. “Yeah. I, um, I thought it’d be fun I guess. It was never serious. Rachel thought it was stupid to go about it that way but then you brought Jeff and Nick into it and then Elliott and well, it was kind of perfect. Blaine, I have no regrets about how things have turned out and we’re here now and we’re together, alright. And well, I do have one regret.”

“What?” Blaine asked.

“Sebastian Smythe,” Kurt said, “I guess I share that with Nick.”

Blaine nodded slowly. “Did you ever get the full story on that?”

“No,” Kurt said, “I got the feeling it’s not something he can talk about easily.”

Blaine sighed. He hated in a way that he didn’t know what Nick was going through in regards to Sebastian. The thing was that Nick didn’t feel the need to confide in him and that while he had talked to Jeff about it not much had changed. There was still something bothering him. 

“He’ll be okay,” Kurt said, “we can only offer him as much support as he wants to take and he’s seemed a lot better recently.”

Kurt was right. Maybe it had been enough for him to talk to Jeff. 

A knock on their door and then moments later the alarm on Kurt’s phone went off.

“I guess we have to go,” Kurt said, “come on.”

\---

“It’s so rainy,” Jeff said, looking out of the bus window. 

“That’s Seattle for you,” Elliott said, “don’t you watch Grey’s Anatomy?”

Jeff punched him lightly on the shoulder and then pulled out his phone probably to tweet about the rain. Sometimes Kurt wondered why they allowed him to tweet at all. When he looked at twitter on his own phone he rolled his eyes at the picture of the rain and the emojis that Jeff had tweeted to show his disgruntlement. 

“It’s not like we’re going to be outside, Jeff,” Elliott pointed out.

“Yeah, it’s still depressing.”

Elliott ignored him in favor of strumming at his guitar. Mercedes had sent over pages of notes and music along with a demo of the song and her suggestions for how they should split the song between them. 

So, Elliott was learning to play it on his guitar because she wanted him playing on the recording. 

Kurt had managed to skype her after their last show in Kansas and she’d babbled on and on about how she hadn’t thought them collaborating was going to be possible with their tour going on and how happy she was to see that their schedule had opened up to fit her.

Kurt had always liked Mercedes. She was technically the first friend he ever really had. Still, they had sort of drifted apart after High School mostly because Mercedes had left for L.A. soon after to chase after a music career and because Kurt had gone to New York. Somehow, they had both found themselves in the music industry. 

“Where’s your boyfriend?” Elliott asked suddenly.

“Sleeping,” Kurt said. He was slowly getting used to Blaine being referred to as his boyfriend. 

“Figures,” Elliott said, “guess I’ll ask him later.”

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. 

They arrived at their hotel within the hour and Kurt had to go and wake up both Blaine and Nick. He went to Nick first, only to find him already awake but staring at his ipad screen as if it held all the answers in the world. 

“Hey,” Kurt said, we’re here.”

“Gathered that,” Nick said, “I’ll be right there.”

Blaine on the hand was properly asleep and Kurt watched him for a moment before he reached over to brush his hair from his forehead before he shook his shoulder. 

“We’re here,” he said.

Blaine grumbled for a little while before he groggily got up. He was always the same after a nap, but Kurt had insisted he take it when he’d seen the dark shadows under his eyes earlier. 

“Come on,” Kurt said.

Blaine nodded and slowly got up. Kurt kissed his cheek quickly and lead him down the length of the bus. Elliott and Jeff were already getting off, carrying the things they might need immediately because everything else would be unloaded by their crew and of late Sebastian had been doing a lot of their errands because with Santana in charge there was no slacking for him. 

Kurt was actually a little surprised that he was still with them. Blaine had once told him that Sebastian came from an affluent family and Sebastian certainly acted like someone that had enough money to spend. Kurt had been around enough people like that – and actually, he and the rest of the guys in the band weren’t doing badly at all income wise – to be able to tell when one was around. 

They headed out of the bus and sprinted to the doors because of the rain. Inside the venue it was like most other places and one of the people that worked there greeted them before they continued towards their dressing rooms. 

\---

“How are you doing tonight, Seattle?” Kurt asked to loud cheers. “I’ll take that as good.”

“Well,” Blaine said, “we’re excited to be here tonight, even if it is only for one night, and so we thought it’d be a great idea to premiere one of our new songs here on this stage.”

Their fans cheered even louder and Blaine could hear how they seemed to be screaming their names. 

“This song,” Blaine continued, “was written by Elliott and myself and it’s a lot of fun. So take it away, Kurt.”

Blaine motioned for Kurt who nodded as Elliott, Nick, and Jeff began to play. It was one of their more frenetic songs. It was upbeat and happy and had Kurt literally skipping around the stage. The fans loved it. 

As they came to the last verse, Kurt appeared at Blaine’s side and he bumped hips with him before he was off again, trying to get the crowd to sing with him louder. Blaine would always be impressed by the stage presence that Kurt had. 

Later, after Elliott had sung his song, the stools were brought out for Something and Blaine smiled at Kurt while everything was being set up. The fans loved that they had incorporated it into the set list after the first time they sang it. 

The only thing that was hard about singing it was how he had to stop himself from kissing Kurt after it was done despite how much he wanted to. Instead, he managed to squeeze his hand before he was thanking the crowd and they were moving on to another song. 

When they finished their encore, Blaine allowed Nick to throw an arm around him and lead him off stage. He heard Jeff and Elliott coming behind them, but when he turned he found Kurt all the way at the other side of the stage picking something up. 

“What is he doing?” Blaine asked.

Nick stopped and turned to look. 

Nick had picked up a rainbow colored flag and he seemed to be signing it before he handed it to Puck most likely to return to the fan that had thrown it on stage. It was such a Kurt thing to do.

“Come on,” Nick said.

They continued off stage and Kurt joined them a few minutes later. 

“I saw her throw it right before the last song,” Kurt said, “and I forgot to throw it back earlier but Puck had a sharpie on him so I also managed to sign it.”

It happened all the time that fans threw things on stage. A few pushies had been thrown, flags, the occasional bra, and sometimes other random objects. Their fans weren’t too crazy, but some of them would do anything to get their attention. 

“Come on, guys,” Dani said appearing as if out of nowhere, “you lot have enough time to shower and get dressed before we have to leave again. We’re pretty tight on the schedule and you’re doing some press tomorrow morning.”

Blaine groaned. He hated when they were overscheduled. 

“Yeah, I know,” Dani said, “it isn’t very ideal but it’ll be good press before we’re off tour for a few weeks.”

“Right,” Elliott said, “because we’re bound to get rest then.” 

Nick nudged him. “Don’t even be sarcastic about that right now.”

Blaine and Kurt lingered behind the rest of them. “It’s really hard,” Blaine told him, “to not just kiss you anytime you do anything remotely cute on stage.”

Kurt blushed a little. “I don’t think I’d be okay with that even after we went public.”

Dani hung back to separate them into their separate rooms so they could each shower quickly and Blaine was left on his own. He was done quickly and changed into comfortable sweat pants and a t-shirt. 

Dani had been joined by Sebastian in the hallway and they seemed to be talking when he opened the door, not even noticing him.

“They always knew that I was gay,” Sebastian was saying, “I mean, there was no hiding it. My mom and dad were okay with it, really, but not so much the extended family which shouldn’t have mattered.”

“I’m sorry,” Dani said, “is that why you’re sticking around, then?”

Sebastian nodded. Blaine hung back behind the door.

“It’s good money,” Sebastian said, “I only agreed because of the money, really, and it’s been a bit frustrating. Easier now you are here even if Santana seems to think I’m more her assistant than anything else. I thought Whitney was here for a reason.”

“She’s the boy’s assistant,” Dani said, “well, actually, she’s Wes’ assistant but he sent her along to help them out and he’s dealing with a few temps.”

“Oh,” Sebastian said.

“Right,” Dani said, “so knowing that you needed this job you still antagonized them?”

“Me?” Sebastian asked, voice rising a little, “I’m not the one that’s been pulling pranks left and right.”

Dani laughed. “Pranks aside, you made things a little bit difficult for Kurt and for Nick from what I gathered.”

“If they can’t handle that, how can they even handle all this fame? It’s ridiculous. And I really didn’t know that Kurt was the Kurt from Pamela Lansbury when I met him. Not to mention that he didn’t seem so uptight then. As to Nick, I was his friend once. That I felt a little bad about and I thought – well, I thought he’d told at least Jeff about those things.”

It was odd to listen to Sebastian almost sort of explain himself. As much as Blaine would always dislike Sebastian, he knew that he couldn’t really hate him. 

He slowly opened the door, making it creak and he stepped out.

“Is everyone else ready yet?” he asked.

“The crew is still packing things up,” Dani said, “but the other guys should be done soon enough. We’ll be on the road in an hour.”

Blaine nodded. “I guess I’ll head over to the bus, then.”

It was going to be close to a fourteen hour drive from Seattle to San Francisco but that was where their next show was going to be the next night. They would be arriving there sometime in the morning and for some reason or another Santana or Wes had gotten them booked for some sort of radio show the morning of the show. 

Blaine was exhausted just thinking about the entire thing. 

He found Jeff at the front of the bus on his laptop.

“Hey,” he said, “want to watch the latest episode of Sing?”

Blaine shook his head. Jeff, out of the five of them, was the only fan of Sing. He watched the show religiously without missing an episode when it aired. It didn’t even seem to matter that they were on tour.

“They’re doing another one of our songs tonight,” Jeff informed him, “I think David was actually tweeting some promo stuff from our accounts before the show.”

“Of course he was,” Blaine said.

\---

“And that was off of their second album,” the radio DJ, Sarah, said, “but now here we are with the boys themselves. Pamela Lansbury. How are you guys this morning?”

“Tired,” Jeff said.

Sarah laughed. “I bet,” she said, “you had a show in Seattle last night right?”

“Yes, we did,” Nick said, “it was great.”

“So let’s get down to it,” Sarah said, “and I have to ask, has this tour been easier than the first one you did a few years back or harder?”

“Easier, I think,” Kurt said, “I mean it comes down to the fact that we know what to expect, I guess. We’re more prepared. We know ourselves and the music and the band better.”

“Right,” Elliott said, “and I think because we’re more sure of ourselves we’ve been given a lot more freedom. We’re basically changing out setlists and adding or taking songs out depending on what we want to perform and that’s been great.”

Sarah nodded. “Which has to be a lot of fun for the fans of course, since you’re also debuting new songs, right?”

“Yes,” Blaine said, “and of course with social media the way it is these days, videos are online minutes after the shows – after the songs have been performed – and I think in that way no one is really missing out. The response for the new music has been fantastic as well.”

“Now, there have been a few rumors about a collaboration between the band and Mercedes Jones. She was here a few weeks ago and not a peep from her. So, can you confirm this?”

Mercedes had given them go ahead to confirm, especially since she was going to be making an appearance at all of their California stops. Originally it had been only the L.A. one, but she’d had the free time to join them for all of them. 

“We are,” Nick said, “nothing has been recorded or decided on, but we have spoken to Mercedes and we know the song she wants us to work with her on and it’s going to be a lot of fun.”

Sarah clapped her hands. “That is fantastic,” she said. 

“It really is,” Jeff said, “we’re looking forward to it a lot.”

“And of course, you’re really good friends with her, right, Kurt?”

“Yeah. We went to high school together. We were in the same glee club. We’ve always kept in contact so it’ll be great getting to sing with her again. Mercedes is amazing.”

Sarah nodded and looked down at her notes. “Okay,” she said, “so quite a few people wanted to ask about Something. I got a lot of people tweeting me about that. So, tell me anything about the song. You wrote it, right, Blaine?”

“I did,” Blaine said, “I did. I wrote it over the course of a couple of days and I actually didn’t think it would be one of the songs to make it on the album but after Kurt and I sang it, well, everyone said it was perfect. We actually have another duet that Kurt and I wrote back before we left for tour but I have a feeling that more people will like Something than that one.”

“And,” Sarah said, “what is it with the rumors of the two of you being in a relationship?”

“Us?” Elliott asked.

Sarah laughed. “No, Kurt and Blaine.”

Elliott laughed. “Right, right, the dream team over there.”

They all laughed at that before Sarah continued, “anything to say about that?”

“Just that people like to see what they’re looking for, I guess,” Kurt said, “Blaine and I are best friends and we’re very close.”

“Alright, well, our time is over. Thank you so much for coming in. This was Kurt, Blaine, Elliott, Nick, and Jeff from Pamela Lansbury. They will be performing tonight in San Francisco at the Bill Graham Civic Auditorium, and tomorrow they’re in L.A. at Staples Center, while they finish this leg of their tour in San Diego at Valley View Casino Center.”

\---

Niffismyotp: they sounded so tired during that interview. 

Klaine5eva: okay, but not to be too much of a klainer but Kurt’s answer was miles away from being a no. 

HummelAnderson: I agree! Like they’ve said no before and denied things…he just said they’re close. What does that mean? 

NiffKlainer: I think good things are coming. #klaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So back when I was deciding to add Sebastian into this story I had to think of a good reason for why Sebastian would be a tour manager for them - like what he would get out of the job. So we'll sort of start to see a side of that. Irregardless, he's still Sebastian. 
> 
> Next chapter will conclude their tour dates in California and we will move on to album recording and other fun things in L.A., I'm very excited to get writing this stuff. 
> 
> You can like/reblog [this chapter](http://inawickedlittletown.tumblr.com/post/133415209552/pamela-lansbury-rockstarau-chapter-eighteen) on tumblr.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I meant and had every intention of posting this chapter on Friday...but not only was Friday my birthday but it was also one of the longest days ever and not in a good way. I have found that I tend to be particularly unlucky on my birthdays. So things occurred. There's probably a few posts about it on my tumblr if you're really curious. 
> 
> So, then I meant to post last night but a friend unexpectedly showed up and then I opened the word file only to realize that the last scene of this chapter which I had edited to add a couple of things was back to how I'd originally had it and so posting this morning mostly because I won't be around tomorrow and I usually like to post on Tuesdays. 
> 
> As a warning though I really truly have no idea when the next chapter will be up. I'm having a little bit of writer's block and a lot of no time to actually write but I'm sure I'll get over it soon.

“Now, we’d like to invite a good friend of ours up on stage,” Kurt said, “she drove all this way to meet up with us and come be in this show with us. Give it up, for the fabulous Mercedes Jones.”

The cheers were deafening and he laughed before he turned to see Mercedes walk on stage. She was waving out at the crowd and stopped to kiss Blaine on the cheek when she passed him before heading over to Elliott and Nick and sending a kiss to Jeff on the drums before approaching Kurt and giving him a tight hug. 

“Well with a welcome like that, I should join you on stage more often,” Mercedes said.

Kurt grinned at her.

“Alright, well, this song is an old one,” Blaine said, “but Mercedes has informed us it’s her favorite one of ours. So take it away, Miss Jones.”

“Thank you, Blaine,” Mercedes said and just as they’d rehearsed earlier she began to sing. 

It was nice to have a female voice among them again, and Mercedes had taken all of the parts that had previously belonged to Rachel which was only fitting. 

The fans seemed to love it. They were cheering and yelling out encouragements and the number of phones and cameras that were taking in the moment was ridiculous. Every angle would be on YouTube before the end of the night. Kurt would never cease to amaze. 

When the song came to an end, Mercedes curtsied and she waved out at the crowd again. 

“Thank you again, Mercedes,” Kurt said, “it was great to have you. Wasn’t it great, San Francisco?”

The fans cheered even louder. 

The show went on, with Blaine feeling bold enough to pull Kurt against his side while they sang one of the slower songs. Kurt leaned into him without much trouble, their arms wrapped around each other’s backs in the most natural way. 

They finished their last song a while later and as the lights died down, Kurt’s hand found its way into Blaine’s to lead him off stage. 

“You guys were fantastic,” Mercedes said and hugged each of them tightly, “thanks so much for having me here.”

“Of course,” Elliott said, “we’d love to take you with us even.”

Mercedes just laughed. “Not sure Sam would be too fond of that. I’ve promised I won’t be touring until it is truly necessary when my new album comes out.”

Santana appeared suddenly to take them back to the dressing rooms. 

“We have a bit of press to do,” she said, “but that was great out there. The buzz for the collaboration is through the roof.” 

\---

@MercedesJones: @PamelaLansbury these boys do know how to do a show #PLtour #SanFran #smasheditguys

@MercedesJones: Getting to sign with @KurtEHummel brings back memories #newdirections 

@JeffSterling: what…@MercedesJones was on stage with us? #starstruck #PLtour

@Starchild: So can we steal @MercedesJones and just make her a part of PL? 

\---

“Can’t sleep?” Jeff asked.

They were on the bus again, making the drive to L.A. which meant they’d arrive there sometime in the early morning hours when no one in their right mind would be awake. At least it offered a good cover for arriving, checking into their hotel, and getting ready for the next show. 

“Not really,” Nick said, “I’m tired but I just can’t fall asleep. I don’t know.”

Jeff nodded. “I think I’m still a little buzzed from tonight. I really do like Mercedes.”

“Don’t let her boyfriend hear you talk about her,” Nick said.

Jeff rolled his eyes. He moved to sit next to Nick. “I’m not interested in her like that,” he said, “you know how I feel about the idea of having a relationship right now. It would be so unfair to constantly have to leave someone behind. Kurt and Blaine are lucky.”

“I guess,” Nick said, “but there’s a lot to worry there too, you know, like how it affects the rest of us if they fight or break up or whatever.”

Jeff nudged his shoulder. “But they’re happy and they’re together and that is secondary to that, I think. Anyway, how are you holding up with everything?”

“Well, Sebastian still makes suggestive comments but that’s not out of the norm. I think I’m doing alright, though.”

Jeff nodded. “I just, I worry about you, you know?”

“Yeah?” Nick asked.

Jeff fixed him with a look. “You’re my best friend, idiot, of course I worry about you.”

“Oh.”

“So I want to just know, why did you never tell me you liked guys too? I mean, it is girls and guys right? These are crucial things for me to know about my best friend. I mean, what kind of wing man am I?”

“I don’t know for sure, I guess,” Nick said and then he shook his head. “No,” he said, “I do think I’m attracted to both. It’s just Elliott made me think about a lot of things and I’ve been doing a bit of research because it’s so much more than just gay or bi these days. And mostly it’s just confused me more but in a way some things just make more sense, you know?”

“Not really,” Jeff said, “I mean, I’ve never had any kind of existential crisis like this.”

Nick snorted. “No, I know that,” Nick said, “but haven’t you ever wondered?”

“Wondered what? If I like blokes?”

“Yeah?”

Jeff looked away for a long moment. “I haven’t thought about it, exactly,” he said slowly, “but it’s not like I can’t appreciate when a guy is hot. There’s plenty of them. I just – I’ve never contemplated taking one home or anything like that. Have you?”

Nick blushed. He hadn’t, exactly. He’d never really met any guy that ever made him fantasize or think about in any other context than in the one they’d met. But he couldn’t deny to himself that rarely thoughts about Jeff did sneak into his mind. It happened only when he was drunk. He’d always written them off. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Jeff said and wiggled his eyebrows. 

Nick punched him on the arm. 

“So,” Jeff said, “here’s a plan. First chance we get we go to a gay club or bar or whatever is discreet and we see if we can get you some.”

“You wouldn’t mind tagging along?” Nick asked, “I could always have Elliott come or Kurt and Blaine.”

Jeff shrugged his shoulders. “They could all come. Hell, we could even invite Dani and Santana. Make it a good and proper party.”

Nick rolled his eyes. “No, I mean the atmosphere or whatever.”

“Hey, I’m okay with finding out if I’m appealing to other guys.”

“Course you are,” Nick said.

“No one said confirmation wasn’t nice,” Jeff said and then he threw an arm around Nick’s shoulders, “and we don’t have to invite all the others. Could be just me and you if that makes you feel better. I just – I always want you to be able to be happy and I know you haven’t been and it took me long enough to figure out something was bothering you.”

Nick leaned into Jeff. “Thank you,” he muttered against him, “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Jeff.”

“Be bored, most likely,” Jeff said, “but we should actually try and get sleep, eh?”

\---

“I was thinking we might be able to rent a house or apartment or something,” Kurt told Blaine over breakfast the next morning, “I mean, we’ll be here long enough and you know how I hate staying in hotel rooms.”

They’d done that the last time they were in L.A. for an extended period of time. Or rather, Wes and Santana had taken it upon themselves to do it for them. 

“That’s a good idea,” Blaine said, “and it’s gives me an excuse to avoid Cooper and or staying with him.”

Kurt laughed. “He’s coming tonight, right?”

“Yup. You know, he was at some sort of event that who knows how he got invited to, and he went and said something about how he helps me with the song writing and something or other about me wanting to have a solo career. He’s horrible.”

“He’s something,” Kurt said, “but he means well, right?” 

“Sure.” Blaine said with a roll of his eyes. 

Kurt watched him as he busied himself eating, poking at his omelet with his fork before cutting a piece to bring to his mouth. It was easy to imagine that the rest of their lives would be that way. He and Blaine eating breakfast and being together all the time like the codependent people that they clearly were. 

“What?” Blaine asked.

“I’m just – I’m really happy, you know?”

“I do know,” Blaine said, “and I am too.”

They made small talk about the concert later that night and after paying for their food and leaving a good tip for their waitress they left the small restaurant. As much as Kurt wanted to reach over and take Blaine’s hand he didn’t let himself because he knew there were eyes on them. 

David’s plan for their relationship was to let the fans speculate through the last of their concerts in the first leg of their tour. For all that he’d been rushing them to get an answer, he seemed to just be allowing more articles that questioned the nature of their relationship. 

Sure enough outside they were met with a few photographers that had likely been called there for someone else or just been hanging around on the chance of seeing someone famous. Kurt could tell because they didn’t seem to react to their exit at first before they started taking pictures. 

The car that was picking them up was ready and Blaine reached the door first but let Kurt climb in before he did. 

“Well, that’ll send them speculating,” Kurt said.

“Sure,” Blaine said, “not a bad thing.”

They were driven back to the hotel that they’d checked into early that morning and ran straight into Elliott and Santana. 

“There you two are,” Santana said, “I was just about to call your phones. I have a few press things set up at Staples Center before the show so I was hoping to get all of you over there. We’re still missing Jeff.”

“We think he’s actually just sleeping somewhere,” Elliott added, “and Nick is coming down soon.”

Santana nodded. “Dani and Sebastian are already setting things up with the rest of the crew. We also have those contest winners coming backstage before the show probably between the meet and greets or something. Lot’s going on. Please don’t aggravate me.”

“Alright,” Kurt said, “and when are Wes and David arriving?”

Santana made a noise. “Not until tomorrow,” she said, “they had a meeting with Paul and they missed the flight which isn’t a problem because now Paul is coming with them on his jet but that won’t be until tomorrow morning. So where could blondie have gotten to?”

“Tried the bus?” Blaine asked.

“Course we looked in the bus,” Elliott said at once, “right, San?”

“Maybe. I don’t know. One of you go look, will you?”

Blaine volunteered. Elliott in the meanwhile pulled out his phone to call Jeff but it only went directly to voice mail. 

“We’ll do these interviews without him if we have to,” Santana said, “this is ridiculous.”

“So would this be a bad time to ask if we’re going to be staying in a hotel for the entire time we’re in L.A.?” Kurt asked, bracing himself for Santana to snap.

“Of course not,” Santana said, “Whit is dealing with all of that. We’re trying to keep you all together though, much easier for wrangling that way.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “We’re not that bad.”

“You probably not. Jeff and Nick. Nightmares.”

Blaine reappeared then and Jeff was with him. Santana sighed in relief. She actually smiled when Nick came off the elevator, hair slightly damp but smiling at them. 

They piled into the van that Santana had waiting for them. Santana was busy on her phone the entire time and Jeff who had been sleeping on the bus managed to escape a telling off while he snuggled into Elliott’s side and tried not to fall asleep. 

“Did he not even make it to his room?” Kurt asked.

“Guess not,” Blaine said, “must have been too tired to.”

Santana ushered them through the back entrance at Staples Center and they were greeted by Cassie and her assistants and brought into the room Cassie had set up everything in. 

“We’re staring with you two,” Cassie told Kurt and Blaine, “because you’re doing a quick little interview just the two of you.”

“What?” Kurt asked.

Dani who had wandered into the room as well sighed. “Santana has a lot going on,” she said, “but yes. David agreed. You’re to keep acting normal and not confirm anything yet but it’s the beginning of what he has planned. We’re also doing one with Nick, Jeff, and Elliott. Then, one with all five of you.”

Cassie had her assistant start working on Kurt’s hair while she dealt with Blaine’s. 

“I hate the amount of gel you’ve put in this. We’re going to have to wash it out. I keep telling you, Blaine.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Didn’t know we were going to be doing interviews,” he said.

Cassie rolled her eyes. “Sure, but it doesn’t excuse how much gel you’re using. It’s practically a helmet.”

Kurt giggled next to him. “Listen to her, B,” he said, “she’s the expert.”

The assistant, a young girl named Charlotte who liked going by Charlie, was mostly just fixing up Kurt’s hair and making the quiff that Kurt had done that morning a little bit taller. 

“Kurt on the other hand listens to our suggestions on products to use,” Cassie said, “look at how easy we have it with him.” The kept tutting at Blaine while she helped wash his hair in the sink. 

“Yes, I’m excellent,” Kurt said.

Blaine made a whining noise. 

Cassie called Charlie over to help with Blaine and while she busied herself there, she worked on putting make up on Kurt. It was never too much, but for interviews it was necessary. It hid any flaw on his skin and brought out his features in such a natural way that it was hard to spot that he was wearing make up at all. 

“Going to add some mascara if that’s alright with you, Kurt? Just brown.”

Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

By the time he was done, Blaine’s hair was completely wet and free of hair gel and between Cassie and Charlie they had the curls looking a lot more free and managed with not even a little bit of frizz which was what Blaine always feared from his hair being free of the gel. 

“Your curls are so nice, Blaine,” Cassie said, “you just have to know how to deal with them. Or just let me deal with them on a daily basis.”

“Yes, do,” Kurt added, “I love your hair.”

He swooped in and pressed a kiss against Blaine’s cheek as he moved to leave the room. 

Kurt found Nick, Jeff, and Elliott in one of the dressing rooms with Whitney who was sitting apart from them on the phone with a notebook in front of her.

“Looks like they found a house to rent for us,” Elliott informed him, “five bedrooms but one of them is probably going to go unused considering you and Blaine. She showed us pictures. Looks nice.”

“Cool,” Kurt said, “you know with all the travelling we do to L.A. it wouldn’t be without its merits to buy a house or apartment or something out here. I was talking to my dad when we were in Ohio and you know how I basically paid off the house for them and whatever, well, he reminded me that our money shouldn’t just sit in the bank.”

“Smart,” Elliott said, “you know, I bought my apartment for that reason. We have the money, so why not.”

\---

“Are you guys excited to get to record the new album, then?”

“Yes, definitely,” Kurt said and looked towards Blaine. It was weird for it to just be the two of them on the couch. 

They had made the conscious decision to not sit too close but not too far away so he was leaning against one of the arm rests a little sideways to be able to see Blaine and so that Blaine who was sat angled towards him could rest one of his legs against his knee. 

“We’ve been working on the songs for a while now and it’s only been in the last month that we’ve really settled on what songs are making it on and who is singing what but year we’re excited to actually record it.”

“And from my understanding you’re not getting a lot of time to record,” the interviewer said.

Kurt shook his head but Blaine answered. “We’re not,” he said, “it’s mostly because of the tour schedule, you know. So we’ve been working on having absolutely everything else figured out before we even go into the recording studio so we’re not bogged down on things like how the song should sound and more on knowing that part already.”

“It’s actually helped us a lot to sing a lot of the new songs on tour. If you go back and see the first performances of a few of our new songs and compare them to what we sing tonight for instance there will be a difference,” Kurt said, “and that’s just from figuring out what sounds better. Of course our producers have their own ideas on that.”

The interviewer nodded. “Right,” she said, “and as much as I am a geek about this stuff, I’m sure the fans want to know more juicy information. Mercedes Jones was at your show last night.”

“She was,” Blaine said. 

“How was it, playing with her?”

“Fantastic,” Kurt said and looked at Blaine. 

“Yes,” Blaine said, “absolutely phenomenal. She is such a star and has an unbelievable voice. It certainly brought a different energy to the stage.”

She smiled. “Well, I’ve heard fans are clamoring to have the song you sang with her recorded.”

Kurt laughed. “We have so little time,” he said, “we all have such packed schedules. On the upside though, we are making the time to help Mercedes out with her album on one of her new songs.”

“Yes, I heard about that! How did that come about?”

Blaine took that one, “it’s funny but we’ve always sort of joked with her that we wanted to work with her on something. We’re good friends with her because Kurt and Rachel went to high school with Mercedes so it’s just a natural friendship. But it was actually our manager that set it up and we jumped at the opportunity of course.”

“Who wouldn’t.”

“Exactly,” Kurt said, “and really for us it’s going to be fun. To get paid to hang out with one of my best friends that isn’t in the band – it’s something I’m really looking forward to.”

“Now, I mentioned Rachel, and I guess I have to ask, has the tour been different without her with you guys?”

“Of course it’s different,” Kurt said, “but when it comes down to it she’s doing what she wants to do and we’re doing what we want to do. We’re all happy.”

“Right, she’s making her Broadway debut soon,” the interviewer said.

Blaine nodded. “She is,” he said. 

“And have you spoken to her at all since leaving New York?”

“She came to a show,” Kurt said, “and I saw her then. She texts us sometimes, but you know, it’s hard to keep communication with anyone let alone someone in the middle of rehearsals for a Broadway musical.”

“Right, right,” the interviewer said, “but we can assure the fans that there hasn’t been a falling out, then?”

“Yes,” Kurt said.

Blaine moved on the couch and Kurt felt him press closer to his knee. He pressed back and smiled a little bit before glancing at him. Blaine met his eyes and smiled back. It was a split moment, before they were turned back to their interviewer. 

“Right,” the interviewer said, “now, I know everyone’s been mentioning this lately, but I have to ask, is there actually anything going on between you?”

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. 

“Come on, now, there’s a lot of speculation. Especially since you two keep singing your new song to each other.”

“I wouldn’t say we’re singing to each other,” Blaine said, “as much as we’re singing to our fans.”

She nodded slightly and didn’t push further. “Okay,” she said, “so if there’s nothing between the two of you, then can you tell me what you look for in a partner?”

It was an old question, one that just hadn’t been asked in a long time. Kurt almost floundered at being asked. 

“Um, I guess it comes down to someone being genuine and kind and definitely understanding,” Kurt said. 

“Yeah,” Blaine said, “I’d have to agree and just add that one of the best things is feeling like you can trust someone completely and just hold conversation with them about anything. So someone like that.”

Kurt couldn’t help but glance at Blaine to find that he was smiling a little and that his hand seemed to be twitching to stop itself from touching Kurt. He shifted his leg to press it closer to Blaine’s. 

“Beautiful,” the interviewer said, “and I guess that’s the end of this. Thank you so much for letting me talk to you and I’m looking forward to tonight.”

\---

HummelAnderson: OMG. OMFG. Guys, this is not a drill. They are so together! AhinklfdHnjkx I can’t…oh god…the way they were smiling at each other and just like the last question...ahhhhhh #how is this real life? #klaine

NiffKlainer: Wow. I don’t even have words…

Klainefan: I died. This is me blogging from the dead. Klaine is so real and no one can deny it. They skirted the question on if they were together so well…that was not a no. 

Kaine5eva: So they were definitely talking about each other at the end right?

HummelAnderson: watched it like five times and just…their legs are pressed up together and they’re right in each other’s line of sight and every once in a while they just can’t help and just stare at each other. #everything is Klaine 

KurtandRach: Of course they still talk and they’re still friends. I’ve been saying this all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also reblog/like [this chapter](http://inawickedlittletown.tumblr.com/post/133804455487/pamela-lansbury-rockstarau-chapter-nineteen) on tumblr.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very slowly getting away from my writer's block only to be slammed by what seems a million things to do. But I guess that's the holidays, coming to the end of the semester at school, and working retail...so it's only to be expected. This gal cannot wait for winter break. 
> 
> As a warning...there is some drug use in this chapter.

@TheCooperAnderson: Just saw my little brother at Staples Center #PLtour #taughthimeverythingheknows #proudbigbrother

@JeffSterling: It was an amazing night tonight. #PLtour 

@KurtHummel: Thanks for indulging me @MercedesJones. We killed it tonight. #PLtour

@WesMontgomery: hearing the cheers of the fans makes me remember the job is more than worth it. #lovemyboys #PLtour #themanagerlife

@NickDuval: is trying to figure out how to smuggle @MercedesJones into luggage when we leave L.A. #MercedesshouldbeinPL #PLtour 

@Starchild: @WesMontgomery we appreciate everything you do for us, Wes. 

@BlaineAnderson: Thank you so much, everyone, tonight was a fantastic night. #PLtour

\---

@KurtEHummel: Lost my right shoe, but that doesn’t diminish from how amazing our fans are. Thank you. #PLtour #thislegisover #buthistourisnot #PLfansarethebestfans

@BlaineAnderson: Thank you, San Diego. #PLtour

@Starchild: @KurtEHummel how do you lose a shoe? #perplexed

@JeffSterling: Hahahahahaha @Starchild @KurtEHummel #Kurtlosthisshoe

@KurtEHummel: …high kick. #nomorequestions

@NickDuval: but you were wearing boots? @KurtEHummel

\---

It was a fun night for Pamela Lansbury last night. Not only did they play a killer show in San Diego, but they had Mercedes Jones join them for not one, but two songs. Their night continued on as the band, Mercedes, and numerous people from their entourage joined them in celebrating at an L.A. club hours later. They were having so much fun that Kurt Hummel lost a shoe, and Elliott Gilbert was dancing on a table. However, the most shocking thing to happen last night occurred just outside the club where Nick Duvall and Jeff Sterling were spotted with a friend passing a joint back and forth. The only one not having a wild night was Blaine Anderson who was seen conversing with manager Wes Montgomery and nursing a drink. Pictures from last night can be seen below. 

\---

AndersonHummel: So they’re having a little bit of fun, no need to report on it. 

Blainers: I love how they only mention Nick and Jeff smoking weed but not Elliott because he looks like he’s really high in the pictures of them leaving.

Klaine5eva: I really want to know what happened to Kurt’s shoe. 

HummelAnderson: Who is that with Nick and Jeff anyway?

\---

“It isn’t exactly good press,” David said, “pictures of Jeff and Nick with Dani smoking pot are all over the internet. Santana is furious with Dani since apparently she’s the source of all of it.” 

Wes who had been trying to enjoy at least his morning coffee in the balcony of his hotel room let out a sigh. “Does it change anything?” he asked.

“No,” David admitted, “but they do have young fans. It’s not the best thing to have out there about them but releasing any kind of statement would be stupid too.”

“Then we do nothing,” Wes said, “I’m sure Santana will yell at all of them.”

“True,” David said, “they’re just so frustrating when they do things like this.” 

Wes took a sip from his cooling coffee. “That’s the job,” he said, “never thought I’d have this job but I have to say that I like this better than the prospect of being a lawyer.”

“Making you more money too,” David added. 

Wes laughed. He had never imagined that deciding to take a year off school to help Blaine would turn into this, into being the manager of a successful band that was only just growing in popularity. 

“And probably not the idea my parents had when they sent me to Dalton,” Wes said. 

“And it’s exactly what my dad wanted for me,” David said.

It was easy to forget sometimes how David was only involved because he had followed in his father’s footsteps and getting a degree in Communications had been the natural step to then working at his dad’s PR firm. 

“Life is full of surprises,” Wes said, “and so are Nick and Jeff. Getting high at the front instead of the back, what were they thinking?”

“They weren’t,” David said.

“Paul won’t like it,” Wes said, suddenly remembering that he had a meeting with Paul that afternoon. 

Nearly everything on the world tour was finalized, but there were still a few minor details to deal with, and even more details when it came to the album recording, but more to do with the music video that they wanted to film for the first single which had yet to be determined. 

“I’m sure he won’t,” David said, “but it isn’t a big deal. This is California. It was bound to happen.”

Wes laughed, but shook his head. “Maybe he won’t care,” he said, “but on another note Sebastian is still trying to keep his job.”

“Does it matter now?” David asked, “I mean aside from the essential crew everyone is allowed to take time off until the tour starts back up.”

“Sebastian is technically essential crew,” Wes said, “and since I need Whit back they really will need him. I just don’t like that Dani is involved in this drug stuff when we wanted her for his job. I also just feel bad.”

David nodded and then he stood up. “You know,” he said, “he brought it on himself.”

Wes shrugged his shoulders. “It doesn’t exactly surprise me,” he said, “but we went about this the wrong way. Helping him out was all well and good but he didn’t even want the job to begin with and he’s been keeping out of trouble because he knows we can fire him now. I just don’t know if it’d be right to do it now.”

Wes wished that he’d never listened to David and hired Sebastian. Even if Sebastian had started just doing his job and not getting in the way lately, it didn’t change that he was still not wanted as a manager by anyone in the band. 

“Whit is going with them for the rest of the tour though, isn’t she? She’s signed the contract for the world tour even.”

Wes stared at David for a while. “What are you getting at?” he asked.

“Well,” David said and he stood up, walking closer to the railing of the balcony, “Sebastian is basically a glorified assistant at this point so why couldn’t Whit just pick up his responsibilities alongside Dani who could be appointed their official tour manager. Santana is likely to want to stick around too if Dani’s going with them and that frees up Sebastian to be your assistant. I think he’ll be alright with going back to New York.”

It was an idea. Wes didn’t know how he felt about having Sebastian as his assistant, but he would probably do a better job than all the temps he’d had to deal with since the tour started. Whit was by far the most organized and prepared person he knew beside himself, but it was very possible that she would be far more useful on tour with the band than by his side. 

“Just an idea,” David said, turning to face him again, “it could solve a few issues.”

“It could,” Wes said with a nod. He finished the last of his coffee and stood up. 

\---

“Sorry I’m late,” Mercedes said, moving her hair out of her face before she sat down. 

“No worries,” Kurt said with a smile, “I was a bit late myself.”

Mercedes looked pointedly at him. “Blaine keep you busy?”

Kurt felt his cheeks warm up and he shook his head. “We, um, we haven’t exactly gone that far yet.”

“What?” Mercedes asked, loudly. 

“Sush,” Kurt said as the waiter approached them. 

He asked Mercedes if she wanted anything to drink and then walked away with her order for sparkling water. 

“No,” Mercedes said, “you have got to be joking. Have the two of you really done nothing at all past making out?”

Kurt knew he was still blushing. 

“When would we have had time?” he asked, “on the bus when we were travelling, or at the venues in the dressing rooms? I know it feels like we’ve been together a while probably because we’ve always been a bit attached at the hip, but it’s so recent and new and I think – no, I know I want it to be special. It’s Blaine.”

“Aww,” Mercedes said and reached over to cover his hand on the table, “I swear the two of you are the cutest things ever.”

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes. “And, hey, I never judged you for wanting to get married first.”

“I’m not judging,” Mercedes said, “I just know you.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “I am hardly a lothario.” 

“No, you’re not, but you’ve never been exactly shy about sex – about enjoying it.”

Kurt didn’t have a chance to answer because the waiter returned with Mercedes’ drink. “Are you ready to order yet or shall I give you a few more minutes?”

“A bit more time, thank you,” Kurt said and picked up the menu. 

When the waiter returned, they both ordered their food and Kurt hoped that the topic of his sex life could be put away for something else. 

“So have you talked to Rachel?” Mercedes asked.

“Not since the last time I saw her,” Kurt said, “I was still a bit mad, you know, after everything. Of course, she was right which makes it even worse.”

“She misses you,” Mercedes said, “she asked about you and about Blaine. I think she knows you guys are together. I didn’t say anything but it easy to tell since we actually know you. You’re not exactly subtle.”

Kurt shifted his napkin on his lap. “We’re not trying to be,” he said.

Truthfully, Kurt had been too busy with the tour and Blaine and just everything else to really stop to think about Rachel. He’d realized though, after that interviewer had brought Rachel up, that he wasn’t as angry with her anymore. In a small way, he thought she might have actually helped get him and Blaine together. 

“Anyway,” Mercedes said, “she just wishes you’d call her. Her premiere is just next week, you know, she’s super nervous about it.”

“She’ll be fine,” Kurt said, “she always is.”

“She’ll need you to tell her that. You’re her best friend, Kurt, and I think you should also tell her about you and Blaine before it comes out to the public.”

Kurt had considered that. While he and Blaine had both called up their families to let them know and of course the news had spread to the families of the rest of the boys in the band, they hadn’t really gone out of their way to let any of their friends know about the new development. Rachel had been the least of Kurt’s worries about it. 

“Yeah, maybe,” Kurt said, “but enough about Rachel. How are you and Sam? Is he doing alright with his modeling?”

Mercedes laughed good naturedly. “He’s doing alright,” she said, “he still thinks he wants to do something other than modeling but so far he’s just going with the shoots he’s getting. Artie and I were trying to convince him to try acting. He’s not crazy well known as a model or anything, but he’s really funny and just his impressions are amazing and of course Artie would help out with contacts. His agent thinks it’s a good idea too.”

“That seems like something that would suit him,” Kurt said.

“Did I tell you that we convinced Artie to shoot the music video for the song we’re doing together. It’s going to be my second single. He has the time between whatever indie film he’s trying to put together.”

“That’s amazing. I haven’t seen Artie in a while.”

“He’s very busy,” Mercedes said. 

Kurt laughed but nodded. It was strange in a way that so many people from high school had gone out and followed their passions and actually made something of themselves in the business that they wanted to be a part of. Kurt was happy and impressed by every single one of them. 

Catching up with Mercedes took up the rest of his afternoon as they reminisced about high school and New Directions and filled each other in on everything they might have missed while living on opposite coasts. 

“You’re welcome to join us for dinner tonight,” Kurt added when they separated.

“I have a date with Sam,” Mercedes said, “but maybe another night.”

Kurt kissed her on the cheek. “Please do, I need to show off the house I’m thinking of buying.”

\---

Spotted yesterday afternoon Kurt Hummel from Pamela Lansbury, lunching with Mercedes Jones. The two singers will be collaborating on a secret song for Ms. Jones’ new album alongside the rest of Pamela Lansbury. The two friends seemed to be catching up. Missing from the lunch is Mercedes Jones’ husband, Sam Evans whose face and body can be seen on a few Calvin Klein adverts. Also missing is Kurt Hummel’s rumored boyfriend and band mate, Blaine Anderson. And here we were hoping for a double date. Pictures of Hummel and Jones can be seen at this [link]

\---

Klaine5eva: “rumored boyfriend” !!!! AHHHH

PLfan: Just think, in a few years the “rumored” bit will be cut out…and maybe it’ll be “husband” instead of boyfriend. 

Mercedesisthequeen: I love this friendship so much. Kurt looks so happy with Mercedes. 

AndersonHummel: does everyone and their mother think that Kurt and Blaine are dating? 

\---

“Little Brother!” 

Blaine let out a loud groan and then he turned. Cooper Anderson stood before him wearing a huge grin, arms open. Blaine reluctantly hugged him and then stepped back. 

“Squirt, how are you? Boyfriend treating you well? You know, I really should have the older brother talk with Kurt. Make it clear he isn’t to hurt you, or at least to let him know he should use a lot of lube.”

“Cooper!”

Cooper laughed. “Only teasing. You know I like Kurt more than you. Don’t hurt him, please.”

“Idiot,” Blaine muttered and then let his brother throw an arm around his shoulders.

“Elliott let me in, said you were trying to bake something,” Cooper told him. 

Blaine nodded. “Felt like making cookies. I haven’t had the chance in a while and since we’re not really getting into working on the album until tomorrow I figured I’d make some today and bring some to the studio.”

“Ah,” Cooper said, “so I choose the perfect time to come over. Nice house, by the way.”

“Yeah?” Blaine asked. He moved away from Cooper and back to the ingredients he’d finished gathering, “Kurt’s trying to see if he can buy it. He fell in love with it.”

“Aww, already buying a house together?” 

“Kurt is buying the house,” Blaine said, “not we.”

Cooper nodded. “Yeah, but you two are basically it, right? He’s all you’ve ever wanted and all of that jazz. Marriage. Babies. The whole thing. You see that with him?” 

Blaine rolled his eyes but he nodded slightly. It was difficult to admit how much he could see his and Kurt’s future unfolding before him, and yet he couldn’t deny that it was what he wanted desperately. 

“I better be the best man,” Cooper said, “that’s all I’m saying.”

“We’ll see,” Blaine said. 

When Kurt arrived an hour or so later, Blaine had cookies in the oven and the first batch cooling. Cooper had wandered off to play some sort of video game with Nick and Jeff when the two of them arrived and he got bored of Blaine. 

“Hey,” Kurt said, “are those cookies I smell?”

“Good nose,” Blaine said with a grin. 

Kurt dropped his stuff on a counter and walked towards Blaine, slipping into an embrace as naturally as anything. 

“I missed you, you know,” Kurt said, “Mercedes says hi.”

“I’ll come along next time,” Blaine said, “but I knew you wanted some time with her.”

“I did,” Kurt admitted.

“Did you enjoy the gossip?”

“I did.”

Blaine laughed and let Kurt pull him into a kiss, relishing still the fact that he had this. And because of everything Cooper had said earlier, he couldn’t help but let himself imagine how nice it would be if this house could become their home. The thought of Kurt arriving home to him or vice versa was flooring and so very welcome in his mind. He needed it to be reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before my computer malfunctioned and deleted a few scenes I'd written I had actually written the whole scene with Nick, Jeff, and Elliott high but I just couldn't quite capture what I did the first time on a second attempt that I decided not to bother with it. 
> 
> And I should also explain why I decided to throw that in here. Mostly it's because this is the music industry and they are in California and because that is just something that they will be around. I actually do not condone the use of drugs including pot when it is not for medical reasons...but there's a plot reason that I needed this for which will become apparent when we get to that bit of the story. 
> 
> On another note Cooper Anderson made it into the story! I dearly love Matt Bomer and Cooper Anderson so I'll hopefully have an excuse to write him into it again soon. 
> 
> You can also like/reblog [this chapter](http://inawickedlittletown.tumblr.com/post/134508380462/pamela-lansbury-rockstarau-chapter-twenty) on tumblr.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a busy few weeks with finals and all of that looming over my head but aside from polishing up my creative writing portfolio I'm basically done. So, I've had some time to actually write and come in here to post this chapter. 
> 
> I feel a little weird about what happens in this chapter just because I didn't plan for it to go this way and yet it did and it's just an interesting development if we could call it that. Hope you like it.

The recording studio had felt intimidating the first time Kurt stepped foot inside it, but walking into it to record Pamela Lansbury’s third album had Kurt walking in with confidence. He was holding Blaine’s hand as they walked in, their fingers intertwined, after Blaine had taken it the moment they were away from prying eyes. Outside they had met a few of their fans but they hadn’t had the time to stop for more than a few quick waves, and Kurt knew some would hang around until it was time for them to go for the possibility that they might stop to talk to them or sign whatever they had handy. 

“Ah, there you lot are,” Paul said and Kurt was surprised to see him sitting next to Wes. 

“Just a few things to discuss before everything gets going,” Wes said with a smile, “nothing to worry about.”

Whitney fetched coffee with the receptionist at the studio while they sat down and by the time they had everything ready for them their meeting had begun. 

“We’re very happy,” Paul said, “with how everything is coming along. The tour so far has been a success and with more dates being finalized now we’re sure the rest will be just as successful. How this next album does will be reflected in how the world tour goes. I wanted to mostly just congratulate the five of you. Despite everything that’s happened to the band so far things are going well. We’ve gone over the notes Santana sent us and we agree with the choices for songs. So, I guess, I’ll let you get started.”

Paul got up and after shaking each of their hands, Wes walked him out and returned a few minutes later. 

“He really just wanted to see you, I think,” he said, “but anyway, Matthew is waiting for you.”

Matthew was the music producer they had been paired up with by the label during their last album and Kurt was glad they’d gotten him again. He was an easy going guy whose opinion Kurt highly valued. While it was Blaine that usually got a lot more involved with the technical aspect of things, Kurt could appreciate that Matthew just seemed to know what kind of encouragement or instruction they might need to bring out their best vocals. 

“Ah, it’s good to see you all,” Matthew said once they entered the studio proper, “and I won’t say that it doesn’t please me that Rachel is not a part of the band anymore.”

If there was one thing that had irritated their producer, it was Rachel. Rachel just hated being told what to do and how to sing. She had never appreciated how hard Matthew worked to make their album sound its best. 

“It’s good to see you too,” Elliott said and he quickly hugged Matthew which made him hug each of them in turn. 

“So, what are your thoughts, then?” Blaine asked.

“I’ve heard the demos,” he said, “and I’ve been watching a few of the videos from your tour. You guys are pretty solid when it comes to writing your own music which is great so there isn’t quite a lot of work when it comes to that. I felt that we could start with Something. It looks like it’ll be the first single. Everyone already loves it.”

“Yes,” Wes said, “that’s what we were thinking too. Alright, boys, I’ll be off. I’ll see you all later.”

He didn’t wait for any goodbye’s before he was gone. 

There was a lot of waiting and a lot of watching and listening involved in recording. Most of their songs they recorded each vocal separately, but after trying to do that for the better part of an hour, Matthew had him and Blaine do it together. 

“We want it to sound as organic and raw as possible,” he said, “we’re making this as simple as possible. This song is Kurt and Blaine and we want it to sound like every performance on stage.”

They stepped into the recording space, headphones on and the mics in front of them until Matthew signaled that he was ready and then they began to sing to the sound of Elliott’s guitar in their ears which had been recorded earlier. 

It was easy to get lost to the song and the combination of his voice and Blaine’s and Kurt felt like he was back to that moment when Blaine had let him read the whole song for the first time. By the time they’d finished Matthew was clapping. 

“Yes,” he said, “that’s it. That was perfect. We may do it again just in case but for now I’ll move on to Nick and Jeff on the chorus just to add some depth.”

The rest of the day went in the same way until they had one full song recorded and another at the starting point. When they were getting ready to leave, Matthew was collecting all the notes he’d made over the day for everything else they were recording like how Elliott felt they could put some trumpets in the chorus of one of the songs he’d written or how Blaine wanted to change a few of the lyrics in one of the songs he’d written ages before. 

“This was tiring and fun,” Nick said as they walked out. 

“Yup,” Elliott said, “but I wouldn’t rather be anywhere else.”

Puck met them at the doors. 

“Lots of fans out there,” he said, “but the car is out there and waiting. Did you want to stop and talk to the fans?”

“We can,” Kurt said, “they’ve been out there long enough.”

It was easily one of the best parts about being famous: the whole being able to make someone’s day just by stopping to say hello. Kurt loved when he got a chance to give something back for the fans for everything they’d done for them. 

He walked with Blaine towards one side of the barricaded fans, listening to the shouts for all of their names. 

“Oh my god,” one of them, a young girl said, “hi! Hi, it’s so good to see you! Oh my, can I get a picture?”

Kurt laughed. “Hi,” he said, “of course you can.”

He took selfies and signed posters and cd cases and all kinds of things that were thrust towards him all the while he tried to keep a flow of conversation with anyone that tried to catch his attention. 

He ignored questions like: “are you and Blaine together?” or “is Blaine really your boyfriend?” 

“Hi,” a teenage boy said, looking nervous, “I just, I wanted to say thank you. You’re very inspiring, you know, and knowing about what you went through and just seeing how absolutely strong you are has been such a help. I just – I don’t think I could have gotten through a lot of things without knowing there were people like you out there. Thank you so much.”

By the time he was done, he was teary eyed and Kurt was touched. 

“Oh,” he said, “I, um, these are the types of things that make being so open about things so important. Just know that it’s not just me who’s helped. You are strong and amazing and that has nothing to do with me, alright?”

“Can I have a hug?”

“Of course,” Kurt said and he leaned over the barricade to hug him. 

\---

“Ready?” Jeff asked. 

Nick glanced over from where he’d been trying to sort out his hair. “Is my hair alright?” 

“It’s fine,” Jeff said, “you don’t have much to worry about when it comes to that. Now come on, I have a car waiting for us. I told Elliott we were going out but not where. He offered to come along but I told him he wouldn’t want to.”

Nick took a deep breath and nodded. When they’d discussed it a few days earlier, Nick hadn’t considered that Jeff would take it to heart and actually feel a need to make true to his promise and find them a decent, relatively private gay club. 

“Thanks,” Nick said, “and I still stand that you didn’t have to do this. We don’t have to go.”

“We do,” Jeff said, “this is for you, and I think it will help. If it doesn’t, then it’s just one night of going out and getting some sort of experience. Now come on.”

The drive took time, because going anywhere in L.A. took some time, but it gave Nick the time to psych himself up to it. He did need to do this to really know for himself just who he was. 

The driver dropped them off at a discrete entrance in the back and they were let inside without trouble. It was like any club, dark with music playing louder than it really needed to. The one thing that was a little different was the prevalence of same sex couples and how often a stereotype was displayed in the way that certain people were dressed or acting. 

“How did you find out about this place anyway?” Nick asked in a whisper to Jeff.

“Sebastian,” Jeff said, “I was looking it up online and he caught me and offered a suggestion. I did research it a bit before telling you so it is actually an alright place.”

“Of course Sebastian would know,” Nick said, “I’m glad he decided to take Wes up on the time off. We’re all happier without him.”

Jeff took him towards the bar which was crowded with bodies, but he pressed in until they were right at the front. 

“Just a beer for me,” Nick told Jeff, shouting to be heard. 

Jeff nodded to let him know he’d heard and Nick watched him as he ordered from one of the bartenders. Their beers came quick and they got out of the throng of people. 

“Alright, then,” Jeff said into his ear, “see anything you like.”

“Jeff!” 

“It’s why we’re here,” Jeff said. 

Nick took a swig of his beer. He was going to need the liquid courage. It didn’t take him long to finish it, not that one beer had that much of an effect on him. 

“Let’s go dance, then,” Jeff said, “come on.”

Nick followed him out the dance floor, conscious of the possibility that any of the people around them could somehow figure out who they were. 

They danced together but with enough space between them so that anyone that saw them wouldn’t get the wrong idea. It was easy to just get lost to the music and just the relaxing way that not being recognized gave them some freedom. 

Suddenly Jeff pulled him closer and they weren’t dancing anymore. “That guy over then,” Jeff said, “the one in the red t-shirt. He’s been looking at you for a while. You should go talk to him.”

Nick pushed him in the direction of the other man and Nick got a good look at him. He was alright looking with dark curls and a slim figure. Noticing that Nick was headed his way, he moved to meet him in the middle and Nick didn’t know what to do or what to say or how to handle the situation. 

“Is that your boyfriend?” he asked motioning towards Jeff.

“Nope,” Nick said, “best friend though. Moral support and all that.”

“Ah,” the stranger said, “good. Dance with me? I’m Rob.” 

Nick gulped. “Nick, and, um, sure,” he said. 

It was different dancing with Rob than it had been with Jeff. Gone was the space. Instead, Rob seemed to want to press himself as close to Nick as possible. There was nothing nice about it, nothing about it that made Nick feel in any way comfortable. Nick just couldn’t stop thinking. 

“Are you okay?” Rob asked.

“I think so,” Nick muttered, “maybe I just need another drink.”

Rob nodded and then he was leading Nick away towards the bar and fetching them both beers. While he did that, Nick had the time to look for Jeff. He found him chatting with a tall, broad shouldered man and laughing. Nick couldn’t help put stare and watch as Jeff listened to whatever the other man was telling him before breaking out into laughter and gesticulating with his hands when he responded. 

“Here,” Rob said handing Nick his beer.

“Thanks,” Nick muttered.

“So what do you do, then, Nick?” Rob asked.

“I’m in a band,” Nick said, wondering if he should have lied instead. 

Rob nodded. “Oh, a musician then. That’s cool. I have a friend that wanted to start up a band a few years ago but he couldn’t get anyone interested enough. He actually just tried out for The Voice so we’ll see if that takes him anywhere.”

“I always liked Adam Levigne. Nice guy,” Nick said. 

“You say that as if you’ve met him,” Rob said with a grin. 

Nick rolled his eyes. “No, you just hear things. Everyone says he’s nice.”

“Right,” Rob said and he set down his bottle, “come on, I like this song.”

“Sure,” Nick said. 

It was easier with the second beer in his system and having gotten to talk to Rob for a bit. He tried not to think as much and to try and figure out if he really was even remotely attracted to Rob or if anything would have been different if a girl had been in his place. 

“Love your hands,” Rob muttered against his ear, his breath touching Nick’s neck as he spoke, “so big. Makes me wonder what other parts of you are big.”

Rob suddenly licked a stripe up Nick’s neck and Nick shuddered, turning his face to give him more access. They kept dancing for a while, the songs all becoming a blur and Rob seemed to press closer and kiss him harder. Nick felt fuzzy, and a little bit lost to the music and to his buzz and just everything about being pressed up against a warm body that was moving and pressing back against him. 

“Saw you walk in,” Rob said, “you looked like a deer caught in headlights. Quite handsome, though, but I can just tell you don’t know much – I’ll show you. Show you so many things.”

Nick didn’t know what to say. Words had left him as Rob kissed down his jaw and pressed his groin even closer as if to prove to Nick just how absolutely serious he was. 

Rob’s lips were against his and Nick felt like he was being swallowed because Rob was kissing him without any ounce of question, tongue pressing against the seam of his lips and pushing in without waiting for permission. It felt harsh and not at all like something Nick wanted. He tried to push him away, but his body was languid and strange and he couldn’t. He hadn’t drank that much, had he?

Someone pushed Rob away and Nick stumbled back, toppling into someone that started to tell him off but stopped, looking past Nick where Jeff had punched Rob. 

“You’re disgusting,” Jeff was saying, “doing that to anyone is horrible and if you don’t leave right now I’ll have them call the cops. Go on.” 

Rob didn’t seem to try to protest too much before he was walking away and then Jeff was pulling Nick forward. He stumbled but Jeff caught him. 

“This is all my fault,” Jeff muttered, “so stupid to leave you on your own but I was trying to see if guys would hit on me and they so did, Nick, and then someone said they saw him slip you something in your drink and I just – well, nothing happened really. I called Puck. He’s coming to get us. This whole thing’s been a right mess.”

Nick wasn’t catching everything. He was a little bit lost and dazed and everything was spinning and confusing and he let Jeff pull him closer.

“All my fault if something happened to you,” Jeff muttered, “I wouldn’t – after everything you’ve been through with Sebastian.” 

Nick rested his head on Jeff’s shoulder, closing his eyes in the hope that it might make him feel better. He felt a hand card through his hair. 

“Is he alright?” a new voice asked.

“Yes. I don’t know what that asshole gave him, but he seems alright.”

There were more words and Nick wanted to just sleep so he did, drifting off. 

\---

“What happened?” Kurt asked. 

Nick was tucked into his bed and Puck was standing at the foot of the bed while Jeff sat on the edge right by Nick. 

“We went out,” Jeff said. 

“Gathered that,” Kurt said.

Blaine placed a hand on his arm. “Let him explain.”

“We went to a gay bar,” Jeff said, “I thought it might help Nick. I think someone slipped him something, tried to roofie him I guess. I don’t really know what they gave him but the point is I got him away from that asshole and brought him home.” 

“Oh,” Kurt said, not sure what he could say. 

“Wow,” Blaine said, “should we call a doctor?”

“He’ll be fine,” Elliott said, “it’ll be out of his system in a few hours. But we can get him checked out in the morning.”

“Are you sure?” Jeff asked, “shouldn’t we report this or something?”

“I’m sure. Anything they gave him was just so he’d lose his inhibitions. It’ll make him sleepy mostly. Tell Santana and Wes, I’d say, but nothing happened. What happened to the guy that did this?”

“He left,” Jeff said, “I didn’t want to draw attention to us in case someone figured out who we were. Wes and Santana would have our heads, imagine the headline.”

Elliott nodded slowly. “Then, we keep it to ourselves,” he said, “so we let him sleep it off and check on him throughout the night. He’ll be fine.”

Kurt was reluctant to not get Nick checked out, but then he remembered that Elliott probably was right so he kept quiet. 

“Why didn’t you tell us where you were going?” Blaine was asking Jeff, “anything could have happened to the two of you, clearly.”

“We had it handled,” Jeff said, “Nick didn’t want it to be a big deal. He’s trying to figure himself out and I thought it might help.”

Elliott led them out of the room so as to not disturb Nick. 

“You of all people don’t understand, Jeff,” Blaine said, “he’s questioning everything he thought he knew about himself or coming to terms with who he is and you have no idea what that feels like.”

Kurt knew Blaine had gone too far when he saw Jeff’s face which had gone from concerned and worried to angry in a split moment. 

“I think I understand my best friend,” Jeff said in a low whisper, “and he seems to think I can help him just fine.”

Kurt moved closer to Blaine as Jeff turned and went back into Nick’s room. “You didn’t mean that, Blaine,” he said, “and you know Jeff gets this stuff. Nick’s alright.”

Blaine nodded slowly. “I just – I wish I could help.”

Kurt nodded. “I know but maybe staying out of it is help enough.”

“Nick has more figured out than you guys think,” Elliott added, “perhaps more than Jeff realizes. He’s going to be okay.”

“Good,” Kurt said, “that’s really good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really wanted to write Nick and Jeff sneaking out to a gay bar/club and have it be a fun night with the two of them just bonding or getting even closer but that just wasn't happening and it just kept coming out a bit stilted and awkward so I just wrote instead and wound up with Rob. Rob is actually a character that I had planned to encounter Blaine before I decided to just have Kurt and Blaine get together already...so he somehow showed up here instead and it felt fitting for him to be a creep. I think I just keep hurting Nick at every turn...but good things are coming for Niff (well, maybe)...and next chapter will be heavy with the Klaine so there's that and I already started working on the first scene and I know you guys will be happy with it 
> 
> thanks for reading. 
> 
> You can reblog/like [this chapter](http://inawickedlittletown.tumblr.com/post/135395586877/pamela-lansbury-rockstarau-chapter-twenty) on tumblr.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place a few days after what happened with Nick in the last chapter. I actually ended up splitting this and the next chapter because I was going to write a Klaine centric chapter and then one centered around the rest of the band plus Santana and Dani off in Vegas but I decided to instead intermingle both of them just because of a few things that happen. 
> 
> But that means that I will probably post the next chapter tomorrow night since it is finished.

“A whole weekend to ourselves,” Blaine said, “and here I thought we’d be stuck working the entire time.”

Kurt who was in the middle of pouring cups of coffee glanced at Blaine. “Well, it’s only because Sam surprised Mercedes with that spa trip so they had to move recording with her to next week and we weren’t scheduled to work on our album until Monday.” 

Blaine nodded. “I know. Santana was not happy we couldn’t get any studio time but I think they’re booked.”

Kurt poured added the right amount of creamer into each of the cups and then sugar before walking them over to the table where Blaine was seated with the pancakes he’d tried to surprise Kurt in bed with. 

“I’m actually surprised that Jeff didn’t come and steal all of these from you,” Kurt said.

“Me too,” Blaine said, “I was prepared to make more even.”

Kurt nodded. “You two are okay, right? I mean, after what happened with Nick?” 

“No, yeah, we are. I apologized. I just, I worry about how Nick is handling everything and Jeff – he’s not the most responsible person.”

“He is responsible. He’s just not as bothered by things like you are. And Nick is fine. He hates what happened but he’s fine.”

Blaine nodded slowly. “I hope that’s the truth.”

Elliott entered the kitchen, then, fully dressed. “Good Morning,” he said and grabbed an apple from the small fruit basket by the sink, washing it quickly before he took a bite. 

“What’s got you so cheery?” Kurt asked. 

“Went out last night with Santana and Dani,” he said and waggled his eyebrows, “had a bit of fun. Did Dani ask about Vegas?”

“Vegas?” Blaine asked.

“Yeah,” Elliott said, “we were talking last night and considering we have the weekend off and don’t need to be in the studio until late Monday we figured we could take a trip to Vegas for a bit of fun. You guys up for it?” 

Kurt turned to look at Blaine, and he was glad to know that they could have a sort of silent conversation. 

“Um,” Blaine said, “we were actually thinking we’d just stay in the whole weekend.”

“You two are boring but whatever. Nick and Jeff said they’d come. Reminds me I have to call Dani.”

Kurt chewed on a bite of pancake. 

“You know,” Blaine said, “if they do all leave, we’ll have the house to ourselves.”

“And you think I hadn’t considered that?” Kurt asked and smirked a little as he sipped at his coffee. 

Elliott, Nick, and Jeff were picked up by Santana, Dani and Puck a few hours later and despite how much Jeff and Nick begged them to come with them, Kurt and Blaine wouldn’t relent.

“It’s because gay number one and gay number two want to get it on, boys,” Santana announced before they left. 

“Please, keep it to bedroom, boys,” Elliott added. 

Kurt rolled his eyes but still smiled fondly at them as they left and then, the house was eerily quiet. 

“Well then,” Blaine said and pulled Kurt towards him, “we are all alone.”

Kurt pecked him on the lips quickly. “That we are,” he said, his arms wrapping around Blaine’s neck before he kissed him again, drawing Blaine in as close as possible. For a while it was all they did, kissing by the stairs. Until Kurt pulled away and grabbed Blaine’s hand, pulling him towards the stairs. 

Blaine followed, not able to keep his hands away from Kurt for too long because he pulled him back into a kiss the moment they were at the top of the stairs. It was Kurt that pressed him up against the wall and kissed down his jaw and then neck with kitten licks that made Blaine shiver. 

“Kurt,” Blaine half whispered and half-whined. 

Kurt pressed a kiss to his lips again. “Come on,” he said and grabbed his hand again, pulling him towards their room. 

The bed was still unmade from earlier so Kurt just shoved the duvet and sheets aside while Blaine laughed. 

“Eager are we?” Blaine asked.

“You know I am,” Kurt said, reaching for Blaine again, his hands running up his sides and bringing his shirt up a bit. 

“Me too,” Blaine muttered as their lips met yet again. Blaine began to work on the buttons on Kurt’s shirt, fingers trying to move fast but stumbling over themselves. 

“Let me,” Kurt muttered, “it’ll be faster.”

Blaine let his fingers fall away but instead he pulled his own shirt over his head, letting it fall somewhere behind him. And then he helped Kurt shove his own, off his shoulders and down his arms. Then, they were kissing again and they were flush together and Kurt groaned against his lips. 

Somewhere along the way they lost their shoes, kicked off and landing somewhere in the room. Then they were sitting on the bed and Kurt was peppering kisses across Blaine’s chest as if it were a new way of discovering Blaine even if he’d seen him shirtless too many times to count. 

Blaine was shoved onto his back and Kurt’s hand were undoing his jeans and pulling them off him in a smooth motion and then his hands were lingering on his legs inches away from where he wanted to be touched the most. His underwear was tented and right before Kurt’s hand reached his cloth covered cock, he smirked at Blaine. Blaine groaned. 

“Now this, this is stuff I’ve only wondered about you,” Kurt muttered. He was slowly just palming him over his underwear in fascination and Blaine just watched him.

“Want these off, now, I think,” Kurt said and slowly pulled the last piece of fabric that separated Kurt from Blaine’s cock. It felt like a reveal, the way he pulled the underwear back slowly. 

“Oh,” Kurt said, “quite pretty.”

Blaine groaned. Kurt laughed and then his hand was gone and he was standing. 

“What are you?”

“Overdressed over here,” Kurt said, “give me a sec.”

He took off everything and Blaine could just stare because he’d known, of course he’d known that Kurt was beautiful and hot and just perfect but he hadn’t known. His eyes were struck by how pretty his cock was and how muscular his legs were and just how little fat was on Kurt’s body. 

“Come here,” Blaine whispered, opening his arms in an invitation.

Kurt laughed and stepped back towards the bed. 

Blaine climbed backward to get into the center of it and Kurt followed, looming over him. Blaine connected their lips, and in a fluid motion brought Kurt flush against him, groaning into his mouth as Kurt moved up a little, leaning his weight on a forearm until he could tangle himself up in Blaine again. 

They were just kissing for a while, hands roaming a bit and skin that was usually separated by cloth flushed together. 

Kurt was not shy about sex. About doing it, asking for it, or talking about his appreciation for sex. He was far from the teenager that would stuff his fingers in his ears whenever the subject was brought up. Yet, there was something about being with Blaine and knowing that things would just escalate that made him nervous. 

Blaine tangled their hands together and he kissed Kurt’s collar bone, tucking his face into Kurt’s neck and Kurt groaned as Blaine flipped them over so that Kurt was under him instead. 

Blaine sat up, straddling Kurt right below the groin. He looked amazing, naked and a bit flushed. 

“I love you,” Kurt whispered. 

“Yeah? I love you too,” Blaine said. His hands ran up Kurt’s sides making him shiver. 

“I want to blow you,” Blaine said next, his face and neck flushed red. 

Kurt gasped. He hadn’t expected for Blaine to be so forward, but he still nodded quickly. Blaine laughed. 

“Want you to do anything you want,” Kurt said. 

Blaine kissed him again, this time with purpose and Kurt could feel how Blaine deliberately brushed his cock against his thighs as he slowly kissed down his neck and stomach with one destination in mind. 

“Blaine, oh my god, please.”

Kurt couldn’t look anymore, he let his head fall back and whined when Blaine licked across his naval and then Blaine was grasping him and mere moments later his mouth was on him. 

\---

“Vegas,” Elliott said and pushed his sunglasses off his face and onto his head, “it’s been a while.”

“Never been,” Dani said excitedly next to him, slinging her bag over her shoulder. 

Elliott had packed a few clothes and basic necessities because he didn’t think he’d need too much but it looked like Dani had brought her entire bag with her. 

“Mine and Santana’s stuff,” she said, as if guessing what he was thinking, “and something for a bit of fun tonight too.”

“Oh?” Elliott asked, “you snuck that on the plane.”

Dani rolled her eyes. “Paul’s private plane? Yeah. Santana even said it was okay.”

Elliott clapped her shoulder. “You are wonderful. And no Kurt to nag at us about it. He kept going on about how horrible it is for our voices. I really need to know more about you, Dani, you’re becoming a favorite of mine.”

“Aww,” she said, “I love you too, El.”

“Hurry up rockstars!” Santana yelled from a few feet away where their car was waiting and the driver was already putting someone’s bag in the trunk. 

They rushed towards Santana and handed off their things to the driver and climbed into the car. They were dropped off at their hotel a few minutes later and their bags were taken up for them. Dani went to check all of them in and came back with their keys. 

“Two rooms,” she announced, “you boys are sharing.” 

“Whatever,” Nick muttered, “not like we’re planning on staying in the rooms for long.”

It was early afternoon and Elliott doubted that there was much going on aside from gambling. Vegas was good at night when all the lights were turned on and there were plenty of parties or shows to choose from. So, he was slow about settling into the hotel before he tried to figure out where he wanted to go that night. 

“Do you think,” Jeff said after they’d all unpacked a bit, “that Kurt and Blaine are utilizing their time alone wisely.”

“If by wisely you mean staying in their room with no clothes on, yes,” Elliott said.

“And hopefully staying in their room,” Nick said with a laugh. 

“This is Blaine we’re talking about,” Jeff said, “I doubt even Kurt could convince him to do anything elsewhere in the house. I hope.”

“Let’s just assume he can’t and stop talking about it,” Elliott said, “now the question is where are we going tonight?”

Nick shrugged his shoulders. 

“Pretty sure Santana said she was taking us somewhere,” Jeff said.

Elliott nodded. “Wouldn’t hurt to see what’s going on tonight, though,” and he began to do a bit of research on his phone. 

There were plenty of things going on from live shows to pub crawls and listings of every nightclub, chapel, casino, and strip joint. Elliott didn’t get very far in his research because there was so much information and no way to really gauge if something was given a good rating for a good reason. 

“I think we may be able to wing it,” Elliott said after a while and then he settled next to Jeff to watch Sing! Because of course he’d found a channel that was playing it. 

On the screen one of the characters was whining about not getting a solo and Elliott thought that she reminded him eerily of Rachel. 

“I don’t get why you watch this,” Elliott said.

“It’s actually pretty good even if the writing’s not what it used to be,” Jeff said, “and I’m attached to the characters now.”

“Little too much if you ask me,” Nick said, “he was waxing poetic the other night over the two gay ones.”

Jeff pouted at both of them in an overly dramatic way but then his attention was captured by whatever was happening on the screen. Elliott took the time to go on twitter. 

Since it’d been a few quiet days except for when they saw a few fans outside the recording studio and that didn’t happen every day they were recording, there was little in the way of talk about Pamela Lansbury except for from diehard fans. 

He had more than a hundred mentions and people tweeting at him. He browsed through a few of them more than amused when a lot of the questions seemed to be about Rachel’s opening night, Klaine, and questions and requests for them to go to specific countries while on the European part of their tour. 

He busied himself answering a few of the tweets but for the most part Elliott stuck to laughing at what their fans were tweeting about them. It was always a little odd to see even that portion of what their world was like from the speculation to the rumors that were sometimes floating around, to just talk of their music and the future album. A lot of it was sweet rather than anything else. What he liked looking at the most was the fanart. They had some seriously creative and talented fans.

“What are you doing?” Nick asked.

“Just on twitter,” he said.

“Anything good?”

Elliott who had a habit of saving any fanart that caught his attention showed Nick the ones he’d found.

“I like the second one,” Nick said, “made my hair look good.”

A half hour later Dani was knocking on their door. 

“We’re thinking of heading out in a hour,” she told them, “so get yourselves pretty.”

“I’m already gorgeous as I am,” Jeff announced. 

Dani walked over to pinch his cheeks. “I don’t know who told you those vicious lies.”

“Nick did, naturally,” Jeff said. 

Elliott who had gotten up to fix his hair stopped and looked back. Nick hadn’t responded to either Dani or Jeff. He was just staring at them. 

“I said I disagreed,” Elliott said.

“Right,” Dani said, “I’ll be back to fetch you. Be ready.”

Nick got up and Elliott watched him head to the bathroom. 

“What was that?” Elliott asked Jeff.

Jeff shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know,” he said. 

Elliott had been wondering about Nick and Jeff ever since he’d had his talk with Nick. Even though Nick hadn’t said it, Elliott knew that there was a lot more to why he had never addressed his sexuality confusion, and it didn’t have to do with Sebastian. There was a portion of that story for which Jeff was at fault and Elliott had to wonder if Nick were somehow interested in Jeff. 

“Come on then,” Nick said, “you two getting ready or not?”

\---

“Oh my god, Kurt,” Blaine whispered, arching his back to grind up against him. Kurt moaned against his neck, continuing to kiss, nip, and lick across his throat. 

After the amazing blowjob that Kurt had given him earlier with Kurt coming without any help the two of them had taken a small nap and Kurt had decided that the best way to wake him was to get him hard again which hadn’t been too difficult a feat. 

Kurt moved, aligning their bodies perfectly before he reached between them, grasping both of their cocks in his hand and sweeping his hand down and up around both of their heads. Blaine let out a shuddery breath. He couldn’t imagine ever feeling better than in that moment with Kurt leaning over him, their legs almost tangled together and every inch of skin exposed. He had never felt more vulnerable or more at peace and loved. It was all Kurt. 

“I love you,” he whispered.

Kurt leaned down, groaning a little at the friction before he was putting their mouths together into a heated kiss. Blaine lifted his hands to hold Kurt’s face, fingers tangling in his sweaty hair. When Kurt pulled back, he was smiling. Blaine felt like the luckiest person in the world. 

“Do you remember the first thing I ever heard you sing?” Kurt asked suddenly. His voice was a little hoarse and rough in a good way.

“Was it at Dalton? A competition. I’d say Hey Soul Sister.”

Kurt shook his head with a smile. “No,” Kurt said, “when I spied on you. You sang Teenage Dream.”

“Good old Katy Perry,” Blaine said, “I was obsessed with her back then.”

“I know, what I’m saying though is,” Kurt said and then sang, “let’s go all the way tonight.” 

“No regrets, just love,” Blaine sang back, “we can dance until we die.”

“You and I, we can live forever,” Kurt finished with him, already starting to giggle.

Blaine broke out into laughter and he pulled Kurt against him. “You are so cheesy,” he said, “but yeah, let’s go all the way tonight. I can’t believe you remember me singing that.”

Kurt pecked his lips twice. “Of course I do,” he said, “I was enamored with you from the two stepping, the blazer, and just how absolutely confident you were to sing Katy Perry.”

“Oh, Kurt,” Blaine said, and then he was kissing him again. Nothing had ever felt as right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can like/reblog [this chapter](http://inawickedlittletown.tumblr.com/post/135723195682/pamela-lansbury-rockstarau-chapter-twenty) on tumblr. 
> 
> thanks for reading.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as promised another chapter tonight and I have most of the next one already written so consider these quick updates my Christmas present to you all. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Hours later, Elliott had no clear idea of where he was. He’d let Santana lead them that night. So she’d taken them from club to club. They’d stopped at a casino at one point and at another they’d been at some sort of party for someone or other. At the moment music was pounding all around them and they’d all thrown back a couple of shots each courtesy of Nick. 

Jeff was pulling him and Nick out to dance even though Nick didn’t seem to be too happy about the idea. 

“Oh, come on, Nicky,” Jeff said, “I’ll stick by you.”

He did, dancing close to Nick and keeping anyone from approaching them. Elliott observed them from afar and while they didn’t look exactly like a couple, they did seem to give off the vibe that they were there together. Once a man seemed to be trying to approach them but Jeff just pressed himself closer to Nick and didn’t move too far away from him. 

Elliott lost track of them when a warm body was pressed against his back. He turned and found a good looking guy who just pulled Elliott against his front and kept his hands on Elliott’s hips. 

“Seemed you looked lonely,” he said and Elliott laughed, letting himself just dance against the stranger. 

After a while, he pulled away. “Thanks,” he muttered, “should find my friends.”

The other man didn’t protest. 

Elliott didn’t find Nick or Jeff but he spotted Santana and Dani at the bar. He slung his arms around their shoulders. 

“Having fun?” he asked. 

“Yes, definitely,” Santana said, “this was what we all needed.”

“You work too hard, San,” Dani said. 

“Where are tweedle dee and tweedle dum?” Santana asked. She was sipping at some sort of cocktail which was a bit of a surprise to Elliott who had only ever seen her drink hard liquor. 

“They were dancing last I saw them,” Elliott said. 

Santana nodded slowly. 

“We wanted to go wander a bit more,” Dani said.

“It’s really late,” Elliott pointed out. 

“It’s Vegas,” Dani said back, “the night is young.”

Elliott laughed and shrugged his shoulders. “Well, let’s find them, then.”

He found Jeff and Nick against a wall looking a bit confused but talking in low tones. Their heads were bent together towards each other and they seemed to be caught up, ignoring everything and everyone else around them. 

“Come on, guys,” Elliott said, “we’re leaving.”

They were quick to break apart but they ended up walking close together as they went back to the bar to find Dani and Santana. They weren’t hard to spot and then they were outside in the fresh air. 

It wasn’t as busy as earlier in the night, but the streets were still busy enough. 

“It was way too hot in there,” Dani said, “this feels amazing.”

They were all drunk. Elliott could feel it in how he couldn’t walk completely straight and how everything seemed funny for one reason or another. Nick began to sing something and Jeff joined in and it wasn’t until the chorus that Elliott recognized it as one of their songs and so he joined in as well. 

“Oh I know this one!” Dani cried and then her voice was joining as well and Elliott had to stop singing because her voice was amazing. 

Before they knew it they had a small crowd around them clapping and encouraging them so they just kept on singing, laughing and forgetting the words. 

“You guys are amazing!” 

“Where are Kurt and Blaine?”

“Another!” 

All kinds of things were being shouted along with cheers. It almost felt like being back at a concert again. When they finished the song the closest people to them approached. 

It was two young women. 

“I cannot believe we just saw that,” she said, “you guys are my favorite band. Can we take a few pictures. Please?”

Elliott shrugged his shoulders. “Of course.”

Santana did the honors of taking pictures of them with the girls and then with a few other fans. They signed t-shirts and cups and any spare piece of paper that their fans could find. One asked for them to sign her arm. 

“I want to get them tattooed,” she said. 

Elliott shook his head at her. “I don’t think you should do that. Not my sloppy writing.”

Jeff had no reservations. “Awesome,” he said and signed his name. 

Nick followed. Elliott rolled his eyes and signed his own name too.

She hugged him quickly and left with a group of friends. 

Somehow they ended up singing something else as they started to walk away and Elliott was still very impressed with Dani’s voice that as soon as they got away he pulled her away from Santana.

“You’ve been hiding that voice,” he said.

“Not hiding,” she said, “you never asked.”

Somewhere along the way Dani brought out her baggie. “Take the edge off?” she asked.

Elliott was waiting for Santana to say something. He remembered how she’d taken the last time Dani had brought out her pot but she just kissed Dani’s cheek and Elliott wasn’t too surprised when she took the second hit after Dani once they were back at the hotel because at least they had the sense to not do anything like that in public again. 

They were out on the balcony, sitting on the ground instead of the chairs that had been provided. Nick and Jeff had brought out one of the comforters and it was sat over their laps. Santana and Dani were cuddled up together and Elliott sat in between them feeling like a fifth wheel even though Nick and Jeff were definitely not a couple. They just seemed to be extra affectionate. 

It was Jeff that took a hit first before he passed it to Nick who hesitated before Jeff nudged him. 

It wasn’t long before they were all a little more mellow. Nick had snuggled down into the comforter and Jeff and Jeff for his part seemed to be intent on going through Nick’s hair. Santana and Dani had started kissing but they stopped after Elliott kicked at their legs. 

“Spoilsport,” Santana muttered. 

“Tell me about the singing,” Elliott said to Dani.

She smiled. “Well I was in a band once,” she said, “it was nothing huge and we broke up pretty quickly. I always wanted to sing but it never worked out for me but I never wanted fame. I just like to sing, you know. I love music.”

Dani made work of rolling up another joint and they passed it around again. Elliott had that cloudy feeling where everything that started to slow down. 

Nick and Jeff began to giggle. 

\---

“We are currently naked in the kitchen,” Blaine said, “I feel weird.” 

Kurt walked past him slapping his butt. “You’re the one that got hungry,” he said. 

“Isn’t this a little unhygienic though?”

“I’m wearing underwear, Blaine,” Kurt said. 

He was in the middle of preparing them sandwiches. Having skipped lunch and dinner because they were otherwise occupied the two of them had woken up a little bit after midnight to their stomachs grumbling in protest for the lack of food.

“Yes, but still,” Blaine said, “it doesn’t mean it’s not distracting.”

Kurt looked up from the tomato he was in the middle of slicing and glanced at Blaine who was leaning against one of the counters. He was distracting. Kurt could see almost all of him and the parts he couldn’t he’d seen enough of that his mind could just suggest what was supposed to be there. 

“I know what you mean,” he said.

Blaine’s stomach made a noise. 

“Food first,” Kurt said. 

He finished with the tomatoes and handed the bread to Blaine to toast while he worked on getting the cheese and ham out of the fridge and figuring out if they still had any lettuce. 

He heard Blaine put the bread in the toaster but didn’t expect for him to wrap his arms around him from the back. 

“Oh,” Kurt said as Blaine kissed along his shoulders. 

“I want to kiss every part of you,” Blaine whispered. Kurt laughed.

“Later.”

\---

Nick felt content. He’d been worried earlier, a little bit freaked out in remembering Rob and how all of that had gone done just a few days earlier, but he was thinking that most of that was over and done with. Jeff had stuck by him as promised and Nick had lost himself to the comfort and warmth that his best friend could offer. 

They’d spent a lot of the night dancing together or just talking and joking and Nick had let himself let go of everything that he was still holding back. He allowed himself to lean on Jeff and touch Jeff and just be and Jeff didn’t even seem to notice the change or if he did, he just didn’t care. 

Getting high again had felt amazing. Every last bit of resistance left him and he was giggling about anything and everything. Jeff was laughing with him. 

Next to them Elliott was grilling Dani about singing and so he started to sing and Jeff joined in. 

Santana sang with them and then they were all laughing. 

“Let’s go to a karaoke bar,” Jeff suggested. 

“No, no, we can’t,” Elliott said. 

Santana was shaking her head too but Dani seemed to like the idea. 

“We should,” she said, “come on, San, it’ll be fun.” 

Elliott said something about food instead and Jeff nodded quickly. 

“Yes, food,” Jeff said, “that sounds good.”

It all seemed to be going in slow motion. From how everyone moved to the way they spoke and it was all a bit of a confusing mess when it reached him but somehow they all agreed to leave the hotel. 

“Try not to act ridiculous,” Santana warned them on the way down. 

It wasn’t too difficult to hide once they concentrated. They probably just looked drunk. 

Elliott found them a McDonald’s next to a sort of white looking building that looked pretty. Nick thought he saw Elvis walking out of it and then back inside but he wasn’t sure. 

His fries dipped in milkshake tasted amazing. He stole a bit of Dani’s burger. 

The conversation was confusing but Nick pressed himself against Jeff’s side and he let it lull him. Jeff was carding his fingers through his hair and at one point pressed a kiss to his head which felt a bit like fireworks right in that spot. He shivered and tried to get Jeff to warm him up more. 

“You two act like a married couple,” Santana said, “it’s not a wonder they think it’s true.”

“Niff,” Dani said with a wistful look, “I used to believe in you.” 

Elliott cackled. “Shipper.”

They left McDonald’s after a while and Nick definitely saw Elvis then. He wasn’t really Elvis. 

A couple was running out of the building Elvis had gone into. One of them was wearing a veil and they were kissing. 

“Aww, they just got married,” Jeff said, “I want to get married.”

Santana laughed. “It is legal,” she said. 

Nick wondered what it’d be like to be at Jeff’s wedding because he’d probably be right up there as the best man as some absolutely gorgeous woman walked up the aisle to marry his best friend. The thought made him a little sad. 

“Hey,” Jeff said, “no pouting.”

Nick tried not to look as sad. 

“I forgot my phone,” Elliot said suddenly and he was rushing back to the McDonald’s with Dani on his trail muttering something about getting more fries. 

Santana followed. 

“I want to see Elvis,” Nick decided. 

Jeff rolled his eyes but grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the other building. 

\---

His skin was sticky with sweat and his hair was wet and sticking to his forehead. Kurt felt disgusting and yet unbelievably happy and sated. He and Blaine were lying side to side in their bed. Kurt had had a lot of sex since his first time, but somehow nothing topped Blaine. Nothing topped the feeling of being absolutely wanted and absolutely loved that came with being as close as possible with Blaine. 

This intimacy, this love, everything about the connection they shared was exactly what his dad had always tried to explain to Kurt and failed. It was supposed to be like this. 

He turned on his side, ignoring how tight and stiff his body felt. He pressed his lips to the nearest bit of Blaine’s skin which was his bicep. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

Blaine smiled. “Love you too.”

They lay for a while like that until Kurt pulled himself to a sitting position. “Shower,” he said, “come join me.”

He heard Blaine stripping the sheets off the bed before he followed him to the adjoining bathroom and then the two of them were in the rather spacious stall under the warm spray of water. 

Kurt made work of shampooing Blaine’s hair, his fingers tangling in the curls. Blaine moaned at the feeling of Kurt’s nails scrapping against his scalp. 

“Wash my hair every day,” he muttered. 

Kurt laughed as he rinsed out the shampoo and then added conditioner, letting it sit in his hair. 

“My turn,” Blaine muttered and then he was washing Kurt’s hair and soaping him up before Kurt let him wash the conditioner out of his hair. 

“Love these curls,” Kurt told him seriously, “they’re so lovely.”

They got out freshly clean and wrapped each other in towels. They changed into pajama bottoms mostly because it was a bit cold in the house and then together they remade their bed before they fell back into it this time to really get some sleep, curled up around each other. 

\---

@StefanieIrv: So, we’re walking around Vegas last night and we happen upon Pamela Lansbury just singing on the street. 

@StefanieIrv: They were so drunk. It was just Elliott, Nick, and Jeff. No Kurt or Blaine but they had this chick with them. Killer voice.

@StefanieIrv: I got them to sign the back of my phone. [pic]

@TheRealPLfan: OMG. You guys, I saw @Starchild, @NickDuvall, and @JeffSterling last night in Vegas. They’re cuter in person. 

@LoriFuller: Best night of my life. Nick and Jeff from Pamela Lansbury bought me and my friends drinks last night. 

\---

Pamela Lansbury hits Las Vegas. Well, three fifths of the band did, anyway. The boys must have had a free weekend because reports of band members Elliott Gilbert, Nick Duval, and Jeff Sterling arriving in Vegas began early yesterday afternoon when a fan spotted them checking into a hotel. Confirmation came later in the form of multiple people seeing the three lads out and about in Vegas with their manager Santana Lopez and an unidentified woman. 

The boys seemed to be out to party and have fun. They went pub crawling appearing at multiple hot spots around Vegas until they were spotted singing out on the street. [video below] Even drunk they sound amazing and the additional voice of their friend is not to be ignored. 

Kurt and Blaine were awol during this outing. Speculation on the nature of their relationship has been rampant of late. Perhaps they were off on their own mini-vacation and doing something romantic together. Hey, I know you Klainers were thinking it. 

\---

Klaine5eva: Twitter is a mess right now. Pics everywhere.

NiffKlainer: Even when Klaine isn’t involved, Klaine is involved. #love this ship

HummelAnderson: They do sound so good, oh my god. Who is that chick? Does anyone know?

PLBerry: Elliott looked fantastic. I’m glad they’re getting to have a bit of fun. 

Starchildismine: Cannot get enough of Elliott. Just look at him. He’s in that leather jacket of his and his hair. He looks so good. 

\---

Historyismine: Grain of salt guys, but one of my good friends was in Vegas last night and he saw Jeff, Nick, and Elliott coming out of a McDonald’s like in the middle of the night and then Jeff and Nick walked into a chapel. What if…I can’t even say it…just what if?

#Niff #I would die if this was true 

\---

Randomismoi: Okay so I was working the really late shift at work last night when these people walk in and I’m like pissed I have to get off my phone until I realize it’s Nick, Jeff, Elliott and their manager and I guess a friend. She looked familiar though so maybe she works for them too? Who knows. OMG. So I try to act cool and they come up to the counter and they are all so HIGH. Like 1. You could smell it on them. 2. They kept giggling and 3. they had the munchies bad. 

They order a bunch of stuff and Nick and Jeff keep just talking to each other and it looked like Elliott was really into talking to the one girl. Not Santana. So now I’m thinking maybe it’s his girlfriend or date or something but then they sit down. The boys on one side the girls on the other and Santana is all over this chick so I guess it’s her girlfriend which cool. 

But the thing that got me was Jeff and Nick were pressed together and like cuddling and feeding each other. They were so cute and I hate that I didn’t try to take a picture but it felt weird to even try. But omg, they were so sweet and I did get them to sign something for me. They insisted on signing a soda cup. [pic]. 

Weirdest and best night. 

#they were so high and drunk though #Niff #sorta kinda #Santana’s girlfriend was hot af #late shift at McD’s

\---

Jeff and Nick got married? 

While we’ve all been speculating about the whereabouts of our favorite possible couple, Klaine, while their band mates partied the night away in Vegas it turns out we should have been wondering if other members of the band were actually in some sort of relationship. As it turns out, there are. Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling make up the ship Niff, a second favorite ship for Pamela Lansbury fans who will swear on the lives of themselves, their parents, and their pets that Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are definitely together. Well, maybe everyone was wrong on that and instead it’s Nick and Jeff who are really together? And it’s entirely possible they’re also married? 

What is this alternate universe we’ve stepped into? And can we get back to the one where Klaine is together and Niff is but a fan created ship? 

Well, here’s what we know: 

Elliott, Nick, and Jeff went to Vegas this weekend. Pictures and video of them can be found all over the internet because the three band members were not shy to greet their fans or sing in the middle of the street. 

They were literally everywhere. They stopped at every hot spot, attended a party, and even tried their hand at gambling. Eventually they wound up singing on the street 

A few hours later a few people spotted them at a McDonald’s and that’s where the story gets hazy. 

One fan claims to have seen Jeff and Nick head into a chapel without their other companions. Someone else claims that they saw them inside deciding to get married. 

We made a call to the chapel in question but while they confirmed that Nick and Jeff did indeed go inside they couldn’t tell us if they actually got married or not but a grainy picture of the two of them walking out of the chapel holding hands sure does paint it that way. 

So is it possible that there are two couples within Pamela Lansbury or only the one? What could be the odds? And what do you think, are Nick and Jeff really married?

\---

HummelAnderson: Okay, no, this is like pure speculation and not fact. So who knows what actually happened. If they did get married great but it’s their business and if they didn’t then great…but again, their business. 

Niffismyotp: This is shady as hell but you guys saw all the fan reports and if they wanted us to know that’s why they were so over the top everywhere they went. They wanted us to know where they were.

Klaine5eva: how does Niff being real cancel out Klaine. They can both be real. It’s not one or the other. Ugh. 

NiffKlainer: OMG. I want it to be real. I also don’t. Like what kind of shitty wedding is getting married in Vegas…

HummelAnderson: Guys, wasn’t there a fan report that said they were really drunk and high? What if they accidentally got married? Not saying they’re not together but what if they didn’t mean to get married?

AndersonHummel: I honestly don’t know what to think anymore. 

\---

Kurt: Answer your goddamn phone. What is this about you getting married? 

Blaine: WTF…this better not be real.

Blaine: Wes is going to kill you two. 

Wes: This better not be true. Fly back to LA immediately. 

David: Talk to no one. Not one person. You’re mute. Santana speaks for you. Get back to LA

Rachel: Congrats? I didn’t even know you were together but if you are and this is your way of letting the world know then congrats. 

Sebastian: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA….no wait…HAHAHAHAHA…thanks for the laugh. 

Nick dropped his phone onto his lap as if it had burned him. His memory from the night before was hazy. He rubbed at his neck. He’d fallen asleep on the sofa and his neck had a crick in it but there was also a headache washing over him. Nothing made sense. What did they do? 

Someone knocked loudly on the door and Nick groaned again. The knocking persisted. He moved slowly to open it and found Santana on the other side. 

“You fuckers,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a lot went down in this chapter. Like way more than probably any of you expected and I've had a lot of this planned for a long time. I've also had a hard time figuring out quite how to write it until I finally did. Next chapter will cover what happened and the consequences. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. I should have the next chapter up tomorrow or the day after. 
> 
> You can like/reblog [this chapter](http://inawickedlittletown.tumblr.com/post/135823282572/pamela-lansbury-rockstarau-chapter-twenty) on tumblr.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all that celebrate it. This is my gift to you. Hope you all have a good holiday and get through all the craziness and the spending time with family safely and with a bit of fun. 
> 
> More notes concerning this chapter at the bottom.   
> thanks for sticking around and enjoy.

Kurt paced the kitchen. “Do you think they really did it,” he said which was something he’d said multiple times that morning already.

“I don’t know,” Blaine said, “I bet they’re all flying back now so we probably won’t know until they’re here. I spoke to David earlier he’s also on his way.”

Kurt stopped at the island where Blaine was seated and he looked down at the ipad that was placed on the counter. There were no less than twenty articles that he’d found about the possible marriage. There were probably a lot more too and while a few of them seemed to be favoring the possibility that nothing had actually happened others were sure that it had. 

“It’s the fan reports that have me worried,” Blaine said, “we know how Nick and Jeff are when they’re high or drunk or whatever. They really throw caution to the wind.”

“Yes,” Kurt said, “but they’re not a couple. If any of us were going to be married it would have been the two of us. Honestly.” 

Blaine laughed. “Not in Vegas we wouldn’t have,” he said, “and oh that’s such a cliché.” 

Kurt shook his head and laughed as well. “And what happens if they did get married? They’re still not together like that.”

“They’re not,” Blaine agreed, “an annulment I guess. This is such a mess. Even if it didn’t happen some people are not going to be convinced it didn’t.”

A knock on the door made Blaine get up. Kurt followed him and they let Wes in together. 

“Ah,” he said, “my more put together friends.” 

Kurt laughed and offered Wes a hug. “Do you know what happened?”

“No,” Wes said, “I talked to Santana who was very confused about them having even gone into a chapel but now there’s picture proof that they definitely went inside and came out of there. It’s not good.” 

They walked Wes to the kitchen and Kurt began preparing him a cup of coffee because he was sure that Wes probably hadn’t even bothered with getting that let alone breakfast.

“David’s coming. Should land in three hours or so,” Blaine said, “I’m sure he’s already working on some sort of plan.”

“He is,” Wes said, “I also spoke to Paul. He’s not happy about it but I’m sure David can figure out a spin on this that will work for all of our benefits.”

Kurt passed the cup of coffee to him and then grabbed a muffin and handed him that as well. “Eat,” he said.

Another knock on the door signified the arrival of Whitney. “Hey, guys,” she said, “figured I’d come and see how I can help.”

“You are still my favorite,” Wes said and then to the others added, “we officially have Sebastian working for me in New York and he’s not the worst assistant I’ve ever had but he has a lot of cheek.” 

It was another hour or so before a car pulled up in front of the house and out of it spilled Nick and Jeff with Elliott walking behind them. Santana kept shooting them glares and Dani looked like she’d gotten a telling off too. 

“So,” Elliott said, “you two christen the house, then?” 

Blaine flushed red and Kurt punched Elliott on the arm but wiggled his eyebrows. 

Wes cleared his throat. “What happened?”

Santana was the one that spoke. “These two idiots thought it’d be funny if they got married after they walked into a chapel because they saw a fake Elvis and then naturally they felt like they really should get married. They’re a walking cliché.”

Nick and Jeff were standing with a space of a couple of feet between them and they didn’t seem keen on catching anyone’s eyes. 

“Shit,” Wes said, “well that isn’t what I wanted to hear. How did this even happen? People go to Vegas all the time and don’t get married.”

Everyone looked at Nick and Jeff but it was Dani that answered this time. “We were drunk and we smoked a bit of pot.” 

Whitney gasped. 

“And you allowed it?” Wes asked, turning to Santana, “and what would have happened if you were caught? Were you thinking at all?”

“It’s my fault,” Dani said a bit bashfully, “I’m the one that brought it with me.” 

Wes let out a long breath. “Yes,” he said, “and we will be discussing that at length, but Santana should not have allowed any of you to get high or to go out in public like that. We already had one drug scandal to deal with. Paul wasn’t happy about that and he certainly won’t about this. I was hoping those fans were exaggerating about the lot of you being high. This is a PR nightmare. I’m disappointed in you, Santana, you’ve let your girlfriend cloud your judgment.”

That said, Wes walked out of the kitchen pausing only to tell Kurt to call him when David arrived before he went outside and slammed the door closed behind him. 

Dani seemed to be on the verge of tears but Santana was not concerned with her girlfriend and instead seemed intent on her phone. 

“It’s all of us that are to blame,” Elliott said.

“Yes,” Kurt said, “none of you were thinking. What were Jeff and Nick doing alone anyway?”

“We forgot something in the McDonald’s,” Elliott said, “and we were all going back and they were gone. We were looking for them for a while and then they found us, texted me and we went to get a drink before we went back to the hotel. They were going on and on about meeting Elvis so we didn’t think anything had happened until Wes called Santana this morning and then we saw all the articles and well Tumblr.”

Before David finally arrived, Kurt busied himself by making all of them lunch and Elliott had decided to take a nap so he was up in his room. Nick and Jeff stayed in the living room, looking like confused scolded children as they sat on opposite sides of the room. 

“So,” Blaine said, “this conversation is not coming fast enough.”

Kurt nodded. “And to think we were just a few hours nothing but relaxed and happy.”

Blaine kissed his cheek. “We’re still happy and a bit relaxed and even if we’re not, this doesn’t mean we won’t be.”

“Yeah,” Kurt said, “I just worry what this is going to do to the band, you know. It’s going to be like when Rachel left all over again. 

\---

“We have to ask,” the reporter said, “had you any idea that Jeff and Nick were planning on getting married?”

Rachel looked over the reporter’s shoulder to the publicist Santana had set her up with, but even she looked thrown. 

“No,” Rachel said, “I mean I haven’t talked to them in a while so it was unexpected to read that in the headlines earlier today. I’m as confused as everyone else.”

“Oh,” the reporter said, “so you didn’t know they were together.”

Rachel bit down on her lip and tried to move into a better position in the chair. “Um, no,” she said, “but again, I haven’t been in much contact with them so I don’t know what may have changed.”

“Right,” the reporter said.

“I’ve been very busy obviously,” Rachel added, “with preparing for Jane Austen Sings so the band hasn’t been a concern of mine.”

The conversation shifted away from the band and Nick and Jeff. Rachel hated that none of the boys had bothered to answer any of her texts. If they had maybe she would have been a bit more prepared to answer questions about them and of course it was everything everyone was talking about. They couldn’t have chosen a worse time. 

After the interview was over Rachel let them take off the mic. She thanked the woman interviewing her and turned to Rose, the publicist. 

“Call Santana,” she said, “I need to know what’s going on.” 

“It really shouldn’t be your concern,” Jesse said, appearing behind her, “you just tell the truth. Your band mates were never together to your knowledge and they clearly didn’t bother to tell you they wanted to get married.”

Rachel stared at him. “Jesse, that isn’t fair.”

“No,” he said, “it’s publicity. Right now they’re a hot topic and if you mention it, more people will be interested in your interviews and perhaps even in the show. That’s what matters. Wes and Santana aren’t your managers anymore. The state of the band doesn’t affect you.” 

He was right, of course, but Rachel also knew that she and Kurt were heading in the direction of becoming friends again even if he hadn’t bothered to tell her about how he and Blaine were together. To undermine whatever David was going to do to help the mess Jeff and Nick had caused would just put them a few steps back once again.

Jesse kissed her cheek. “Come on,” he said, “they want the next two to be with us both.”

\---

Blaine made sure everyone had a plate of the pasta Kurt had cooked before they started the conversation. Having food made it a little bit less awkward even though it was obvious that Santana and Dani had been fighting and even more obvious that Jeff and Nick were not really speaking to each other or for that matter anyone else. Wes seemed intent on staring at his phone and David seemed to be just as involved in his own phone and ipad as he was Wes’. 

“So,” Blaine said, “how do we deal with this, then?”

David sighed. “Well,” he said, “I’ve had Sebastian and Whit following fan reactions and I have a few ideas but none of them are pleasant.”

He seemed to not be looking at Nick and Jeff, but instead directly at Blaine and Blaine found that odd enough. 

“I spoke to Paul,” David continued, “and mostly he wanted to know if there was a way to make it go away. There isn’t, not unless we make it out to be a joke. We tell the truth and say that Jeff and Nick were really drunk and decided to do it as a joke.”

“Okay,” Kurt said, “but that’ll upset a few people, won’t it?” 

David nodded. “Yes,” he said, “and there’s another side to it. This band is really connected to the LGBTQ community.”

“And to have Jeff and Nick get married and call it a joke would be disrespectful,” Elliott said, “even though heterosexual couples do it all the time.”

“They’re not famous,” Wes said. 

David took a sip of the water he had in front of him before he spoke again. “We don’t want to alienate a huge part of your fan base,” he said, “but denying that a marriage did happen would be difficult. There are public records for one and for another too many witnesses. Even if we found them and paid them all off it might not keep it hidden for long and there are not many ways to prove that they didn’t get married.” 

Blaine felt like David was just humoring them, giving them every scenario that he could think of leading up to what had already been decided as the way to deal with it all. 

“What are we going to do, then?” Nick asked, speaking for the first time. 

David sighed. “Well,” he said, “it’s like this, Klaine and Niff have always been connected. They’re practically brands of this band alongside Pamela Lansbury and we’ve never denied them because of fan service.” 

“Why does this not sound good,” Kurt said. 

“The thing is,” David continued, “they’re not necessarily interchangeable. More people have always been more adamant about Klaine for good reason. The two of you have actually ended up together.”

“Which you said was a perfect marketing strategy for the tour,” Blaine pointed out, “you and Wes were practically pushing us into this relationship.” 

Wes smiled at them. “We were, yes,” he said. 

“But now things are different,” David said, “we were pushing the idea of the two of you really being together out into the media slowly. So slowly that a lot of them were questioning if we were going to make the two of you pretend to date. A lot of my friends asked me if it was a PR strategy to make you two look like a couple when you weren’t. A lot of them thought it was a huge stunt.” 

Blaine hadn’t expected that. With the amount of reporters and media people that seemed to constantly ask about Klaine or just imply that they knew he and Kurt were together he had expected that more of them knew the truth rather than questioned if he and Kurt were really dating. 

“Nick and Jeff getting married has nothing to do with us, though,” Kurt said, “it doesn’t change anything, does it?” 

“It changes everything,” Santana said and Blaine noted the way that she stared at the table, lips pursed. 

“How?” Kurt asked.

“Well, it’s in almost every article. No one wants to believe that in a band of five members there are two couples. Nick and Jeff got married which makes it seem like the two of you, Kurt, were a decoy for them.” 

“What?” Kurt asked, voice slightly raised, “that doesn’t even make sense.”

Blaine had read more articles than Kurt had and he realized that Wes and David were right. It was one of the things that kept being questioned from how he and Kurt had been missing from the trip to how no one had really been sure about Nick and Jeff because they were distracted by all the Klaine. 

“So what do we do?” Blaine asked.

David stared at them. “Well,” he said, “the first thing we do is stop the progress to revealing you and Kurt are together. Instead, Jeff and Nick will have to take on the promo you would have had to. And yes, that does mean you’ll have to stay married and you will have to act like a couple.” 

“And what,” Kurt said, “Blaine and I have to hide our relationship away? We have to keep the fact that we’re in love from everyone?”

“Yes,” Wes said, ducking his head, “I’m sorry but yes.”

“This is bullshit,” Kurt said and stood up and left the room in a rush. 

Blaine stared after him for a while and then stood up as well. He didn’t know what to think except that he agreed with Kurt because this was exactly what they hadn’t wanted. They never wanted to lie to their fans or to hide anything about themselves away like they were ashamed. 

As he neared the stairs, he heard Nick and Jeff start to talk and while Blaine could feel a little bit bad for everything they might end up having to do, he couldn’t help but blame them for landing them in the position they were in. 

“…there really is no other way?” Nick was asking, “we can’t lie like that. Jeff and I, we aren’t together like that.”

Blaine walked up the stairs. 

He found Kurt in their room where mere hours earlier they had been having the best sex ever. Blaine had felt so absolutely happy in those moments of being lost to Kurt and of receiving the gift of having Kurt trust him so completely. 

“Hey,” he said. 

Kurt sniffed. He was sitting at the edge of the bed, arms wrapped around himself. “Can you believe that?” 

“I can,” Blaine said.

He stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Kurt, who just fell into him. “They can’t force us to lie, can they?”

“They don’t want to, Kurt,” Blaine whispered, “they’re not happy about this at all. Wes is pissed and so is Santana. David, he works so hard, and he’s tried to find another way, you know he has.”

“How can you be so calm?”

“Because I love you,” Blaine said and he kissed Kurt on the lips quickly, “because I know it doesn’t matter at the end of the day when nothing can stop this from being real. It sucks. It sucks so much, but this is fame.”

“It’s lying,” Kurt said, “it’s keeping a huge part of our lives hidden and helping to lie about two of our friends. I don’t want to do this.”

“I know,” Blaine said, “I know.”

\---

Nick felt like his entire world had shifted on its axis. He had woken up with a crick in his neck and not a whole lot of memory for the night before except for a text that asked him if he’d gotten married. Then, Santana had showed up to yell at him and Jeff and things had gone downhill from there. 

Santana had gone through his and Jeff’s phones and there had been pictures. He and Jeff really had gotten married. They’d even kissed in front of an Elvis impersonator to seal the wedding and it was all a blur but Nick could somehow remember being extremely happy. 

Wes and David were staring at him and Jeff. 

“You’ll do it,” David said, “there is no question about it. You have no idea the kind of damage what you’ve done has.”

“So a few concerts aren’t sold out,” Elliott said, “surely there’s a different way?”

“There’s not,” David said, “and it’s not just about the tour or the album. It’s about the contract. Paul made it clear that this would diminish the brand, it would diminish the worth of the band even if the new album is amazing. He and his lawyers will use this to push you into signing a contract you don’t want. All the leverage you had before will be gone if the band isn’t what it was when we left New York.”

Nick let out a groan. “So I have to pretend to be married to Jeff,” he said.

“Fuck pretending,” Santana said, “you are married.” 

Nick winced. 

“It’s the truth. It’s the problem in the first place.”

Nick glanced at Jeff. Ever since Santana had torn into them that morning and David had made it clear once he got them on the phone, that they weren’t to speak to anyone, he’d been acting a little strange. He was withdrawn somehow. 

“Jeff?” he asked.

Jeff tried to smile but mostly just grimaced. 

“Do Kurt and Blaine really have to keep their relationship secret?” Jeff asked. 

“It sucks but yes. It would make your marriage seem less legitimate and I think it would come off as us trying a bit too hard to sell the tour and album.” 

“Right,” Nick said. The guilt settled onto his shoulders. He couldn’t believe that one drunken and high night could change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, THAT, happened. 
> 
> Okay, so when I said I didn't plan this story out much I wasn't lying and the idea to have Jeff and Nick get married first was an idea about making them get married after they'd gotten together but the idea that they could do it before being romantically involved bit me and I liked what that would mean. So, the thing was Klaine was NOT supposed to be together at this point in the story. There was a whole subplot I was going to write in that didn't work out and that I just didn't like. So that changed things for the Niff story line to the point where I've actually been feeling a lot like it'd be hard to make them into a believable couple considering Klaine. But I moved past that and then I considered how I could bring more conflict into the story and tie things together. 
> 
> So we come to this. Niff get married and screw basically everything to do with how Klaine was going to becoming a selling point for promotion for the band and basically put them in a bad spot. Bad publicity is the last thing that the band needs coming off of Rachel leaving and so it's a scandal that they can't handle and the thought here was to have Klaine have to hide and have NIff have to pretend and essentially in a way also pit them together. Really I'm looking forward to the writing adventure this will take me on. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.   
> Next chapter will be up soon. 
> 
> You can like/reblog [this chapter](http://inawickedlittletown.tumblr.com/post/135879700587/pamela-lansbury-rockstarau-chapter-twenty) on tumblr.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. It's been a busy few weeks...I've also been heavily working on my original stuff and that will be a main focus until school starts back up. So chapters will come as inspiration hits. I'm not entirely happy with this one but it does what I intended it to do. Enjoy.

“Does it make you sad that none of your former band mates managed to make it out tonight for your opening night?” 

Rachel just smiled. “Of course not,” she said, “and they’ve wished me well of course but I understand how busy they are. Making an album is not easy work. I would know.”

“Of course,” the interviewer said, “and how did you feel about tonight? Was it the performance you wanted to give? Did anything go wrong?”

“It was great. Amazing, really. I couldn’t have expected things to go better. Obviously there are still things we’re working on and a lot to improve in my performance but I think it went great.” 

She moved on to a different interviewer answering similar questions and then suddenly she was at the last one. 

“Hi,” the young woman said, “I have to say that as a Jane Austen fan I’ve been looking forward to tonight for a while and just props for how amazing it turned out. The whole play was great and you were amazing as Jane. How did it feel to step into playing such an iconic and beloved writer.”

“It was daunting at first of course,” Rachel said, “but most things are and I’m just glad I jumped at the chance to do it.”

“So, you’re glad to have left Pamela Lansbury for this?”

“Yes,” Rachel said, “the time spent with the band was amazing and I’ll never forget it but I know this is where I want to be, where I am meant to be.”

“And you’ll probably glad you’re not dealing with Nick and Jeff coming out and getting married. Have you spoken to them at all?”

“I’ve been too busy so no. I’m just happy for them, though. I was shocked and a bit surprised but happy for them.”

\---

@JeffSterling: It’s easy to get lost in someone else and to forget the rest of the world. 

@Starchild: @JeffSterling and @NickDuval Happy for you. 

@KurtEHummel: Two of my best friends got married and I wasn’t the best man. Shame on you @JeffSterling and @NickDuval

@BlaineAnderson: @KurtEHummel: tell me about it…still a congratulations is in order @JeffSterling @NickDuval

\---

“That was good, Kurt,” Matthew said, “want to come back and listen to it before you go.”

Kurt took off the headphones and placed them on the holder before he walked out of the booth and instead into the sound booth where Matthew was sitting behind the board. 

“Here,” Matthew said and pressed headphones into his hands. Kurt put them on and listened to what they’d just recorded. 

“Yeah,” Kurt said, “that works. It’s good.”

Almost a full month of recording meant that most of the album was recorded which didn’t mean that it was in any way ready. There was still a lot of mixing and editing to be done until each track was complete but Kurt felt lucky that it wasn’t something he had to worry about in particular. Blaine had always taken an interest in the producing aspect and with the time they had now tended to try and help Matthew with anything he needed. It meant that he out of all of them spent the most time in the studio.

In a way, it was a good thing for them. It gave Blaine an excuse to stay after Kurt had already left and as such no one ever saw them arrive or leave together anymore unless other band members were present. So far hiding had been easy. 

“You don’t have to act any differently,” Wes had reassured them, “we wouldn’t ask that of you. You just need to be a lot more careful with letting the cat out of the bag. Be friends. Interact. Don’t change anything.” 

It made things easier and yet they couldn’t help but act differently. It didn’t feel at all like being natural with someone else if they were trying their hardest not to accidentally touch or get lost in each other. The insane reaction to Jeff and Nick getting married had also done work to mask some of it because it seemed that everyone was far more interested in hearing about them than in trying to see what was going on with Kurt and Blaine.

“It’s good,” Blaine had said, “we don’t have to deal with intrusive questions.”

They were always looking for the silver lining. 

“Has Wes made a decision on the single?” Matthew asked after Kurt had finished listening through most of what they’d recorded that day. 

“We’ve been discussing it,” Kurt said. He hated talking about it. He couldn’t stand how disappointed it had made him when David suggested that they’d need to release a different first single. Something was too connected to Kurt and Blaine. It was their song. 

He remembered what had finally made Kurt let them decide to use another song. 

“This is your song, Kurt,” Elliott said, “yours and Blaine’s and the only way we can use it is if we tell everyone that Blaine wrote it for Nick and Jeff. We would be talking about it for months.”

So Kurt had relented and told them to at least make it their second single. Wes had agreed because it was still a fan favorite.

“I hope you decide soon,” Matthew said, “not much time left.”

He was right. They didn’t have a whole lot of time left to record seeing as the second leg of their tour was starting in a few weeks. Kurt wasn’t too thrilled to be going back out on tour. Things were going to be a little bit different with the whole two band members being married thing. They were even changing a lot of their set list to help the narrative along. 

“I know,” Kurt said, “I’ll see you tomorrow. We’ll hopefully have an answer for you soon.”

\---

“You have to go on a date,” David said, “just dinner. There will be a photographer outside to get some pictures.”

Nick who had been bringing a chip to his lips paused. “What?” he asked.

David sighed. “Aside from going to and from the studio we’ve given the public nothing. I’ve been having Whit tweeting for you guys and giving interviews on your behalf for the last few weeks which is not enough.”

“So that means Jeff and I have to go on a date?” Nick asked.

“Well it doesn’t have to be a real date,” David said, “just go out to eat and get papped. It’s simple. You and Jeff are best friends just go out and forget about the cameras.”

Nick nodded. “Yeah, alright,” he said, “when?”

“Seven tonight,” David said, “I’ll have someone pick you up. Tell Jeff. I have to go try and see what interviews we can set up for the band before the tour starts up. It will have some focus on you and Jeff.”

“Of course it will,” Nick said.

David placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry it has to be this way but you and Jeff brought this on yourself. At least it’s Jeff you’re married to and not someone like Sebastian. Imagine that.”

Nick shuddered. “You’re right,” he said, “except that I really don’t think I would have just gone along with it if it had been anyone else.”

He hadn’t talked about it with anyone aside from admitting that he and Jeff had been very idiotic and out of it when they decided to get married. The details were something that he hadn’t been able to bring himself to even really think about let alone talk about.

“Want to talk about it?” David asked.

“No,” Nick said quickly and then he shook his head. “Wait, no, I do.”

“Okay,” David said.

Nick took a deep breath. “I, um, do you know what it feels like to get completely caught up in something because that’s what it was like. We were in there and it was Jeff’s idea after we saw someone else getting married and the woman there asked him and he said yes and it was like a joke. He kept going on about how funny it’d be to tell everyone later but then it was standing next to him in front of Elvis and saying I do and just next thing I knew we were kissing because we were supposed to of course and we were back out on the street and we were married and it didn’t feel real. I don’t remember everything that happened but the things I do just remind me how weirdly happy and just excited I was for some reason.”

David was staring at him with a frown. “Be honest with me, Nick, do you have feelings for Jeff?”

Nick didn’t say anything for a while and then when he did, it was only to say, “I don’t know.”

“Oh, Nick,” David said and they were both probably thinking the same thing, that Jeff was straight. 

“I know,” Nick said, “but I’ve kept thinking about it and I just, I know how odd our friendship has always been and I just, he’s there and he’s my best friend and I care a whole deal about him and I just don’t know what any of this means.”

“It means you have to figure out how you feel and you have to talk to Jeff who is your best friend. And I know, I know that the two of you aren’t really talking to each other which is something you need to fix.”

Nick groaned. “We really screwed everything up,” he said. 

\---

Singislife:

Let’s start by first saying that I wasn’t a huge fan of Pamela Lansbury before all this stuff with Nick and Jeff getting married happen. I mean, I’m a Sing! blog. But obviously I know of them and I’ve been sort of aware of them but anyway it wasn’t until this whole wedding thing happened that I decided to look into the band and find out more and I find everything that happened really weird. 

Okay, so I definitely see why the two of them could be together and I see why people shipped them but while I was looking for stuff on Nick and Jeff I stumbled into Klaine headfirst and I am not turning back from that because OMG Klaine is so real. 

Literally any and all of their interactions just scream how together they are. They’re just so much closer to each other than any of the other band members and the way they look at each other just gives it away. Now here’s the interesting thing. So I wanted to know about Nick and Jeff so I went back and checked to see if they’d ever implied they were into guys but they never have. However of the rest of the band Kurt and Blaine have been very open on being gay and Elliott has been open on being bi. So, if the rest of the band can be so clear about their sexualities then why would Nick and Jeff hide it? There are multiple interviews where they claim to be straight. They go out right and say it and nothing about it screams like they are lying. They truly look like just friends.

Anyway so I was looking at their more recent interviews and concerts and that’s when I found out about Something. Literally everything that’s happened on this tour just points to Klaine being real. They’ve gotten closer than they used to be (which is saying a lot) and they have been very reluctant to deny anything. But Nick and Jeff – they’ve always acted like friends. Just compare Klaine and Niff and it’s just so obvious that Klaine has always been a lot more like a couple than friends. 

Now, I know that Nick and Jeff got married for real and their PR has even announced it and confirmed it and we even have proof in the form of their marriage certificates but here’s the interesting thing for me. Ever since the wedding, Kurt and Blaine have been seen a lot less and definitely a lot less together. And we’ve barely seen them at all alone which is really suspicious. 

I’m not saying that Nick and Jeff aren’t together or married but it’s suspicious how they went to Vegas and just happened to be seen by fans everywhere and then happened to pull the married in Vegas cliché. Like who does that? And more to that if they were drinking and they were high like some fans said then it clearly wasn’t planned. And all of this happened while Klaine was MIA and then suddenly soon after we’re not seeing them together as much anymore. 

So I just want to know what’s actually going on. I mean, even if Nick and Jeff were together they were clearly hiding it from everyone and then to just get married just like that? I don’t know what to think. It’s all just a bit suspicious but all I ended up taking away from it is that Klaine is very much real and that Niff is very, very sketchy.

#new to this fandom, #Pamela Lansbury, #Niff, #Klaine, #new Klainer 

\---

AndersonHummel: 

Has anyone else seen the post going around by Singislife? Because she has made some excellent points on all of this. Everything about this is very suspicious. And okay, so my uncle actually has connections with music industry people and we were talking about it with my cousin and he says that for months now everyone’s been talking about two members of Pamela Lansbury finally getting together but that he hadn’t even considered it to be Nick and Jeff. And, and this is the part that I found really interesting, he said that he thought it was all a publicity stunt because of how they’re pushing for the world tour. Now I’m taking this with a grain of salt and so should you but can we all just start doing a bit of research on all of this because what is going on?

#speculation, #Niff, #Klaine, #Pamela Lansbury

\---

“Do you remember when you said you wanted to help Nick and that I didn’t understand,” Jeff said.

Blaine set his book aside and looked up at Jeff who was leaning against the doorframe to Kurt and Blaine’s open bedroom.

“Yeah,” Blaine said, “that was a crazy night.”

Jeff nodded and smiled a little, “it was kind of insightful actually because I know we talked about it and whatever but I never told you how scared I was that night. We were all so focused on Nick with good reason.”

Blaine was a little surprised that Jeff had come to him. He had expected Nick to come talk to him first instead of Jeff but there he was looking a bit like a lost child that had no idea what he was doing or why he was doing it. 

“Want to sit?” Blaine asked.

Jeff nodded and he dropped down at the foot of the bed and wrung his hands in his lap. 

“So,” Blaine said, “are you okay?”

“Yes, no, I don’t know. How are you so calm about all of this, with the media insanity and having to hide and the lying and just everything?”

Blaine sat up. “Look, it’s hard but it’s harder and it would probably hurt a lot more if we were negative about this. I just, I know that Kurt and I are together and the people that matter know and even if it’s hard to look away from him sometimes and I have to literally pinch myself every time I try to take his hand or do anything like touch him in public it’s worth it to know that he is mine. He wasn’t for a long time, not this way, so it doesn’t matter when it comes down to it.”

Jeff nodded along. “So, when David suggested faking it back when you weren’t together would you have done it?”

“Probably,” Blaine said, “and I think it would have ended in probably me and Kurt together because I don’t think I could have handled just pretending.”

“I don’t think I can handle pretending with Nick,” Jeff whispered. 

Jeff fidgeted where he sat and Blaine had to wonder why it seemed to be bothering Jeff so much. 

“What happened when you got married, Jeff?”

Jeff met his eyes and he looked down again. “I can honestly say that I don’t remember,” he said, “it’s literally a blur except for this one thing where I just wanted to marry him so badly and I don’t know why.”

Blaine didn’t know what to think. He had no idea just how to figure out what Jeff needed from him.

“I just – I don’t know,” Jeff said, “everything just changed. I woke up and we were married and Santana was yelling and Nick wouldn’t talk to me. He wouldn’t and he still won’t really and nothing is the same and now we have to go to eat or something and get papped and this isn’t at all what I want.”

There was a part of Blaine that was still a little bit mad at Nick and Jeff for being so thoughtless but it was the part that was also for the most part irrationally upset about having to stay away from Kurt. Things had been easy so far mostly because all they’d been doing is recording the album but the tour was starting up again soon and things were going to get ever more difficult and Blaine could see what it was doing to Kurt as well.

“You just have to,” Blaine said, “Nick is your best friend. What are you so afraid of?”

Jeff stood up. “What if none of the members of this band are a hundred percent straight?”

“Jeff, what does that mean? Are you…”

Jeff interrupted him and he began to pace the room. “That night we went to that bar and I thought it’d be funny, you know, I’d see if any guys would hit one me. A few did and it was fun and then I saw Nick and that guy and I just knew it was wrong and I was jealous and mad and when they told me he’d put something in his drink I was angry and upset and it wasn’t just because of the roofied thing but because it was Nick and no one has the right to hurt him or come that close to him. In Vegas I just stuck so close to him the entire time and they probably all thought I was trying to make sure he felt okay back in that kind of atmosphere but I just couldn’t have handled him just going off with someone and well, then, marrying him just felt right. Or like placing a claim so that no one could have him and now we’re so much worse than where we started and I don’t know what to do.”

He was crying by the end of it, and Blaine could only cross the room to hug him, completely unsure about what would happen next. That was how Kurt found them and instead of saying anything he just hugged Jeff from behind and his eyes asked Blaine what was happening but Blaine just shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can like/reblog [this chapter](http://inawickedlittletown.tumblr.com/post/136765167377/pamela-lansbury-rockstarau-chapter-twenty) on tumblr.


End file.
